Legend of Link: Hyrule Overlord
by YinShadow
Summary: Link has his own legend, but it will not be noble and just, but it is necessary for Hyrule who is under a threat against evil. Link is no hero but there is only room for one evil to rule Hyrule, and Link isn't sharing. Evil Link, Harem coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Link: Hyrule Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or the Legend of Zelda

Chapter 1: The Gauntlet

Long ago, in the kingdom of Hyrule surrounded by mountains and forests, there was a great evil that once ruled Hyrule with an Iron Fist. They call him the Overlord, not much is known about this Overlord but all they know is that he has terrible but great powers that even the 3 hylian goddesses would fear of. Many Kings of Hyrule sought and failed to end the Overlord's reign of terror, not even the powers of the Triforce is enough.

But then, when all hope is lost, the Overlord was finally defeated when a reigning King of Hyrule of that time ventured to the tower with his bravest of knights and fought against the tyrant and his army. The battle was intense, the entire populace of Hyrule feared for their lives from this climactic conflict. But eventually the battle ended, no one knows how but the Overlord was finally defeated, but with a cost of many brave men's lives. The powers of the Overlord are stripped away from the Dark Tower that lay empty with the outskirts of the Hylian Provence of Ordon, abandoned and forgotten from the years of neglect and the loss of its resident.

Hyrule lived in piece ever since, no source of evil has ever once tried to conquer Hyrule, no calamity caused on the peaceful villagers. No dangerous monsters terrorizing the lands, towns and villages, Hyrule has been at piece for so long…that it just makes your stomach turn and scream in rage out of the boredom of nothing interesting happening in this dull, boring kingdom.

But that peace was short-lived as the Dark Tower is active again and a new Overlord is crowned. Hyrule once again fell into the reign of the Overlords, but the Hyrule fights on once again. These incidents and conflicts continued for centuries, but it remains a stalemate because more Overlords rise after the last, and Hyrule will keep fighting this evil to preserve the peace on this kingdom.

But it has now been 20 years since an Overlord was heard again, the tower remains derelict and the whispers of evil is gone deaf to the ears of the citizens of Hyrule… peace has prospered once again.

But all that is about to change, for a new dark legend is about to unveil.

Link's house

Within the forest near the Ordon Village, a Tree House is found where a teenage Hylian named Link resides. Link is a quiet lad, not much of a talker but friendly to the villagers despite not living among them. He lives on his own, no parents or family members what so ever. He did once have an uncle, who was a retired Hylian knight who passed away but apart from that, Link is orphaned as long as he can remember.

Right now the blonde teenage Hylian is asleep, due to it being night until dawn slowly approaches to start a new day. But Link's nights are restless, as nightmares invade his thoughts. He has been getting these nightmares ever since he was a child. The dream foretells a dark figure standing before 3 golden triangles, on the back of his hand is glowing tattoo or birthmark that resembles one of those triangles, the birthmark/tattoo change to match the 3 triangles assemble together.

He can hear the cold, spine chilling laugh as he possesses the power radiating from these golden triangles.

And as always, Link wakes up from a cold sweat, just minutes earlier before the sun could even release its first light. The dreams are constant, always haunting him, he went to expects all across Hyrule for answers about these dreams, and was told of a prophesy of evil's return. But that's not all, he's also having nightmares of a being wearing a green tunic and armour, fighting a boar-like demon with a sceptre/trident.

Link sighs irritably as he is now rudely wide awake. He jumps out of bed to get a wash and get changed to get his day started.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Hey Link, are you in here?"

"Huh?" said Link as he rushes down from his bedroom to answer his front door. He opens it to reveal human teenage girl around Link's age. Link was surprised to see her this early and just when the sun just rose to start a new dawn. "Hi Ilia, what are you doing up this early?"

"Morning Link, I'm up early to get you to the village." Said the girl known as Ilia, she is the daughter of the Mayor of Ordon. "I washed Epona for you, she's waiting outside"

Link looked over to see his Horse Epona standing idly with a bite in her mouth and a saddle on her back. He smiles at his horse and then at Ilia.

"Thank you, Ilia" said Link as he leaves his tree house and closes the door. "You wanna ride back to the village?"

Ilia only smiled at Link, to show that Link already knew the answer. Link and Ilia climb down the ladder of the tree house. Link climbed on his horse and help Ilia on her before he rides off to Ordon.

"Yah" exclaims Link to make Epona gallop to Ordon.

Epona gallops deep into the forest and follows the road that leads to Ordon, Ilia held on Link's waist by wrapping her arms around it. Link couldn't help but blush at this but focus on riding, Epona continues galloping casually to take her master to the village.

"So what does Mayor Bo want with me?" asked Link "Is it the goats again?"

"Not sure, he didn't give me the details" said Ilia "He just wants you for something, but I know that Rusl was talking to my dad before he asked me to get you."

"Hmm, must me discussing my training since Rusl taught me everything there is about being a soldier…" said Link "You think they're deciding to let me enlist for the Hyrule army?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Ilia, unknown to Link she is hiding her face behind his back, her expression shows reluctance and sadness. She doesn't really like the idea of Link leaving Ordon, but she understands why Rusl is training him. Link is the only Hylian in Ordon, and an orphan at that. Rusl is like a father figure to Link, teaching him, training him like a father would, despite the fact that Rusl already is a father himself. "We'll just have to find out when we get there"

Link nods at this and crack the reins to make Epona gallop faster.

Ordon Village

Link and Ilia arrives at Ordon village, it's a small simple village with only a small handful of villagers. But despite it's size, it is thriving and living peacefully. The villagers in Ordon are peaceful and friendly with Link, even if he isn't human he is part of the community.

Link halts Epona and dismounts off her while helping Ilia off also.

"Here we go," said Link as he helped Ilia dismount Epona, he takes a look around and sees no one out, not surprising since it's only the crack of dawn. "Let's go see the mayor"

"Right" said Ilia as she and Link walk towards Mayor Bo's house. It took them a few minutes as the house is on the other side of the village and by a pathway leading towards the goat ranch.

"LOOK OUT, RUNAWAY GOAT!"

Link and Ilia heard the warning and noticed a big goat charging down the path and towards Link, Link didn't move but plant his feet on the ground and prepares to wrestle the goat. He grabs hold onto the horns, wrestles with the goat and tosses it down to the ground, the Goat is defeated by Link and accepts defeat by returning to the ranch.

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me, Link"

Link turns to see the Mayor by his house door, he saw Link tackle that big goat down. Link bows at the Mayor, he is a big burly man, bald and has a moustache that resemble small tusks.

"Come on in, we need to talk" said Bo inviting Link while turning to his daughter. "Thank you, Ilia."

"You're welcome, daddy" said Ilia as she and Link go inside the house.

Bo and Ilia's house

Link and Ilia enters the mayor's house and notices Rusl sitting on the couch, drinking some tea. Rusl noticed Link coming in and stands up.

"Ah, Link" said Rusl greeting his student/apprentice. "Glad to see you at last. I was having a chat with the Mayor regarding something we want to discuss"

"And what is it?" said Link as he sits next to Rusl

"Link, last night Rusl was doing some scouting and spotted a small group of moblins on in the outskirts of Faron Woods." Said Mayor Bo as he plants his ass on his armchair. "We were discussing about what to do about it. I don't want the villagers panicking or bump into those foul creatures. Moblins are known for kidnapping children and selling them as slaves to outside kingdoms."

"Don't exaggerate, Mayor" said Rusl "I fought Moblins during back when I serve the Hylian army, despite being human of course. But there is one thing you're right about the Moblins, they are dangerous around the villagers."

"So what are we going to do if the Moblins get close to Ordon?" asked Link

"That won't happen, because you and Rusl are going to Faron Forest to hunt down those Moblins" said Mayor Bo

"I still don't think it's a good idea to send Link in a Moblin Hunt" said Rusl reluctantly. "Sure he's know how to use a sword, but he has a lot to learn. And he hasn't dealt with live targets before"

"Rusl, I can do this" said Link "I dealt with creatures all the time"

"These aren't runaway goats, mischievous monkeys or a keese swarm, Link" said Rusl warning the young Hylian. "Moblins are foul, aggressive war bred beasts that will not hesitate to kill you without a second thought"

"Rusl is right, Link" said Ilia, feeling a bit worried for Link about helping Rusl taking down Moblins. "You might get hurt or worse, killed by those beasts"

Link frowned and sighed at this before turning to everyone.

"But if I don't help Rusl, he might not take them all out and they'll come to the village and wreak havoc if not stopped" said Link "Ordon has done much for me, welcomed me as their when I lost my uncle…I can't repay their kindness, but I want to help protect their homes."

"I'm glad to hear that, not all Hylians would speak kindly to us human since there are rarely few who would accept us" said Bo.

"Hmm," grunts Rusl displeasingly at this but respect Link's decision. "Alright, we'll start our hunt at the evening, it's best to let the forest get dark to our advantage and Moblins are mostly nocturnal and wander in the dark. Meet me at the Faron Spring, Link. And bring your sword and shield with you, it's dangerous to go alone without a weapon."

"Right" said Link nodding at his mentor.

"Great, then I'll wish you two good luck" said Bo

Rusl and Link stood up and walk to the door to make their leave. Ilia is feeling a bit concerned for Link but Bo gave her some assurance with a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about Link, he'll be fine" said Bo to his daughter. "Rusl will be with him"

Ilia reluctantly nods at her father and made her leave to do her chores.

Ordon Village

Link just left the Mayor's village and decides to head back home as there is nothing else to do, he heads back to Epona, who is calmly grazing and enjoying the company of the children in Ordon, especially with Colin, Rusl's son who is petting her and feeding her a few carrots.

Link smiles at this and greets the children.

Colin is a timid blond haired boy, not much confident than the other children. He is the only child of Rusl and his wife Uli…for now since Uli is pregnant.

The 2 brothers Malo and Talo, Talo is the eldest but irresponsible and the kind that gets in trouble a lot. Malo is the youngest but the wisest.

Beth is the only girl in the group and slightly older. She is the daughter of the owner of a local store called "Sera's sundries"

The kids look up to Link as a big brother figure, they like to hang out with him when he has the time for himself. Link is mostly busy helping around the village such as rounding up the goats, since the goats never listen to the local rancher and occasionally escape the ranch to wander off. And sometimes he has lessons with Rusl on swordsmanship.

"Hey Link, you're up early" said Talo.

"As are we" muttered Malo to his brother. "You woke up the moment Link arrived here"

Talo sweatdropped at his little brother but shrugged it off.

"So anyway, do you want to hang out, Link" said Talo

"Don't see why not" said Link shrugging his shoulders. "I have all morning"

"Yeah!" said Talo with excitement.

And so that's what Link for those free hours, hanging out with the children of Ordon, they would go fishing, sword practice outside Link's house or even bug catching. But today, Link scrounged up some rupees he found in vases and patches of grass and bought himself a slingshot. He and the kids go by his house to try it out. Link used some stone as ammo and starts shooting at training dummies and makeshift targets. Link's aim is accurate, as if he's done this before. Talo and Colin were gaping in awe, Beth turned around to hide her blush from Link's amazing shooting. Malo simply watches with mild admiration.

Link allowed the kids to have a turn on the slingshot, they weren't as good as Link, who did this on his first time. Many misses were made, and it frustrates them, well frustrates Talo mostly.

"Oh come on, how can that be a miss?" said Talo

"You aimed too high" muttered Malo casually.

"Shut up, Malo" said Talo while firing the slingshot at the target, he missed a few more times before hitting it. "Alright, got it"

Link only watches the kids play with the slingshot, each are taking turns, mostly Talo is hogging it and poor Colin barely got a turn himself. The kids are enjoying themselves on the slingshot that they didn't notice Rusl approaching them, Link noticed and gives his mentor a welcoming nod, Rusl nods in response. Eventually the kids noticed Rusl when Colin saw him first.

"Dad," said Colin as he rushes to his father.

"Hey Colin, how are ya?" said Rusl rustling his son's blond hair.

"Are you here to train Link?" said Talo rushing to Rusl

"That's right" said Rusl before he turns to Link. "Are you ready Link?"

Link nods at Rusl while his mentor gives him a training sword.

"Then let's go," said Rusl as he heads to Faron Woods.

"hey, can we come?" asked Talo

Rusl stops and turns to the children.

"Sorry, we can't take you" said Rusl "The forest is no place for children, there are dangers lurking in the dark woods. I don't want to get it from your parents when they find out that you were attacked by a flock of Keese, Zols or Octoroks"

"Aww" moaned the kids, but Colin understands as he the most sensible of the group, so is Malo but he keeps to himself. But they would remain by Link's house to play with his slingshot while Link and Rusl leave for Faron Woods.

Faron Woods

Link and Rusl crossed the bridge that leads to the woods and stops by the spring where they would train. Link waits for his mentor to start the lesson.

"alright, Link let us re-evaluate what you have learned, shall we?" said Rusl as he starts his lessons. "Show me your thrusts"

Link nods as he unsheathes his training sword and starts thrusting at Rusl, the sword is not sharp and pointed when Link thrusts at his mentor so he doesn't harm him. Link thrusts Rusl again and again while he deflects it with his own sword.

"Good, you know this technique well" said Rusl smiling at Link. "Now show me your horizontal slice"

Link obeys and starts swinging his sword horizontally at Rusl left and right, who blocks them against his own sword.

"very good, Link" said Rusl "Now, do vertical slice"

And that is what Link does, Link swings vertically upwards and downwards at Rusl.

"now diagonal slice" said Rusl

Link finished with his vertical slices and starts swinging diagonally like he is making criss-crosses with the sword. Rusl is quite impressed and decides to carry on.

"Good, good, you memorized and mastered the basic techniques, now to teach you the advanced techniques." Said Rusl as he twirls his sword. "Now pay attention, Link"

Rusl starts jumping forward and slams his sword down to the ground.

"This is the Jump attack, you use this when an enemy, mostly wielding a shield, staggers and his quard is pen." Said Rusl "Now for the next technique"

Rusl crouches low and held his sword in a slashing position before he spun his body and swings his sword in a full circle.

"The Spinning attack, useful when you're ambushed and surrounded" said Rusl "You can use it 3 times at once but no more than 3 or you'll get dizzy."

Link understands and nods at his mentor, so he started practicing those new techniques with Rusl by the spring. They trained until afternoon, they stopped for lunch before returning to train for one more hour. Link is getting good on the 2 new techniques, Rusl is impressed as always at his student.

"Good, very good," said Rusl "You're quite the fast learner, Link."

"Thank you, Rusl" said Link as he looks at his training sword. "It feels like that I already know these techniques."

"Well those sword techniques were developed by Hylians, and it's also in their blood to be adept warriors. Since they once fought against the Gerudo Bandits centuries ago." Said Rusl as he crosses his arms and frowned at the mention of the Gerudos. "But anyway, I think we should call it a day, we need to be fully rested for our mission to find and eliminate the Moglins. We'll meet here in the spring dusk, make sure to bring a lantern."

Link nods at Rusl, but he then realised that he doesn't have a lantern. And then he realised again, there is a merchant living in the woods who sell lanterns and oil. Link might go there to purchase a Lantern; he rummages through his pockets to see how much rupees he has left. Unfortunately, only a few greens and a blue (9 rupees). He might have to search for more in the tall grass and hopefully find small chest that contain yellow rupee (that worth 10 rupees each).

With enough rupees collected, Link headed to a small hut, where this merchant sells lanterns and oil. The merchant is a man around his 20s, he has a calm expression and a big brown afro some live birds nesting on it. He is sitting on a tree stump as a makeshift chair, making some soup. His house is a small but cozy cabin, he is enjoying his tranquil day and notices Link approaching him.

"Oh, an Ordonian. Welcome, man" said the merchant.

"Hi" said Link politely.

"Listen, I don't think you should be wandering around the forest without a lantern" said the merchant. "Just because it's daylight, doesn't mean it's safe."

"Which is why I am here to purchase a lantern" said Link as he presents his Rupees to the merchant.

"No need, man" said the Merchant as he is about to give Link a Lantern. "Please take it, it's free."

Link has obtained the Lantern!

"Thank you, but why are you giving me the lantern for free" said Link

"Well you see; I sell lantern oil" said the merchant. "I'm trying to drum up the sale by giving away free lanterns, it's a business tactic, man"

"Oh, I see" said Link as he looks at his EMPTY lantern. "Makes sense, so how much for the oil?"

"10 Rupees" said the merchant.

So Link gave the merchant a yellow Rupee for a jar of oil.

"Thank you, man" said the merchant "It's the same price for a refill"

Link understands, he fills up the lantern with oil and refills the jar with oil, before paying the merchant another yellow rupee of course.

"Thank you," said Link before he turns back for Ordon "I'll return if I ever need more oil"

"Sure thing, man" said the oil merchant waving Link goodbye. "Come back anytime"

So Link heads back to Ordon, then suddenly Link saw a monkey pass by and Talo chasing it.

"Talo?" said Link

"Come back with my sword!" exclaims Talo chasing the monkey.

Talo chases the monkey and heads into a nearby cave, Link decided to follow the boy and bring him back to Ordon. When Link reached the mouth of the cave, he saw Talo's toy sword, this doesn't look good in Link's eyes. Talo must be in trouble and possibly in danger. So Link venture on to find and rescue Talo.

The cave is long and dark, luckily there are stone braizers for Link to light on to help see in the cave. But that's not the only problem, the cave is infested with keeses and deku babas, the Deku baba's hang on the cave ceilings, snapping their heads at Link. Link unsheathes his sword, although blunt but it will be enough to deal with those carnivorous plants. Link aims at the Deku Baba's stems to decapitate them, but the heads would remain living and bounce toward Link to chomp him.

Link finishes off the Deku Baba heads with a jumping attack, sometimes a rupee or few would fall out for Link to collect. Link has to deal with more Deku Babas on the way to the other side of the cave, his mission to rescue Talo continues.

Faron Wood: North Section

The other side is at the northern section of Faron Woods, meaning that Link was at the Southern Section. But unlike the Southern Section, the Northern is more dangerous and no one ever goes here, especially children. Link feels unnerving in this section, the trees are darker, no birdsong is heard, dangerous creatures only lurk in this unpleasant part of the woods. But regardless of what this section is like, Link must go on to save Talo and return him to Ordon.

As Link ventures on, he notices that he is being watched by various beasts between the trees and darkness, the North Section has denser trees, and no much light is shown, especially in the mornings. Luckily Link has a Lantern and he turns it on to light the way.

"Talo!" Link calls out for the boy while he continues his search. "Talo, where are you?!"

"LINK!"

"Talo?" said Link as he thought he heard Talo's voice. He calls out again, "Talo!"

"I'm over here!"

Link followed Talo's voice. The Voice lead deep into the woods, Link fights off Deku Babas that ambush Link from the tall grass and bushes, a flock of Keeses dive down at the Blond Hylian. But Link fends them off with his training sword, he dodge rolls to evade the swooping Keeses, he fought through them until he has reached Talo.

Moglin Camp

Link has made it though the Deku Babas and the Keese swarm and reached where Talo is, he is a prisoner within a small camp of Moblins. The Moblins are hideous beasts, they are semi-sentient ugly pig-like monsters that will no show mercy to anyone, even children. They will either kill or sell you as slaves to even the worse races outside Hyrule. Right now, these Moblins has Talo and a monkey in their cage to be sold as slaves.

"Let me out, you creeps" said Talo rattling the cage bars

The Moblins only grunt and snort, they aren't the more sophisticated and their vocabulary is limited.

"Quiet, puny human!" a Moblin as he bang his spear at the cage, causing Talo to back off. "You make Moblin shiny rupee in Gerudo Market. Human make tasty Dodongo treat, too puny to be slave. Monkey will too, heh heh heh!"

Link frowned as he enters the camp, suddenly the moblins noticed Link and they all gang up on him. Link is surrounded by those foul ugly things, but he remembered something that Rusl taught him. He waited for the Moblins to get closer. He waits patiently for the right moment, they just grunt and snarl at Link with the intent to kill. The Moblins is now in range and Link made his first move, his use his spinning attack, and knocked them down.

The Moblins got back on his feet and charges at Link, but Link is ready for it to happen. Link used what he learned to take down the Moblins, who are trying to end Link's life. But Link is prepared for this, he blocks the Moblin's weapons with his sword and counteracts with a swing of his sword. Each swing is swift, the Moblins aren't strong as he expected them to be. Link smiles as he easily faces off those ugly bastards. Talo is watching every minute of this, his eyes sparkle with awe, he starts cheering to Link while he fights off the moblins.

"Go get 'em, Link!" yelled Talo, cheering to Link.

Suddenly the ground rumbles, the remaining Moblins halt their assault on Link when a huge hulking Moblin bursts though the camp wall. He is 2 times bigger than the other Moblins, bulkier and thrice as ugly. But what's strange about this Moblin, despite its size, is that it looked possessed, his eyes are dull and lifeless, he radiates in a cold dark malevolent aura and he is only wearing a Gauntlet that is only wearable to those with 5 fingers (Moblins only have four). This Moblin roars savagely as he charges at Link and the other Moblins, those poor ugly things never stood a change as they failed to evade the giant Moblin's mindless charge. The aura starts to thicken, the power grows even strong but the moblin's body is slowly starting to break as blood seeps out from his mouth, nostrils and tear ducts.

But Link just focuses on the battle, but the sensation from aura coating this big Moblin is distracting, not only can he feel it, it's alluring him. He turns his attention to the gauntlet that is forcefully in the brute's hand, black vein bind around the forearm, as if it's alive and merging with the Moblin. Suddenly the possessed giant moblin charges at Link, Link noticed and jump back to evade the attack.

CRASH!

The giant Moblin crashes into a tree, his tusks lodged in the trunk. Link rushes to make his move. He might have an idea on how to defeat this monster. He swings at his training sword and attempts to amputate the gauntlet off. He swings his training sword at the Moblin's arm, his sword isn't sharp but can do damage, but right now Link only broke through the skin and the Moblin managed to break free. Link jumps back to evade the brute's swinging arms.

"Damn it" muttered Link as his eyes fixate on the gauntlet, why does it feel important to him. He doesn't know but something inside him is telling him to claim it.

The Moblin snorts and grunts at Link, he charges again, Link dodges again and watches it crash again. Now stuck again, Link charges to try to amputate the gauntlet, he starts hacking repeartedly until the tendons and muscles are severed. However it is not completely amputated as the bone remains. But the Moblin broke free again. The giant moblin crouches on all three (his other arm is no longer functioning since Link has severed the muscles.) it roars at Link and charges at him. Link smiles as he is about to end his. He waits for the beast to charge and dodge it, he did and waits for the Moblin to crash into another tree and get stuck. But then to his surprise, the giant Moblin stops the moment it approaches the tree and skids around to charge at Link again.

Startled at this, Link didn't have time to dodge the second charge and got hit by the beast's tusks.

"Agh!" screams Link as his side is impaled by the Moblin's tuck and got tossed aside, crashing into a tree.

"Link!" shouts Talo with concern.

Link groans in pain and held his wound, the wound is bad as blood continues to flow out from the gash on his side. He looks ahead to see the Moblin preparing to charge, if that beast charges at him again he is finished. Link slowly gets up on his feet, his hand wielding his training sword while his other held his bleeding side. The pain is too much for the young Hylian but he has to fight on, for Talo's sake.

The young boy is getting more worried for Link and guilt is filling his head, it's his fault for getting caught and his fault that Link is badly hurt. He must do something, then he realised that he still has Link's slingshot he borrowed. Then an idea popped in his head.

"Link!" yells Talo throwing Link his slingshot.

Link noticed the Slingshot reaches out to grab it, he takes a stone and aims the slingshot at the now charging giant Moblin. Link waits for the right moment, the Moblin has to get closer.

Talo's heat is at his throat now, the beast is getting dangerously close to Link, but suddenly Link fired the slingshot right between the beast's eyes and blinds it. Now blind, the Moblin is about to crash into Link and a nearby tree, but Link jumps away in time.

CRASH!

The beast crashes into the tree, but it that's not all. The exposed bone on the Moblin's arm snaps and amputates the gauntlet off. The Giant Moblin suddenly starts to roar in pain and slowly decompose into nothing but bones, such a sight at you never want to see when flesh starts melting off. Poor Talo as to cover his eyes to prevent seeing this since this isn't a child should see, Link however watches. He doesn't know why but he has a twinge of satisfaction by watching this beast rot away. The decomposition lasts for 20 minutes until there is nothing but a giant skeleton. Link now turns his attention to the gauntlet, it calls to him, whispers his very mind and soul. He slowly approaches it due to the pain from his wound, the closer he gets to it the louder the whispers in his head.

"Wear me, wear me and fulfil your destiny" it whispers to him. "I can heal you, make you stronger. You will have no equal and everything you ever desired will be yours."

Of course, even if Link couldn't hear these whispers, he would take it anyway as a trophy of his victory. He picks up the gauntlet and tries it on, a pure of energy shudders in his skin, he can feel the wound close up and the blooding ends.

Link has obtained a Mysterious Gauntlet; he can feel a dark but wonderful power coursing through him.

Suddenly a chest appears in front of the giant Moblin skeleton, Link approaches it and opens it up.

Link has Obtained a Heart Container!

Link has dealt with the threat, now to set free Talo and the monkey, Link broke the bars with his sword and helped Talo get out. Talo is relieved that Link is here to save him, but he also feels a bit guilty.

"Thank you for saving me, Link" said Talo looking down out of guilt. "Sorry that you gotten yourself hurt because of me."

Link just smiled at Talo and ruffled his hear.

"It's okay, Talo" said Link "At least you're safe"

Talo gave Link a smile as he feels a bit better.

"Now let's go home" said Link as he pulls out a piece of horse-grass and blows it. The sound echoes in the wind, such a beautiful sound the horse-grass makes while Link plays a certain tune. When the tune is finished, a familiar neigh is heard when Epona gallops to approach her master. Link gives his horse a pat on the head while puts Talo and himself on the saddle. "Onward to Ordon, Epona"

Southern Faron Forest

Link returns to the south section of Faron Forest with Talo and Epona. They stop by the spring so Epona can rest and soak her hooves on the cool water, Link dismounts off his horse and help Talo off also. Talo still feels guilty over what happened earlier and look down in shame.

"I'm still sorry for what happened, Link" said Talo with his head down. "I didn't mean to get caught, that monkey was being cheeky and stole my toy sword."

"Like I said, it's okay Talo" said Link "You best head back home, you had enough excitement for today."

"Yeah, I have" said Talo before he turns away and head back home. "Later, Link."

Link nods at the leaving boy and turns to tend to Epona. The horse is drinking from the spring to quench her thirst, Link decided to have a drink also and move close to the spring waterfalls to cup some water in his hands, he takes a few gulps of water from the waterfall and sighed in relief, that fight against the Moblins sure do make this Hylian thirsty. While he drinks more from the waterfall, he noticed something glowing behind the waterfall, he reaches out with his gauntlet clad hand to inspect it and pull it out.

Link has obtained a mysterious rune stone! It's radiating in magic but it's presence feels…evil!

Link takes a look of this rune-stone, the rune itself that is carved in ancient Hylian, dating back when Hyrule was at war. It is illiterate as this form of writing is forever lost in time, but to Link he can read it. To him, the runes translate "Evil Presence", but what is its purpose?

"Hey Link!"

Link heard Rusl approaching the Spring, he'll figure out what this rune stone is later and pockets it before welcoming Rusl.

"I heard what happened with Talo, poor lad confessed to his parent as he felt guilty of you getting hurt" said Rusl as he approaches Link. "So I came to tend to your wounds"

"No need, I don't need healing" said Link as he showed Rusl where the wound was. "The wound itself vanished minutes later."

"Extrordinary," said Rusl surprised as he saw this, he did notice that Link was hurt from the tear and blood stains on his shirt but sees no signs of trauma or scarring on the Hylian's body. "I never thought you would heal that fast, no Hylians could heal that fast without potions. Anyway, the Mayor wants us to start the hunt right now when Talo told us about his capture by the Moblins. We can't delay any further"

Links nods this, those Moblins are a threat to the community if left alone.

"Here, you might need this" said Rusl as he presents Link a sword and shield. "You might need something more sharp than a training sword.

Link has obtained the Ordon Sword and Shield!

"Thank you, Rusl" said Link as he straps his sword on his hip and his shield on his back.

Rusl nods at this and starts to leave the spring.

"We'll go by foot, we can't afford to scare off the Moblins if we go on horseback," said Rusl as he pat Epona's back. "and I think Epona here deserve a little rest"

Right" said Link as he follows Rusl and leave the springs to start their new quest: Moblin Hunting. The gauntlet in his left hand glows dimly with malevolent energy, as if it's reacting to something just like the Rune Stone. But what could it react to?

 **To be continued**

 **Overlord Log**

 **Name:** **Link**

 **Age:** **17**

 **Race:** **Hylian**

 **Hair:** **Blonde**

 **Eyes:** **Blue**

 **Weapons:** **Ordon Sword and Shield**

 **Armour:** **N/A**

 **Inventory:** **Slingshot**

 **Mysterious Gauntlet**

" **Evil Presence" Rune Stone.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, Yinshadow here and I hope you like this first chapter of this Loz/Overlord crossover. The beginning is based on Twilight Princess but the story is not completely based in it, there will be other versions mixed in it but the Twilight Princess version is the main part of the story. I want to thank PhazonLordKaito for the idea (note to PhazonLordKaito: Sorry for the delay, I was very busy with job searching and caught a cold that stopped me writing.). Anyway, please review, like and share me your ideas and suggestions that might help.**

 **But until then, have a nice day.**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Link: Hyrule Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or the Legend of Zelda

Chapter 2: The Green Baron's Tunic

?

Somewhere in the unknown, a lurking shadow is wisping away in the dark, as if it's being chased by something. The shadow takes form of a small creature with one exposed eye and wearing something that resemble horns. It suddenly wisp towards the hanging stalactites to hide when 2 large shadows emerge from the darkness and crouches on all fours, these shadows take form of skinny humanoids with tendrils and wearing flat round flat stone masks. The 2 shadow creatures lurch on the ground, moving their heads everywhere as if it's looking for something. The small shadow remains hiding behind the trees, it pants nervously as if it's panicking.

" _ **I mustn't let that bastard capture me"**_ whispered the little shadow in silent, the voice of the shadow is echoing and similar to a little girl. Which makes sense as the shadow's body does almost resemble a little girl while she peeks through the side of the stalactite. _**"I will not submit to him, I will not!"**_

The 2 large shadows are dangerously getting closer, but not to the little shadow.

ZAP!

But from a freak storm striking down from a certain spot and blue lightning shots out at the 2 shadows. The Shadows howl in pain as the lightning engulfs them, the little shadow widen her exposed eye at the scene, her large pursuers were recently attacked, but she cannot see what attacked them. The lightning continues to zap these large shadows until they collapse and die, the lightning ends when life no longer remains in those shadows. The now dead shadows fade away and ball of light exits their disintegrating corpses, the little shadow is shocked at this but is relieved that she is out of danger's way.

" _ **Thank goodness that's over"**_ said the little Shadow as she rests on the tree branch and chills for a moment while watching the balls of light wisp to where the storm struck. _**"But I don't really need your help, Vaati!"**_

" _ **You're quite useless in that form Midna, especially as a shadow"**_ said a voice from above the sky. The little shadow known as Midna looks up to see a creature that resembles a keese with four wings and a large red eye, she groaned at this creature known as Vaati while it hovers in front of her. _**"And you shouldn't be sending unwanted attention here, we can't have the "heart" exposed by "them!"**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah, I know that"**_ said Midna casually _**"Only the chosen one will approach the Heart of Evil and bring the kingdom together in the next age of evil. I know that!"**_

" _ **Once again, you misinterpreted the prophesy, Midna"**_ _said Vaati rolling his single eye_

" _ **you think I give a damn!"**_ said Midna _**"The reason I agreed to be part of this is so that I can have my revenge on the bastard who did THIS to me!"**_

" _ **And you will have your revenge in due time, but in return you must swear loyalty to your master"**_ said Vaati as he sways around Midna _**"Speaking of which, he is getting close to the tower, the time has come for you to approach him. Guide him to his destiny, Minda"**_

Midna exclaimed at this and starts to protest.

" _ **Wha…Why me?!"**_ Exclaimed Midna protesting at Vaati. _**"Why can't you?"**_

" _ **I can't leave the Heart unprotected, I must stay guard and I doubt you could guard it in the form you're in right now"**_ said Vaati hovering by the little shadow. _**"And besides, I sure the young master would appreciate the company and guidance of someone so beautiful."**_

" _ **Oh please, you think I look fetching as this…thing?"**_ _said Midna in a deadpan expression._

" **Oh come on, despite what HE did to you, you do look cute."** said Vaati _**"Now stop complaining and get to work"**_

Midna groaned at the strange one eyed Keese and fades into the darkness. Vaati then returns to where an ominous glow is shown.

With Link

Link and Rusl are now near the outskirts of Faron Woods, the reason of this is because they are chasing a retreating group of Moblins. They found where the Moblins make camp and started attacking them 20 minutes ago, and despite the fact that the Moblins outnumber Link and Rusl they never stood a chance since Rusl and Link are more skilled with the sword and shield.

"Don't let them escape!" said Rusl charging at the fleeting Moblins "Come on, Link!"

"Right!" said Link as he joins in the chase with Rusl.

The 2 Ordonians continued on with the chase within this barren outskirts, where no life inhabits or even go near. Rusl is oblivious of this as he focuses on his chase on the Moblins, Link however has a feeling of familiarity from the barren lands but couldn't understand why. The Moblins are doing what they can to escape from Rusl and Link, such as firing a volley of arrows at them, but Rusl and Link block the raining arrows with their shields and continue their pursuit on the Moblins.

The further they enter in the outskirts, the more desolate and barren it becomes as a vast grave yard of forgotten bones of Hylian soldiers, sheikah assassins, Gerudo Bandits and human warriors scatter on the barren dirt of the outskirts. The Moblins run pass the graveyard and heads further in the outskirts. Rusl stops when he sees the vast pile of bones and rusted armour that lay before him. Link picked up a bow next to a Hylian archer's skeleton, unfortunately the bow is brittle with age and the cord has snapped.

"This place…has a dark history, Link" said Rusl, his voice is void of emotions. "everyone in Ordon knows of this place and dare not enter it."

Link looks around to noticed the vast scale of this graveyard, and judging by it, there was once a war that happened in the outskirts.

"Was there a war?" said Link

"Not just any war, Link" said Rusl as he slowly walks past the bones. "This war changed the Kingdom of Hyrule, but with great sacrifice. Happened 18 years ago. I was only a young man like you, Link. And I still remembered it like it was yesterday. The King of Hyrule has formed a temporary union with the Prince of Gerudo Valley, the Sheikah Chieftain of Kakariko Village and the Mayors of the Human Settlements of Hyrule. Though reluctant, the Human Mayors from the 4 Hyrule Provinces, the Mysterious Sheikah Chieftain and the young Prince of Gerudo Valley brought their armies to aid the King against this foe that threatens the fate of not just Hyrule but the world.

The united armies marched to this very place, so barren and desolate that it might have no value to anyone, but it is ruled by the threat of the King and his kingdom.

They called him the Green Baron, the Regent of Evil!"

Link suddenly felt his head pulse a bit, along with the gauntlet in his left hand. But he ignores this and keeps listening to Rusl's tale.

"According to the King, the Green Baron believed to be the descendent of the Old Overlords that reigned in the Dark Ages of Hyrule. With him was an army of bizarre creatures, I thought they were a mix of Moblins, Bokoblins and bulblins. But I was wrong, they are much worse, because they are controlled by the Green Baron. The Green Baron was given that name because under that dark armour he also wears a dark green tunic and a hood over his dark iron circlet. His face is concealed by dark wrappings over his nose and mouth, he almost looks like a common thief but he ain't. The only features he showed were his eyes that glow like embers and his long ears, we couldn't tell if he was a Hylian or a Sheikah. He could be either, the way he moves when he strike down his enemies is like a combination of the 2 races. And his army of creatures are ruthless, more ruthless than the Moblins, the Bokoblins and the Bulblins. Each have their own unique style of combat, and they don't fight individually, they fight together."

"But who won the war, Rusl" asked Link

Rusl sighed at this.

"The war is a stalemate, as usual. The Dark Tower will be active in time and a new ruler will be crowned." said Rusl "But over the flows of time, the war became nothing but mere folktales as the Green Baron disappeared from the face of the earth. The King would've destroyed it but something is preventing anyone from entering the tower."

"What Tower?" said Link

"That tower" said Rusl as he then points at what he was referring to.

Link and Rusl arrives by the tower where the Moblins are fleeing into. They watch the beasts enter in the old ruins of the Green Baron's domain. Rusl looks up high at the towering ruins, it's giving him a disturbed feeling from it. But he shakes it off and ventures through.

 _Never thought I would see this place again_ thought Rusl as he feels his spine run cold. "Let's go, Link"

Link nods and follows his mentor to the Dark Tower Ruins.

Dark Tower: Main Hall

The Moblins rushes in the Dark Tower, thinking that they might be safe since no one can ever set foot in the ruins since it reeks of evil. But despite this, they think it's best to split up and hide. The ruin is…well you wouldn't call it a ruins, more like abandoned. The Tower is in top condition, no signs of aging on the interior but it is dark and cold due to the torches unlit and the braziers not heating the hall up. Nothing lives in here, apart from the Moblin refugees that are escaping from Rusl and Link.

If doesn't take long for the 2 Ordonians to arrive at the Tower, they stand by the gate but Rusl is rather hesitant to cross through.

"This place does creep me out, even give children nightmares if they get too close," said Rusl as he turns to Link, who doesn't look fazed by the Tower's malevolent fashion. "But you don't appear to fear it."

"Actually, I am afraid of it," said Link looking through the gate. "I've been having nightmares about it since I was a boy, but over the years the fear of it becomes… inviting and I'm used to it. The tower is indeed terrifying but I feel comfortable around it."

Rusl raised his brow at this and amazed at the young Hylian.

"You are indeed a wonder, Link" said Rusl as let his fears aside and prepares to venture on. Come, we can't leave those Moblins alive to terrorize the Province again."

But suddenly when Rusl and Link cross the Tower's gate, Rusl was pushed out by a dark force from within the tower and the gate's portcullis closes down. Link is now trapped within the Tower, he rushes to the portcullis and tries to lift it, but it won't budge, it's too heavy.

"Damn it, now I know why no one tried to enter the tower" said Rusl before he turns his attention to Link, "Link, looks like you have to deal with those Moblins on your own, also find a way to open this gate. I'll stay here and wait for your return."

Link nods at this and ventures further in the Dark Tower. What he fails to realise is that he's just started his destiny.

Link arrives at the Main Hall at the lower section of the Tower, it is dark in here but luckily the hylian has a lantern with plenty of oil. He turns on the lantern to light his way and starts his search and hunt for the Moblins. The hall is dark, not just from the lack of light but from the style of the tower and the Dark volcanic rocks and obsidians used to construct the tower and to carve the sinister demonic pillars, gargoyles and statues decorating the interior. Link lights up the torches and braziers one by one to help see the Hall clearly.

"Here we go," said Link as he just finished lighting the last torch and brazier in the hall, he noticed a stairway and 5 doors, 2 each on the opposite sides of the hall while the 5th door leading up from the stairs. But the 5th door is locked and chained up by an unknown metal padlock but with no keyhole. "Strange, what kind of lock is this?"

Suddenly a sound of clattering of metal plates is heard from the lower left door, Link unsheathes his sword and rushes to investigate.

Dark Tower: West Corridor

The West Corridor is a total mess, as if it was raided but nothing was stolen but messed up as the decorative suits of armour are knocked down, portraits are slashed and burned off and skeletons of Hyians, Gerudos, Sheikahs are everywhere on the floor, it seems that a battle also happened here in the Tower. But what's strange about this pile of bones is that it's only from the Hyrule army, but no signs of any dead remains from the Green Baron's army.

Link just walks pass the bones of the fallen warriors and continues his journey, but has he walk pass the bones suddenly starts to move and reassemble together, Link saw the bones reanimate as the fallen soldiers of Hyrule resurrect as Stalfos, skeletal monsters created by dark magic. Link hoists his shield and draws his sword high. His next battle is about to begin against this unholy legion of Stalfos. The Stalfos charges at Link without hesitation, their only intention is to kill what they see around them. The Stalfos are fast but weak monsters since they are literally nothing but bones, but they still wear armour of the Hylian knights, Gerudo bandits, Sheikah assassins and human soldiers. But Link is no pushover, he is fending off these skeletal fiends, blocking their attacks with his shield and counter acts with his techniques he learned from Rusl.

He swings left, decapitating a few skulls off. He swings right, bisecting a dozen spines. And when the Stalfos thought they have Link surrounded, he finishes them with his new technique: the spinning attack. The fallen Stalfos all reduce to piles of broken bones, scattering all over the corridor, not really intense for Link but fun to begin with. He finished off the last of the Stalfos in this area and ventures on to the next room.

Dining Hall

The west corridor leads to the dining hall. But like the corridor it is also wreaked, the chairs are toppled, the tables broken, chandeliers fallen and shattered and the floor is littered with more bones of the dead, and when there's bones…

"Damn it, more Stalfos" said Link unsheathing his sword when the bones reanimate as Stalfos.

The Stalfos slowly approach Link who already got his sword and shield out. The Stalfo then charges in for the kill, but Link charges in also to end this already, but something strange happens. Strange creatures pop out from the floor, short and half naked, glowing round eyes and bat-like ears and sickly yellow-brown skin. These creatures gathered in groups of dozens, scurrying at the Stalfos and instantly shattering the skeletal fiends as if they were locusts ravaging on a freshly grown harvest.

Link was surprised at this as those creatures instantly took down those Stalfos with no effort. More Stalfo lurches in the dining hall and approaches Link, but these creatures swiftly sweep towards the Stalfos and shatters them until they are nothing but bonemeal. The Stalfo keeps one coming a few times but those creatures keep demolishing them before they could even reach Link. Link could only watch as the strange creatures shatter the Stalfos into bonemeal.

It doesn't take long for the dining room floor to be completely covered with powdered bones, Link is in shock at this but focuses at the creatures and poses in an offensive stance to fight them. But the creatures do something that catch Link off guard. They are bowing to him.

" **Mastah!"** said the hoard of brown creatures.

Link is startled at this, the creatures are bowing to him and called him Master, suddenly Link's Gauntlet pulses and the jewel glows in a yellow colour. The creatures then form in a box formation and await orders from their master. But Link is too startled to realise that these creatures are under his command, that is until he heard an unfamiliar voice speak to him.

" _ **Are you going to stand and gape like an idiot or give those idiots something to do?"**_

"H-huh, who said that?" said Link looking around to find the person who spoke to him.

" _ **Now's not the time, you have Moblins to slay or they'll escape. Now move it."**_

Link frowns at this but the voice does have a point. He leaves the dining hall to find these moblins, but before he could leave the hall, he heard a loud clatter and turns to the doorway where the noise is coming from. The doorway that leads to the Tower's kitchens, could the Moblins be in there, well there is one way to find out.

Kitchens

Link and the Brown Hoard arrives at the kitchens to see where that recent sound came from, he looked around and noticed fallen pans and pots that lay on the floor. But that's not all, there are Moblins here, but only 2. One tied to an unlit spit and the other caged in a massive unlit oven, they squeal for help as they are all trapped, trapped by more Browns who are struggling to light a match and/or even start a fire.

" **Damn piggies won't roast, no fire to roast piggies"**

" **We need Reds, Reds can roast piggies"**

Link slowly approaches the other Browns to check on what they are doing, he then looks at the trapped Moblins, he chuckles at this as it appears that the Browns are trying to roast the Moblins and eat them. But they are having trouble lighting up the Spit and the Ovens. Link decided to help the Browns lit up the spit and the oven by taking out his lantern. The Browns saw this and stare at Link with awe as he presents them his still burning lantern. Link splash some oil on the logs under the spit before setting a flame for the spit to roast the Moblin, while it squeals in horror and constantly beg for mercy. Link then turns to the Oven and does the same to it with his lantern, now both Lantern and Oven is lit, the 2 moblins are nicely roasting under the dies, alive and screaming.

Link just watches, showing no mercy to the swine-like beasts, he is here to kill them. Roasting them to be these Brown creatures' lunch is no difference to him. But the sight of his foes being roasted alive and listening to their screams of agony and begging for mercy starts to make Link…ecstatic, could it be the satisfaction of making progress of killing a couple of Moblins? Who knows?

The browns cheer as their **DINNER** is cooking, one of the Browns approach Link excitingly and presents him a small key.

Link obtains the Upper West Wing Key! It will unlock the door that leads to the upper West Wing.

Link pockets the key and turns to leave the kitchen, strangely the smell of roasting moblins does work up Link's appitite.

 _Damn, it's strange but the smell of that roasting Moblin does make me hungry_ thought Link _"so much I could eat an Octorok_

" _ **Now's not the time to think about food, you have more Moblins to slay…and get out of this Din forsaken place."**_

Link groaned softly when the voice is heard again, but where is it coming from?

Upper West Corridor

Link now headed to the upper west wing now he has the key to go through. Once again the corridor is littered with the bones of the dead.

 _How many did the Baron kill in here?_ Thought Link as he unsheathes his sword when the bones rise up and reform as Stalfo, but there so many for Link to handle. The Stalfos may be weak but they are overwhelming in vast numbers. But suddenly Link's gauntlet pulses and emits a horn-like sound, the sound calls to the Browns and they answer the call by rising from the ground and through the door behind Link. The Browns all pull out their weapons and bear their menacing teeth to show their wicked sadistic expressions at the skeletal fiends. Link lift up hi gauntlet clad hand to look at it, he notices the jewel on the back glowing beautifully like a star. _This Gauntlet, why is it glowing. And did it call in these creatures?_

" _ **Oh wow, you are a fast learner, well done, bravo"**_

Link frowned at the voice again, this time it was being sarcastic.

"Listen, whatever you are" said Link "If you know about these creatures around me and this gauntlet in my hand, please tell me."

" _ **Don't want to, you just have to find out"**_

Link frowned at that answer and tries to figure it out for himself, he slowly move his gauntlet clad hand forward, the Browns felt this and slowly approaches the mass army of Stalfos. This intrigued Link and he slowly starts to understand what is going on. He flex his wrist and this caused the minions to form up in a line, weapons unsheathed and ready for the kill. Link felt a smile creep up on his face, something inside him is making him feel excited and amazed.

 _Oh, this is getting interesting_ thought Link as he then points at the stalfos, causing the Browns to charge at them and attack. _I have control of these creatures, I am controlling them, this is MY army, my minions…yes, that's what they are, they are minions, they now serve me and obey my every command._

Link has learned Minion Control! Now the minions will do his bidding.

The now dubbed minions charge in bone breaking frenzy and swiftly turning every Stalfo into bonemeal. Link only stays and watch with amusements, he doesn't know why he is enjoying the battle but he is accepting this joyful feeling.

The stalfos are now turning to dust, but this time balls of light wisp out from the piles of bonemeal and fly towards Link and entering in the Gauntlet's glowing jewel. Link suddenly got bored watching the minions fight the Stalfos and decided to shatter some skeletons himself. He unsheathes his sword and shield while charging in to join the fun with his minions.

The sound of breaking bones on sharp steel echoes in this corridor, Link is having a ball in this place. It's slowly affecting his morals but he doesn't give a damn, he is having so much fun killing these undead fiends. The fighting continues for 5 more minutes until every Stalfo in this corridor is eradicated, and while the Stalfos are dealt with, the minions are playing various games like skittles, cricket and football with the surviving bones, Link is using a Stalfo skull as a ball to juggle while he leaves the corridor.

 _Arena: Viewing Booth_

The corridor leads Link to the viewing booth that oversees a moderate sized arena, there he sees the ring flowing with 3 Moblins, who are now trapped with a never ending hoard of Stalfo. Link cannot get to the Moblins to slay them himself, but then he wondered…why should he when the Moblins are about to die by the hands of those undead fiends. He sat down on the booth and watches the foul beast battle to the death against the Stalfo while he continues juggling the skull he still has.

" _ **Hmm, it seems the tower is one big solution for you, huh?"**_ the voice finally speaks out to Link, Link merely shrugs and watches the show.

The Moblins are being overwhelmed, despite the fact that the Stalfo are so easy to destroy. There are too many Stalfos for the Moblins to handle. However, the Moblins are handling it well as the Stalfos population in the arena is depleting rapidly. The now growing audience of the Brown Minions boo and jeer at the Moblins when they victoriously defeated the Stalfos. Link frowns at this until he heard a bellowing roar echoing from within the arena, Link leans forward and noticed there are a few portcullis gates on the side of the ring, then he looks far to see what is behind one of the closed gates.

" _ **Them bag of bones are pathetic, but I'm sure a bigger beast would help."**_ Said the voice.

"So you finally decided to help me, huh?" said Link

" _ **Not that I want to, but both of us know that we don't have time to waste. Since you have the power to command those things, tell them release the Helmasaur that's caged in the arena."**_ Said the voice again, Link smirks at this suggestion and raised his gauntlet to command a minion.

"Unleash the Helmasaur!" said Link

A few random minions scurry off towards the winch and starts raising the portcullis gate, the Moblins saw this and prepare themselves for their next battle. Exiting though the opened gate, a huge bulky dinosaur-like beast with a horned helmet waddles out, snorting fierously and prepares to charge. The Minions cheer for the Helmasaur, chanting "Kill, Kill, Kill!" while they wave their flagons of beer and roasted Moblin kebabs as the show is about to start. The sight of those kebabs does make Link feel hungry, luckily a few minions enter in the viewing booth and present him a slightly overcooked Cucco.

" **For you!"** said the Minions

Link accepts the cooked Cucco, he noticed that one of the minions is bruised and covered in peak marks and scratches. Not surprising since Cuccos do fight back if assaulted, especially in groups.

" _ **Oh on Hyrule did they find that Cucco? Or better yet, managed to kill one?"**_ said the voice to itself.

Link starts eating his roast Cucco and enjoys the show.

The Moblins are now in deep shit, the Helmasaur is tough and more dangerous than the Stalfos. The Helmasaur charges and struck down one of the Moblins sending him flying and crashing into the arena wall, the audience applaud and cheer at this spectacle. Now 2 Moblin's remain in the ring, the Helmasaur shake its body and snorts out hot air from his armour covered nostrils, it leers at the other 2 Moblins and charges again. The Moblins pull out their bow and arrows and tries to stop the beast, but the fired arrows just bounce off the armoured helmasaur as it continues charging with full speed.

SLAM

The Helmasaur made impact and struck one of the Moblins, you can hear the sound of breaking and organs tenderizing from the impact. This Moblins is good as dead and now only one remains. The minions cheer again, Link chuckles at this as he is having so much fun. This Dark Tower is a wonderful place to be in, he feels at home here, the minions who reside here are pleasant company, apart from the Stalfos but they were created by dark magic so there might be something that causing the Stalfo to reanimate to life, perhaps a Wizzrob or something.

Link suddenly starts to yawn and noticed that he's been here long enough, he has to find the rest of the Moblins.

" **Mastah!"**

Link turns to notice an approaching minion scurrying towards him.

" **For you!"** said the minion presenting Link another Key.

Link has obtained the Lower East Wing Key!

"Awesome" said Link putting the key in his pocket and turns to see the last Moblin getting trampled by the Helmasaur. "Looks like I'm almost done here, but I still need to find the rest of the Moblins and find a way out of here."

Lower East Wing: Dungeons

With the West Wing searched, Link now has the East Wing to go through. Thanks to one of the Minions finding the key to the Lower East Wing, he ventures through. Now Link is at the dungeons, but it looks empty and dark. Link takes out his lantern and starts lighting up torches to help him see the way through the dungeons. The cages are filled with bones, perhaps of the Green Baron's prisoners he left to starve and possibly to torture, the young Hylian can imagine the screams of agony echoing in his head as he sees the skeleton's expression of woe and agony. But this doesn't cause any disturbance to Link as he keeps going.

There is nothing hostile in the dungeons that Link has to deal, apart from the keeses who nest in the dark ceilings, Ropes that slither through cracks and canals used as the Dungeon's primitive form of plumbing. Also rats, foul flea ridden vermin who thrive in this dark desolate place.

It is a 5-minute walk across the dungeons until Link reached the end of this area, where he reached the torture/interrogation area. And luckily the Moblins are here, thanks to some minions who are preparing to torture them in various ways. One is strapped in a rack, one is in an iron maiden, the other getting dunked in a cauldron of oil but no flame is burning to heat it. The same goes to another torture device that is rather unusual to Link's eyes. It resembles a dodongo but it's made of bronze and hollow. The minions just shoved the last Moblin in but they are having trouble lighting up the fires for both the iron dodongo and the cauldron of oil.

Link sighed and rolled his eyes while he takes is lantern and uses it to light up the cauldron and the iron Dodongo. Now Link does next is watch the minions torture the Moblins, the rack stretches the limbs, the iron maiden punctures and bleeds the body, the boiling oil burns and melts skin. But what does the Iron Dodongo do? Suddenly Link heard the Iron Dodongo roar as smoke comes out from the nostrils and mouth. The Moblin inside the Iron Dodongo is being cooked alive, screaming from within the iron statue, but the scream sounds almost identical to a Dodongo's.

" _ **I never understand you humans, creating something so foul to use on others. But it doesn't really matter since Moblin's aren't classed as sentient beings"**_

Link only chuckled while a Minion approaches to present him another key.

" **For you!"** said the Minion

Link has obtained the Upper East Wing Key!

" _ **That's the last key on his lower tier of the tower, the remaining Moblins must be in the last room. Good, I was getting impatient anyway"**_

"What do you mean by that?" said Link

" _ **I'll explain when you kill all those Moblins and leave this Din- forsaken tower"**_

"Hmm, I don't know" said Link as he feels hesitant. "I kinda link it here, I might move in. It feels homey."

" _ **are you really that twisted in the head or are you just messing with me?"**_

"And why do you care, you're just a figment of my imagination." Said Link "I mean, I'm in a haunted Tower that's been abandoned for nearly 20 years, infested with Stalfo, strange imps calling me master and being good hosts, providing me with something to eat, some entertainment and aiding me on my hunt for Moblins. Now normally I'd be freaking out about this but I'm not. It feels comfortable and I like this place, all it needs is a fixer-upper."

The only response Link gets from the voice is a groan and said nothing else. But Link didn't wait for any more from the voice and makes his leave to search for the remaining Moblins.

Upper East Wing: Portrait Room

Link enters the Upper East Wing; it is a where the portraits of the Overlords are displayed along with marble busts of their revealed faces. The busts show that the Overlords are Hylian by race, young, pubescent and very handsome. But their names on the portraits and busts have been scratched out, perhaps sabotage to prevent the history of the Overlords from ever known. But despite the scratched off names, the portraits and the busts weren't vandalized, they are perfectly preserved.

" _ **Strange, why would someone want to remove the names of these Overlord but leave the portraits and busts intact?"**_

The voice does make a good point, it is very strange for the portraits to remain intact and left alone while the names engraved on them are erased, but that's not the weird part. The conditions of this room is nearly flawless, it's like the 20 years of abandonment never happened.

" _ **Who doesn't want the name of the Overlords to be known?"**_ said the voice

Suddenly a volley of arrows is flying towards Link, luckily Link is fast as he delfect them with his shield. He looks yonder at the portrait room and sees the remaining Moblins. The total of the Moblins is about 30…no about 20 at best. Something doesn't feel right, there was only a few Moblins in the other rooms while a large number is in this room.

" _ **Link, look!"**_

Link took a good look and noticed a small cart with a chest. The Moblins was intended to enter the tower to rob it. Whatever is in that chest, Link cannot allow the Moblins leave the tower with it.

" _ **Show them what you've got!"**_

Link tighten his gauntlet clad hand and raised it in the air, the gauntlet emits a horn-like sound to summon the minions. The minions answer Link's call and emerges from the floor and doorway, armed to the teeth and eager to maim and massacre the Moblins. Link stretch out his hand to command his minions and points at the Moblins.

"Kill them, leave no survivors!" said Link

The Minions instantly charge into battle, the Moblins saw this and also charge into battle. Link joins in as he charges with his sword drawn and his shield high. Link and his minions showed no mercy to the Moblins, they butchered them without hesitation. This tower has made him war-torn and violent, it makes his blood boil and his spine chill with ecstasy. He swings his sword sideways, lopping off heads, disarming, eviscerating, ending lives in his path. Blood stains his clothes while rips are made when Link dodge sneak stabs and slashes from the Moblins but luckily evaded berely. His minions got more violent at the Moblins who try to harm their master and starts jumping on them, stabbing repeating on their heads and necks, blood gushing out organic fountains, spilling on the floor to form puddles.

The fight lasts for a few minutes, the Moblins are now nothing but piles of dead meat, the minions are salivating in their mouths at the pile, Link permits the minions to dispose of the corpses as they please. So the minions drag the Moblin corpses out of the portrait room, the only things that are left is the bloodstains and 20 balls of light. Link raise his gauntlet at the balls of light and absorb them, he can feel himself getting stronger by absorbing them. Next, he approaches the large chest and broke the lock with his sword, he opens the chest and see what it contains.

Link pulls out a forest green tunic with a hood, then he looks to see a chainmail vest, dark brown pants, boots and a single leather vambrace. With the bloodstains on his current clothes, a change is needed. So he starts getting undressed, unaware that a certain shadow is watching him get changed, now if this shadow had a physical body, it be blushing right now when it saw Link topless while trying to take off his boots.

It doesn't take long for Link to discard his old clothes and starts wearing his new ones. Now he dones the green tunic, the one the Green Baron wore 20 years ago, Link looks up to a portrait that presumed to be the Green Baron. Then he looks down at bust below it. Rather intriguing as the Bust looks completely like Link but a decade older than him. Link put up his hood and cover his mouth with the shroud used as a face mask.

Link has obtained the Green Baron's Tunic, he feels even more powerful!

Energy suddenly pulses in his body all the way from his gauntlet and then across his body. Link then starts to leave the portrait room and figure out how to get out of the tower. But suddenly the door that leads back to the main hall instantly closes and a padlock magically appears. But this padlock cannot be opened with a key, well not an actual key per say. Link tries to cut the lock off, but the sword bounces off as the lock is protected by a magic barrier.

"What is this?" said Link "First I kill off the Moblins, gotten myself a change of clothes and now I am trapped in a room with no other way out. What sorcery is this?!"

" _ **You've forgotten something, Link"**_

Link heard the voice again, but this time he notices the shadow now hovering in front of him. It is a little shadow with a small human-like appearance and one exposed eye.

"So you reveal yourself" said Link "And what do you mean I've forgotten something?"

" _ **You're not wearing the complete set, the "Tower Circlet" is not on your head"**_ said the little shadow.

"What's so important about this circlet?" said Link

The shadow only chuckles at Link and wisp around him in a playful way.

" _ **How else did the Green Baron enter though rooms that are magically protected? Open doors with a magical lock?"**_ said the Little Shadow

Link turns to the locked door, the lock doesn't have a keyhole so it can only be opened by magic. The circlet, the little shadow mentioned might be the only way.

"Where is this circlet?" said Link

" _ **I dunno"**_ said the little shadow shugging it's shoulders. _**"You're guess is as good as mine"**_

Link then drops his head and his face deadpanned by the answer.

"Oh just fucking great!" exclaimed Link as he strokes his hair back and sighed.

How on Hyrule is he gonna get out of here?

 **To be continued**

 **Overlord Log**

 **Name:** **Link**

 **Age:** **17**

 **Race:** **Hylian**

 **Hair:** **Blonde**

 **Eyes:** **Blue**

 **Minions:** **Browns**

 **Weapons:** **Ordon Sword and Shield**

 **Armour:** **Green Baron's Tunic**

 **Inventory:** **Slingshot**

 **Mysterious Gauntlet**

 **Lantern**

" **Evil Presence" Rune Stone.**

 **Stalfo Skull**


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Link: Hyrule Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or the Legend of Zelda

Chapter 3: The Tower Circlet

Portrait Room

Link is pacing back and forth in the Portrait Room that he's now trapped in since the lock on the door is magical, and the only way to unlock that door is with an item called the "Tower Circlet". But there are 2 problems: one, Link can't get to it since he is trapped in this room. And 2, he has no idea where the circlet is. Also Link is not alone, he is accompanied by a little sentient shadow whose been following him ever since he arrived at the tower to kill a fleeting gang of Moblins. The moblins are dead, but Link is still trapped in the Tower and needs to find a way out.

So Link keeps pacing back and forth, trying to find a way out but the tension is getting to him. He tries to ease the tension by looking at the portraits one by one, he takes his time looking at them and the longer he stares at them, the more familiar he is to them.

It's if he's looking not just paintings but mirrors, each of the portraits are wearing almost identical clothing, the armour pieces maybe different but the only things that are identical are the gauntlets, the green hooded tunics and the circlet made of blackened steel and with a red diamond shaped jewel. Link placed his hand on his forehead, now he feels naked without the circlet like the other Overlords, and it be useful around to open magic locked doors.

It felt like hours in that room but the time that passes is unknown since there are no windows in this room because it's at the inner section. Link has been looking at the portraits a thousand times, but mostly he's focusing on the Green Baron's portrait and the bust in front of it. He is unsure but he has a strong feeling around this portrait, as if he knew him or something. Link crouches down and sits in front of that very portrait and fix his eyes upon it. But the prolonged staring at that portrait is starting to take it's toll when his eyelids grew heavy and he suddenly collapses into a rather uncomfortable slumber. The little shadow noticed this and wisp towards him if he's alright.

The shadow is relieved when soft quiet snores is heard.

It has been a long night for Link, and he is not in harm's way so it's best for him to rest for a while before continuing his quest in this dark derelict tower.

Outside the Tower

Rusl has made camp outside the tower gates, he is keeping his campfire burning and getting ready to call it a night himself. He cannot leave without Link, who remains trapped in the tower, but he is confident that Link will get out with no problems. He pulled out a wooden ocarina and starts playing a soft melody to pass the time. Now normally this place is not an ideal camping side, with all the death polluting this forsaken land.

While Rusl continues playing his ocarina, he starts to remember the war that happened in here. He can still hear the conflict that happened 20 years ago.

(Flashback: 20 years ago)

The sound of war is loud in this desolate, the armies of Hyrule clash swords against the armies of the Green Baron and his loyalist, Hylians and humans who serve the Green Baron and believe that he should rule Hyrule to make it strong, and not to this weak pacifist king who begrudgingly commands his armies to defeat the Green Baron.

Young Rusl charges at his enemies, slaughtering those who are trying to kill him with every swing and slash with his sword, and every bash with his metal shield. His enemies never stood a chance, Rusl was indeed a skilled, relentless warrior that no one should mess with. He frowns at his enemies and prepares to fight them.

CLANG

CLANG

Rusl clash blades against his enemies while blocking other blades with his shield. Fighting to survive this war is all he can do in his young life. And praying that this war may end.

BOOM

Rusl heard a boom and turns to see the Green Baron, clad in a green hooded tunic, dark braces, gauntlets, greaves and pauldrons. His face hidden by the shadows formed by his hood but his mouth and nose shrouded by a bandana. Only his glowing yellow eyes are visible and tufts of blond hair poking out of the hood. He is armed to the teeth with a various weapons from his sword to his bow and arrow. He just exited the tower and dashes towards the commanders of his enemies.

King Hyrule, a benevolent but foolish pacifist man. He, like his predecessors, believe that the Overlords are a threat, not just to his kingdom but to the entire world as well.

Sheikah Matriarch Impa III, an old but skilled Sheikah warrior and the 3rd who hold the name "Impa".

And Prince Ganondorf, Gerudo Prince and he only male Gerudo in his kingdom since males are extremely rare in his race since the entire Greudo race is made entirely of females.

Rusl watches the Green Baron charging with the intent to kill, breaking through the Hylian army just to get to get near them. King Hyrule is succumbed by fear at the charging Overlord, but Impa and Ganondorf drawn out their swords the moment the Green Baron revealed himself.

However, the battle continues and Rusl keeps on fighting his enemies. Only hoping that this war would end.

(Flashback ends)

Rusl shook his head to end the flashback, that war was indeed a tragic one, but he was lucky to have survived it. He rekindles the campfire one more before laying down to sleep.

"Please be alright in there, Link" said Rusl before slowly lowering his eyes and drifts to sleep.

Dark Tower: Portrait Room(Morning)

Morning has come but Link still softly snores in his sleep. However, the sleep isn't peaceful despite the calm expression on his face. He is having a nightmare; he doesn't show it but it is haunting him. But the more he has these nightmares, the more he realises that they aren't really nightmares, but memories from a past life or something. The realization happened the moment Link set foot in the tower, he can feel himself change, his brain is pulsing violently as if a cluster of repressed memories is trying to break out from his subconscious. He is growing sadistic, prove from the way he slain those moblins, he felt home in this tower and didn't know why.

But then it hit him, it was scary at first but Link mentally understanding the meaning of those nightmares, however they appeared to be nightmares because they are actually memories of dark malevolent events that happened in the past, all across Hyrule. The screams, the horror, the monsters invading the peaceful villagers in the Hyrule provinces. It was foggy at first but then it suddenly got perfectly clear, Link doesn't appear as a victim…but the source.

Link suddenly woke up from a cold sweat, he woke up from a true nightmare, a nightmare of his death…well not really his death but he dreamt that he was someone else but himself at the same time, and he died slowly and painfully. But it's not just one death, the nightmare changes scenes of different events, being different people but himself dying by the hands of his enemies. Link starts muttering the name of the person in that killed him in that nightmare.

"King Hyrule…King Hyrule"

Link tightened his grip in anger when he said that person's name. Link who that person is, the King Hyrule…or rather the Kings from past events who share the name of Hyrule, passing down from father to son. Just like a certain princess who has a name pass down to the other and the next. But that's not all, in his nightmare, Link goes by his name. Even the King Hyrules from the past call him Link.

But why?

" _ **Morning!"**_

The little shadow wisp sudden towards Link the moment he woke up and leans on his shoulder, he cannot feel the shadow touching him so it doesn't bother him.

" _ **So what now?"**_ said the little shadow

"I don't know, I combed this very room for anyway out but I found nothing" said Link as he still looks at the Green Baron's portrait. "Funny, I don't really know why I'm here, how I acted like this. It's if I belong here, destined to be here. Like I'm being tested"

" _ **Yeah, it's funny. I never knew that you might be the next Overlord,"**_ said the little shadow _**"Everyone in Hyrule knew all about the tales of the Overlords, about them being an unstoppable force, so powerful that even the three goddesses fear them. But here you are, trapped in a room full of paintings, all identical than the rest."**_

"Yeah, shame we can't tell them apart since the names are scratched out" said Link

" _ **Hmm, maybe I can fix that"**_ said the Little shadow as it starts to snap it's fingers, the engravings engulf in pixelated shadows for a few seconds before it fades and the engravings comeback. _**"Here we go!"**_

"Thank yo…" said Link as he starts to read the name of the Green Baron until he suddenly paused in shock. The name of the Green Baron that's been revealed and that it he is called shocked Link in disbelief. "Oh merciful Farore, what madness is this?"

The name of the Green Baron…is Link.

Link couldn't believe his eyes at this, why does the Green Baron have the same name has he? Link then turns to the other portraits to read their names, they too bear the name Link.

What is happening? Why do the Overlords of Old have his name? does it have to do something about the nightmares he's having, the repressed memories trying to burst out from his brain? Link is hyperventilating, he is confused, getting angry at this.

"AAAAGH!" Link screams in anger and confusion, he is shrouded in a malevolent aura and blue lightning. Causing the portrait room to shake, the portraits are tilting, the busts are falling and breaking. Link unsheathes his sword and starts slashing at the portraits. "What madness is this! Why am I led to this Farore forsaking place? Why do I feel at ease here, why do I share the name of Hyrule's greatest evils. WHY am I wearing their garbs, why, why, WHY!"

The runestone in his pocket is reacting by Link's anger and confusion, Link can feel it pulsing and takes it out. He looks at it closely reading the runes which translate "Evil Presence", then the rune rumbles in his hand, a dark power surges though his hand and travelling in his body, the lightning shrouds him more, the sensation is intense but then it gets even more pleasurable. Link reaches out his gauntlet clad hand and a huge burst of lightning shoots out from his palm.

Link has learned **Evil Presence!**

Link slowly starts calming down as the dark magic flow around his body like a calm breeze, all this confusion is fading away, the shock of the fact that the Overlord in those portraits share his name suddenly stops. He breathes softly as his mind is at ease, but the discovery still burns in his mind, and the question constantly echoes in his brain: why does the Overlord's share my name?

The knowledge of that spell instantly entered his brain the moment that runestone feed dark magic in him. He knows what that spell does, which is lucky since the floor suddenly shake and skeletal hand burst out as more Stalfo rise up from the ground.

"I don't know what is going on, but I think I'll get the answers later on" said Link as he unsheathes his sword and starts hacking them to pieces, but no matter how many he kill, more rises up and the vast number starts to overwhelm him. Link kept slashing with his sword and bashing skulls with his shield.

Speaking of Skulls, the skull Link has slowly starts pulsing in blue lightning within his tunic. But he didn't notice, he's still trying to survive from the growing hoard of Stalfos, Link tries to summon the minions but they didn't answer his call, its if something is preventing the call to be called.

Link yelled out a battle cry while he battles these skeletal fiends and stretch out his gauntlet and casts his new spell at the Stalfo Hoard. The lightning causes a chain reaction between them, the Gauntlet and the skull in Link's pocket. The Stalfo Skull starts floating out of Link's pocket and hovers up above him, it starts gathering the other skulls like a magnet, even if attacked to the spines of active Stalfos. Link just steps back as he was this, a cluster of skulls keeps growing until it's the size of a boulder, and after a few minutes, the cluster stopped gathering and keeps hovering. "What the hell?"

But that's not all, the Stalfos stop attacking Link and starts kneeling to him.

"Whoa…what just happened?" said Link, now confused when the Stalfo are acting different, they are acting like…the minions. The skull cluster starts to descend and Link reaches out to it, the cluster compresses and cracks until it shatters into pieces, in it's place is a piece of armour, a pauldron that resembles a jaw-less Stalfo Skull no resting on his left shoulder.

Link has obtained the Stalfo Pauldron! Now he has control over the undead Stalfo.

Link turns his attention to the Stalfo and then raise his gauntlet to execute a command to them. "Get me out of here!."

The Stalfo bows to Link and heads to the Green Baron portrait and unhook it off the wall, exposing a strange panel with a handprint on it. Link approaches the panel, his gauntlet starts pulse and react to it.

Link looks at his gauntlet and reaches out to the panel to press his palm upon it, but the gauntlet pulses even more and it suddenly slams to the handprint and engulfs in blue electric magic. This causes the floor to rumble and split open to reveal a flight of stairs that does down.

The Little shadow wisp by Link's shoulder to look at the stairs with Link, it widens the exposed eye with awe and amazement.

" _ **Wow, a secret in the tower. A bit cliché but still amazing."**_

"Let's just go, I want answers and out of this damn enjoyable tower," said Link as he starts climbing down the stairs to leave the portrait room with the little shadow and his new legion of Stalfos.

Catacombs

Link descends to the lower section of the tower, straight down to the catacombs. It's dark down at the catacombs but fortunately Link has plenty of oil left in his lantern to see through the darkness, the little shadow is nowhere to be seen in this dark place but it is near, actually sitting on Link's shoulder, just minding its own business while Link ventres through the catacombs. Link shift his eyes at the walls, decorated with skulls, skeletons of the dead soldiers lay to rest and ancient clay urns filled with cremated remains.

The walk through the catacombs is not bad, a bit spooky since Link has the Stalfo accompany him but not bad since the skeletal fiends are now loyal to him. The path Link is on leads him to the centre of the Catabombs, large chamber decorated with tall statues of beautiful maidens with brass braziers in their arms. The Braziers instantly lit up the moment Link set his foot in this chamber.

Link looks around to see which way to go next in his search for the Tower Circlet. But there is one problem: there are number our paths that leads to other chambers. The catacomb interior is segmented with numerous chambers where each have a few number of sarcophagi are resting. The circlet is in one of those sarcophagi, and there were so many Overlords each resting in a sarcophagus, it'll be like finding a needle in a haystack.

But before he could even start his search for the circlet, high cackle echoes in the chamber.

" _ **heh heh heh! Oh goody! A mortal to play with, heh heh heh heh!"**_

Link looks up to see who spoke to him, up in the ceiling he sees what appears to be a creature that looks like a dark purple Eyesoar with 6 bat wings and a sinister red eye.

" _ **So you're here to claim the Tower Circlet,"**_ said the Eyesoar-like creature. _**"Well you can't have it, I am the guardian of the Tower's possessions. The Green Baron has ordered me to protect them all, at ALL costs. Turn back now or meet your doom!"**_

 _ **Meet your doom? Really Vaati**_ thought the little shadow as it rolled its exposed eye.

That's right, this creature is Vaati. Apparently it is the guardian of the Dark Tower's treasures, ordered by the Green Baron to protect them from thieves and intruders, no matter who they are.

" _ **So you're still here, huh? Heh heh heh, you must be brave or stupid to stay here, mortal!"**_ said Vaati as he hovers above Link. _**"But you will not find the Circlet, it's well hidden and broke into pieces. heh heh heh. You're doomed, DOOMED heh heh heh!**_

Vaati cackles loudly before vanishing in a cloud of darkness and a pair of wall masters merge out from the walls.

 _ **Ok, now Vaati is going overboard with this**_ thought the little shadow, _**Doesn't he know that this boy is the new Overlord?**_

The Wallmasters descends down from the walls and crawl towards Link, the young Hylian draw out his sword and shield as these giant hands approach him.

" _ **You must hurry and find the circlet,"**_ warned the little shadow with worry in its voice. _**"If those Wallmasters catch you, they'll drag you out of the catacombs and take you back to the portrait room"**_

"Well I best start my search then" said Link as he raises his gauntlet summon his Browns, but nothing happened. "What the hell?"

" _ **heh, heh, heh, you cannot summon your minions in this place. It's magically sealed"**_ Vaati's voice echoes with a mocking laugh. _**"You're doomed, DOOMED HEH HEH HEH!"**_

"Damn it" said Link while be jumps back from a lunge attack from a Wallmaster. Link forces it back by slashing it at the palm, but it only immobilized it for a few second but it's enough for Link to get a distance from the advancing Wallmasters. Link frowned at this, he can't summon his minions here, Vaati placed a magic seal to prevent it. But then he realised something, he has the Stalfo with him. "Ah, of course!"

Link felt embarrassed that he just forgotten his new Stalfos, so he stretch out his gauntlet to control them, the Stalfo respond and salutes to Link.

"Search through every sarcophagus, bring me the Circlet pieces!" said Link while he decides to keep the Wallmasters busy.

The Stalfo salutes and scatters across the catacombs to search for the broken circlet pieces. The skeletal fiends all start ripping off the lids of every sarcophagus in this dark dank tomb. Link remains in the main chamber, keeping the Wallmasters busy, Link is accompanied with a few Stalfo as backup. The giant hands try to grab Link but failed when the Stalfo sacrifice themselves in their master's place. The search for the circlets is slow, the sarcophagi lids are heavy and made of solid stone. And unfortunately when the Stalfo did find the pieces of the circlet, a secondary trap is sprung as a swarm of Poes appear with their ghastly lanterns and scythes attack the Stalfos to defend the circlet pieces.

You could hear Vaati's cackles in the darkness as he watches in the shadows, his single red eye beams with excitement as he watches this battle for the circlet pieces.

But despite the difficulty of the situation, Link pushes through. The circlet pieces are found, all he needs to do is gather them and leave this place. He dashes to where the circlet pieces are, dodged every attack from the Wallmasters, evade the scythe slash from the Poes. He starts gathering all the pieces of the circlet one by one.

Vaati noticed this and stops his cackling, he narrowed his eyes and fades away, along with the Wallmasters and the Poes.

Link has obtained the circlet fragments!

" _ **So you managed to find the circlet, eh?"**_ said Vaati's voice echoing in the now empty catacombs. _**"Well good for you, but it looks like the circlet is in pieces, and you can't use it to unlock those magical locks. Too bad, you're going to be trapped in here forever heh heh heh, FOREVER!"**_

Link frowned at this, Vaati is right, the circlet is broken and it is useless in this way. How on Hyrule can Link use this to get out, he thought. He pockets the pieces and searches for a way out of the catacombs, but not by the way he was when he entered.

BANG

BANG

The sound of banging is faintly heard, like a hammer banging on metal, Link lifts his head up to see that the noise is coming from the other side of the wall, he placed his left ear to hear it.

BANG!

BANG!

The noise is definitely coming from the other side, and the wall is thinner than the others.

"Break it down" Link commands the Stalfos to knock that wall down.

The Stalfo obey, they charge at the wall to break it down, resulting in numberous scattering of bones with each Stalfo charges in the wall. But despite the Stalfos breaking apart by their charge, the impact is causing the wall to crumble as the bricks topple down, along with the skulls that are decorated on it. The wall is knocked down, revealing a hidden path with a flight of stairs at the end.

BANG!

BANG!

The noise got louder than before, it is coming from up the stairs. Link wasted no time walking through this hidden path and up the flight of stairs.

But what is making that noise?

Tower Forge

Link reached the top of the stairs and entered a room with such unbearable that he was forced to take off his tunic and chainmail, exposing his lean strong chest. Link turns his head to have a look at where the path has lead him to. The room is dim, the only light is the glowing smelted irons in the burning furnaces and glowing forged weapons and armours in stone moulds. This room is the dark tower's forges, and the source of that banging is from a minion wearing a welding mask, leather apron and gloves, and wielding a forging hammer that he uses to bang the hot glowing weapons in shape while it's still soft from the intense heat.

This blacksmith is busy forging weapons and crafting them with no breaks whatsoever. The furnaces are constantly being refilled with scrap metal and ores for more production in the forge. The loud bangs are heard in rhythms, putting every sword, axe, mace in shape before cooling it in water before it gets stored in the armoury later.

" _ **Hmm, ain't this convenient. Now you can get that circlet fixed."**_ said the little shadow emerging out from Link's shadow and leaning on his bare shoulder, the little shadow couldn't help but blush when it's hands is above his pec. _**Okay, stay focused. You have a job to do, think about your revenge. Revenge is all that matters.**_

Fortunately, Link couldn't feel the little shadow's hands on him and starts walking towards the minion blacksmith. He can hear it mumbling irritably while he works, it has been working nonstop for Din know how long.

" **Giblet always forge this; Giblet always forge that. No stop for Giblet!"**

The minion blacksmith known as Giblet finished banging on a glowing hot axe and cools it with water before tossing it in pile of weapons and armour. Then giblet stops as he felt someone behind him and turns to see Link, Giblet suddenly bow down to Link.

" **Master, you have come for Giblet's service"** said Giblet **"I have waited too long for Master's return, and with new body too"**

Link is confused at this, what did the minion mean by "new body"? Giblet noticed the confused look on the hylian's face, he only chuckled.

" **Oh, you not awake yet,"** said Giblet **"Master needs circlet to help wake up. Does Master have circlet?"**

Link presents the pieces to Giblet, the blacksmith snatches them off Link and starts forging it without delay. The forging didn't take long for giblet, he stuck the pieces together with molten iron and hammers it in shape. Then he dunks it in the molten iron again to strengthen it as it has been a while since the circlet was worn.

" **There we go, for you"** said Gibelt as he presents the now complete circlet to Link.

Link takes the circlet and puts it over his head. Then suddenly, Link's eyes rolled back the moment the circlet is on his head, he is having a vision. All those visions are flashing, like he is reliving through them one by one.

(Flashback: Hyrule's birth)

Hyrule Castle: Throne Room

The first vision takes Link back where Hyrule was first born, along with it's kingdom. The castle was just construction and a coronation is being performed to the first king with the name Hyrule. The King is being crowned by a sheikah elder named Impa, witnessing the coronation is the first Hylian settlers, roughly a few hundreds. Witnessing the coronation is a Link, the first Link, wearing a green tunic and cap, wielding his sword and shield, but he is old and grey, that is because it has been many a decade since the Hylians returned from the sky after the world is cleared of the demons and the death of their Demon Lord and Demon King, which Link is responsible for. He is praised as a hero, a great warrior chosen by the Goddesses.

But despite his heroic deed, he was never chosen to be Hyrule's king since the goddesses never approve it, despite his sacrifice. Instead, the goddesses bestow Link's friend Zelda to be Hyrule's ruler, sadly Link never got the chance to be with Zelda while she was Hyrule's first Queen and got a family of her own. But sadly Zelda passed away and now the title passed on to her son, Prince Hyrule as king.

"By the will of Goddess Farore, Din and Nayru, I crown thee King of Hyrule" said Impa as she placed the Hyrule crown on his head.

All of Hyrule applaud to their new King, including the King's sister princess Zelda, who now bear the name of her late mother and inherited her beauty and appearance. Well, all but Link who just stares emotions at the scene and decided to leave without everyone knowing. All but Zelda, she noticed Link leaving and decides to follow him without her brother knowing.

Hyrule Castle: Courtyards

Link is relaxing in the courtyards, enjoying the peace and quiet outside. He takes out his lyre, it was a gift that the late Queen Zelda gave to him a long time ago. He starts playing a song called "The ballad of the Goddess", playing this brings a tear to his eyes, Zelda use to play this.

 _/en daʃeʋu no_ _be̞ ʃʊndu/_

 _/tye̞ ʃʊtu ke̞wɛnu sale̞/_

 _/en daʃeʋu no_ _be̞_ _dʊʃu/_

 _/tye̞ ʃʊtu no_ _be̞ dezu dotʃe̞/_

While Link play this melody that fills him with such melancholy, he didn't notice Princess Zelda arriving at the courtyard and listened to Link's lyre playing. She watched Link play for 5 more minutes until the aging warrior noticed the princess and stopped.

"Oh, hello you're highness" said Link bowing to Zelda.

"I know that song," said Princess Zelda. "My mother use to play it to me when I was a kid."

Link smiled and nods.

"The ballad of the Goddess, it was your mother's favourite song" said Link "She always play it back when her and I live up in Skyloft, way before Hyrule was formed. *sigh* after all these years, I still can't believe she's gone…but it won't be long until I will see her again."

"Please don't say that, Sir Link" said Princess Zelda placing her hand on his shoulder. "I doubt my mother would've wanted you to think about death."

Link couldn't help but smile at the princess, she reminds him of Zelda.

"You're so like your mother" said Link as he stands up. "But you should know that I am an old man, my adventuring days are over. It's time for me to leave and enjoy my retirement."

"But you'll be alone, Sir Link" said Princess Zelda "You don't have any family, and your friends have passed on also."

"Aye, but I'm fine with it" said Link as he takes his leave. "Give the King my regards for me"

Time-skip: Link's cottage

Link walks away and leaves the castle, that is the last time the Princess saw Link that day. The aging warrior has spent his remaining years in retirement, living in a simple cottage within the Eldin Province, near the Sheikah village of Kakariko. Link has gotten much older but still limber, he is chopping up some firewood to restock since winter is drawing near. He does live a simple life, he does get kind visits from the local Sheikah, including Impa and her granddaughter who shares her name. but right now, Link's visitor isn't the one with pleasantries, King Hyrule has come to bring dire news to Link.

"Princess Zelda has been kidnapped?" said Link in shock at the King's news.

"I'm afraid so" said King Hyrule with his face lowered in sorrow. With the King is Captain Impa, the elder Impa's granddaughter who is captain of the guard and royal bodyguard. She has a flawless resemblance of the Impa Link knew way back in his prime, no doubt her descendent, and also share her name. "The kidnapper managed to get pass Captain Impa in and out of the castle, she only noticed when things are too quiet in Zelda's bedchambers. By the time she raised the alarm, it was already too late."

"I-I am sorry for your loss, your majesty" said Link as he sighed sadly. "But why aren't you going after the prep who took the princess."

"We did, but we cannot get through" said King Hyrule frowning. "The kidnapper resides in some ancient but eerie tower that is protected by a magical barrier. And that's why I came here, I need your help, Link."

"What can I do?" said Link

"We need you to draw the Master Sword one last time" said King Hyrule.

Link frowned at this and turns away.

"You know we can't do that, it's too soon for the sword to be drawn out. The Demon King's aura hasn't faded yet. Drawing the sword will cause him to be reincarnated and bring the entire world into ruin." Said Link

Captain Impa suddenly step forward to Link.

"What choice do we have, the Princess is in grave danger" said Impa before she turns to the King, as if she is asking him permission for something. The King nods at her before she speaks, though reluctant to say. "The Princess now wields the Triforce of Wisdom"

Link widen his eyes at this and turns to the Shiekah Captain as if she was jesting.

"You're not serious," said Link "Why would Zelda have the Triforce of Wisdom"

"Because she was chosen by the goddess to possess the sacred Triforce, but that's not all" said King Hyrule. "The other triforces are missing from the Sacred Temple of Time, I assume that they are sent to the other chosen ones. And that makes it dangerous, I understand Zelda but if the other 2 pieces of the triforce fell to the wrong hands, it will be disaterous for the kingdom, especially if some possess all 3 pieces."

I see" said Link as he frowns at this, he doesn't like this but it's clear that Hyrule is in danger and he is needed to save it one again. "Very well, I'll help you. We must get the Master sword"

"Right" said King Hyrule nodding at the old hero.

(end of flashback)

Link snaps out of his flashback and leans on the wall, he just saw an event that might answer his question. He witnessed a memory of an old warrior who is also called Link, but the memory was half viewed, and it didn't tell him much. Why would this be about the Overlords?

" _ **Hey, are you alright?"**_

Link turns to the little shadow and nods.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be alright Midna" said Link while rubbing his head.

The little shadow known as Midna gasped in shock at this, how did Link know her name.

" _ **Whoa, how did you know my name?"**_ said Midna still in shock. _**"I never told you my name"**_

Link realised something, Midna didn't tell him her name yet he knows it. How is that possible.

"I-I don't know" said Link as he approached the locked door, and the lock is indeed magical. "But I'll soon find out."

Link placed his gauntlet clad hand on the magic lock and it suddenly dissolves away into nothing. Link smiles satisfactory at this and opens the door to leave the tower forges.

"Let's get the hell out of here" said Link walking through the door with Midna following him.

Throne Room

Link and Midna left the forge and arrives at the throne room, right at the centre of the tower. It is a large circular room, decorated with demon statures holding burning braziers, candelabras and tall thick pillars that reach up to the ceiling. And also at the end of the room, between 2 flights of stairs are a large wooden throne with a wolf motif and hollow triforce ornament above the throne, save for one triforce piece on the top. The Triforce of power, which grants the wielder use of mystical powers.

The Triforce radiates its golden light at Link, forcing him to cover his eyes but the back of his hand is imprinted by the magic when the mark of the Triforce is shown.

Link then starts to walk towards the throne, while he walks to it the minions scurry out of the shadows and stand between Link's path to the throne. Link's head pulses more as he gets closer to the throne and the triforce, causing him to have a vision.

(Flashback: Hyrule's birth)

The aged hero, young Hylian King and Sheikah Captain broke through the magic barrier that shrouds the dark tower with the help of the Master Sword. The 3 warriors fight off the minions and head towards the throne room. In the throne room, Princess Zelda is levitating above the throne and sitting on that throne is mysterious knight wearing dark armour. His skin is dark blue with glowing tribal marking on his arms. On the back of his hand is the mark of the Triforce, and the Triforce of Power is place above the throne, radiating in a golden glow.

" **You're too late, the second triforce is now mine!"** said the Mysterious Knight as raise his hand to cast his spell on the Princess, extracting the Triforce of Wisdom out of her body. **"Soon I will have all 3 pieces and rule this new kingdom!"**

"AAAAGHHH!" screams Princess Zelda as the magic is ripping out the Triforce out of her body.

The King saw this and charges at the knight, but we was pushed back by a burst of blue lightning and crashes into the floor.

" **Fool! No one can match the powers of the Overlord!"** said the Knight who calls himself the Overlord, he continues his extraction on the Princess. **"No weak King will stop me on my conquest, no more Paladins to destroy my reign, no more empires that will oppose me, and especially no more foolish heroes will get in my way!"**

"You're majesty!" exclaims Impa and Link the moment King Hyrule was struck. Link frowns at this and slowly approaches the throne with the Master sword and his Shield.

Impa saw this but she decides to tend to the King's injuries.

The evil knight saw Link approach him, he merely smirks at the aged hero.

" **You should know better, Old man!"** said the Overlord as he starts blasting his dark magic at him.

But the magic bounces off when Link used his shield to defend himself and continued to walk forward. The knight growns but fortunately he as finished extracting the 2nd Triforce and his mark has changed to show 2 triforces on his hand.

" **I must admit it, you are tough to resist my power, but you're too late!"** said the Overlord as he starts channelling his new Golden power and transforms into a hulking beast that's 10 feet tall, long sharp claws and tusks, his feet reshape into cloven hooves and his face reshapes into a demonic pig with a long auburn mane. His skin is still blue but his glowing tribal marks spread across his body, on his chest is a mark that looks like the incomplete symbol of the triforce. He reaches out his clawed hand and a large battleaxe appeared in his grasp. **"But with 2 of the triforces in my grasp, I am unstoppable!"**

"I don't think so" said Link as he draw out his Master Sword and charges at the transformed Overlord.

The clash between Link's sword and the Overlord's battleaxe caused an aftershock, making the interior of the tower to quake. But while the Aged Hero fights the beast, Imp swiftly rushes to save Zelda and carries her back to where the injured king was. The transformed Overlord saw this and attempts to charge at the Sheikah Captain and the royal siblings. But Link stopped the charge by grabbing his tusks and wrestles him.

"Get out of here, I'll deal with him!" said Link wrestling with the transformed Overlord.

"But what about you?" said King Hyrule painfully while Impa helps him up.

"It doesn't matter about me, you must return to the castle." Said Link as he twist the beast onto his side, he draws out his sword and rushes to slay him. "Go, I'm come back, I promise"

Impa and the King reluctantly nods at Link and hesistantly leaves the throne room, Zelda slowly regains conscious and saw Link battle against the Overlord. She was about to call out to him but never got the chance, they left the old hero to his final battle.

"Yaaghh!" Link yelled out his battle cry and charges at the downed beast, but the Overlord got back on his feet and impaled him with his tusks. Link stops his charge the moment he was impaled, the Overlord smirks triumphantly and tosses the old hero into the wall.

Link collapses on his side and bled out from his wound, he shifts his eyes at the beast approaching him. Link tries to get up but the wound too painful for him to even move, also his old body betrays him.

The Overlord laughs as he stands on his hooved legs and slowly approaches the dying hero.

" **You are a fool, old man"** said the Overlord **"Do you really think that facing me will save that pathetic king and his kingdom, I have 2 of the triforce pieces, I am close to being a god! What power do you have to counter my own? Nothing, you have nothing against me, you're just a pathetic old man, weakened by age, withered by time. Crippled by mortality itself, I don't know if you're either suicidal, foolish, or insane. But if you've gotten weary of living, then I shall ease your suffering for you."**

Link grits his teeth and snarls at the beast. He sits up and kept his sword in his grip. He slowly stands up and struggles to lift the master sword. The Overlord scoffs at the ld hero's stubbornness and raised his battleaxe to end his life.

" **Enough of this, time to die!"** said the Overlord as he swings his axe at Link, Link prepares for the impact, unaware that the back of his left hand glows to reveal the triforce mark.

CLANG

The Axe clases with the Master sword, but this time it causes a cyclone mixed with Link's Triforce's golden power and the Overlord's tainted Golden Power of his 2 triforces. Link's master sword is starting to break, meaning the evil of the Demon King is leaking from the cracks and starts to wisp towards Link with a vengeance. Link saw this evil and panics,

 _No!_ thought Link as the evil starts attacking his soul, and to make matters worse, this attracts the Overlord's evil power and slowly leaves the Overlord's body and entering Link's, causing the Overlord to grow weak. The Overlord didn't notice this as he is distracted by the thought of killing Link. But Link is aware and already trapped, physically and spiritually, he can feel the 2 evils plaguing his pure soul, poisoning his spirit, he is at another battle to prevent it from corrupting his soul. Link has to hurry, so he gathered what he as have remaining of his strength and pushes the Overlord back, he forces the beast to back off to leave an opening and strikes at where he's at his vulnerable.

SLASH!

Link finished off the Overlord with a fatal blow, not even the power of the 2 Triforces can withstand the power of the master sword, which shatters after that final attack. With the blade shattered, the Demon King's evil is free, polluting the entire room and attacking Link. The Old Hero is coughing out a black substance as the evil is not poisoning his body. He reach out his hand and prayed for the goddesses to save him.

"Farore, Din, Nayru, help… me" said Link as he drop to his knees, the evil is overwhelming and killing him slowly and painfully.

" **Heh, you pitiful goddesses won't hear you here, Old man"**

Link turns his head to see the Overlord revert from his beastly form and back to his human form, armourless and dying.

" **The Goddesses of your culture fear the Overlords, just like all of the deities of other kingdoms."** Said the Overlord. **"And besides, they are powerless to save you from all that evil. Your only hope is to beg for a quick death, for that evil from Demon King Demise is toxic to the soul, not even I or my predecessors could stand it."**

The Overlord used his final breath by laughing and watching a few more minute of Link's suffering.

" **That is a fitting end for you Heroes, a death you truly deserve"** those are the final words of the Overlord. And with the Overlord's death, the tower starts to crumble for it is being supported by his foul magic. All Link can do is hope that the fallen debris would crush him and stop this suffering, but then a portal of darkness opens underneath the dying hero and drags him down before the tower falls beneath him.

(End of Flashback)

Link regained his senses and head towards the throne, he placed his gauntlet clad hand on the wolf headed arm of the throne. He feels more at home when he starts to sit on it, this causes the tower to pulse with dark magic and it erupts like it was a volcano of magic. The Tower now awake and it's master has returned. The minions bow down to their new master, and Link just sits there while his army grovels at his feet.

"Well done, Link"

Link sat up straight and looks through the grovelling minions to see Rusl entering the throne room.

"I had a feeling that you might be him," said Rusl as he gave Link a small bow. "Considering that you do share his name."

Link said nothing for a while and chuckles at his mentor.

"You've gotten old, my friend" said Link

"Hey, 36 ain't old" said Rusl pulling a face. "I'm still younger than you, old man"

"Spiritually old, Rusl. But at least my body is young and handsome the moment it first got reborn as the new Overlord" said Link "And unlike the Goddesses those peace loving Hylians worship, my prayers were answered."

"So do you remember about that day?" said Rusl

"It's still hazy, I just regained my memories" said Link as he got up from his throne and walk pass his grovelling minions, he kicked those who are in his path. "That's funny about reincarnation, it makes you forget and takes time to remember every detail."

"I suspect that you'll begin your quest of conquering Hyrule" said Rusl

"That's right," said Link as he walks away to leave the tower. "But first, let's return home. We don't want everyone getting worried, now do we?"

"No, we don't" said Rusl "The Mayor would want a report on our mission"

"Moblins…couldn't you pick something else to lure me here, Rusl" said Link

"Hey, I was lucky to find those Moblins and even prompt them to take that gauntlet" said Rusl "Vaati was very stubborn for not giving it to me"

"Pay him no mind" said Link "He's just doing his duty, just like you"

Faron Woods

The journey back to Ordon Village is long for Link and Rusl, it took them until the evening to get back, considering that Link didn't have Epona with him on the way.

"So are you gonna come back to the tower as my commander, Rusl?" said Link

"Nah, that's a young man's game" said Rusl "besides, I have a family and I enjoy my retirement"

"I see, it's a real shame though" said Link

"Don't worry, I think you'll find a better replacement than I" said Rusl

"Maybe Colin when he's older" said Link

"I don't know, Colin doesn't seem to be warrior material" said Rusl "Perhaps Talo"

"I do admire Talo's spirit, but he isn't responsible since he's reckless and impulsive" said Link "But it's too soon to choose them since they are still children."

"True, I doubt Uli would approve to have my son have full command on the Overlord's armies at a young age, even in general." Said Rusl

"Doesn't she know about us?" said Link

"I don't see the point telling her, I don't want to risk her life with the truth" said Rusl "She's an innocent woman, never involved with us loyalists."

"Well don't worry about it, I'll find new allies to aid me on my quest" said Link until he noticed something wrong. It is too quiet, the sound of birds and the rustling of trees is mute, as if no life is active in the forest. This amount of silence isn't right and caused Link and Rusl to unsheathe their swords halfway. "Be on your guard, Rusl"

"Aye" said Rusl as he held his half sheathed sword.

Suddenly an ambush is made by a group of soldiers in blue heavy armour, wielding halberds and a shield. Link and Rusl full draw their swords and charges at their pursuers.

Link bashes with his shield and slashes with his sword, Rusl does the same but also block attacks with his shield. The battle didn't take long, considering that Link and Rusl are skilled swordsmen, each of the slain blue soldiers puff into smoke, leaving piles of armour falling on the floor.

"Those weren't normal soldiers," said Rusl "What is going on?"

"I don't know" said Link until he caught a smell and turns to the path he and Rusl are taking. "I can smell smoke, Ordon is under attack."

"Uli, Colin!" said Rusl as he rushes off to Ordon in distress, his family is in danger.

Link run after Rusl, if something happened to Ordon, he might need help.

 **End of chapter**

 **Overlord Log**

 **Name:** **Link**

 **Age:** **17**

 **Race:** **Hylian**

 **Hair:** **Blonde**

 **Spells: Evil Presence**

 **Eyes:** **Blue**

 **Minions:** **Browns: Overlord's infantry.**

 **Stalfos: Undead soldiers created by foul magic.**

 **Weapons:** **Ordon Sword and Shield: Forged in Ordon, Link's current weapon**

 **Armour:** **Green Baron's Tunic: clothing worn by Hyrule's Overlords**

 **Chainmail vest: Armour worn underneath the tunic.**

 **Overlord Gauntlet: A magic gauntlet used to summon minions and cast magic.**

 **Tower Circlet: A circlet that connects the Overlords to the Tower.**

 **Inventory:** **Slingshot: A harmless toy used to fire projectiles**

 **Lantern: With this, Link will see through the dark.**

 **Minion Hives:** **Brown Hive: For Spawning Browns**

 **Stalfo Skull Pauldron: A piece of armour used to summon and spawn Stalfo.**

 **Allies:**

 **Rusl: Link's mentor in Ordon Village, he was at the war between King Hyrule and the Green Baron.**

 **Midna: a mysterious shadow that follows Link and guides him.**

 **Vaati: A mysterious creature assigned to guard the tower objects during Link's "absence".**

 **Enemies:** **King of Hyrule: Over the generations, Link and his incarnations are at war against the Kings of Hyrule who hold the name of Hyrule.**


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Link: Hyrule Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or the Legend of Zelda

Chapter 4: Dark Tower Falls

Faron Wood

Link and Rusl are rushing through the darkened Faron woods because the sight of rising smoke is coming from where Ordon village is at. As they run back to their village, they notice a barricade guarded by Hylian knights wielding spears and long shields. Rusl is confused at this first but he doesn't have time so he unsheathes his sword while Link does the same.

The Hylian knights saw Rusl and Link approach the barricade and group up in a phalanx formation. Suddenly Link raises his gauntlet to summon the Brown minions and the Stalfos to attack the Knights and break their formation for him and Rusl to breach through.

The Browns and the Stalfo crashed into the Knights and broke the line, Rusl and Link took this opportunity and went through the barricade while the knight is preoccupied by Link's personal army. But the obstacle is not over for there are Hylian archers hidden in the trees of the forest, they saw Link and Rusl break through and started firing volleys of arrows at them. Rusl and Link hoist their shields above them to shelter from the raining arrow. Some brush through them and inflict cuts but the 2 warriors push on.

Link frowns from the darkness of his green hood as his eyes leer at the archers up at the trees, he is unfortunate to have the right equipment to kill them from up the tree but they must reach Ordon to ensure the safety of its people.

"Just keep going, Link!" said Rusl

"I wish we had Epona with us" said Link

"I know, but reaching to the tower is impossible by horse." Said Rusl "The path is too dangerous for her, and I know you love that horse."

"Epona's been with me ever since, even from past lives." Said Link "Her destiny is linked with mine as my steed. But I do miss my other pets, like Dimitri for once."

"You mean that Dodongo you have back during the Oracle Era?" said Rusl, he very knowledgeable about the historical events in Hyrule, especially when Link's past incarnations were involved.

"Yeah, Dimitri as docile at first, but I trained him well to be a deadly and powerful mount for me." Said Link "But it'd kill to ride a Loftwing again."

"Yeah, shame they went extinct" said Rusl, ever since the Hylians settled at land and formed the Kingdom of Hyrule, the symbiotic relationship with the Loftwings ends. Unfortunately, the Loftwings were adapted with that Symbiotic Relationship that the entire race was domesticated, over the years without a rider, the Loftwings died out. That includes Link's Crimson Loftwing, Link even remembered the time when he tried to find his Loftwing and take it with him in Hyrule, but the Loftwings can't thrive in environments in low altitudes, so it's a tragic day in Link's past.

Suddenly they had to stop because the bridge that leads to the village is swarmed with reptilian Dinolfos and Aerolfos. They patrol the bridge, hiss to each other in some reptilian dialect while flicking their forked tongue to taste the air.

The numbers of foes on the bridge is too much for Rusl and Link, especially when the Bridge is too narrow for a decent sword swing without cutting the rope, but fortunately the sound of neighing is heard, Epona is galloping away from a swarm of Bublins who are trying to wrangle her to submission. The Green Baron searches for Horse-grass to call his steed, and with luck some horse grass is nearby. Rusl found hawk grass, which is used to summon a hawk once played. The sound from both grass echoes down to the ravine which the bridge is over. Epona heard Link played the horse grass and charges through the reptilian beasts on the bridge and reach her master. A Hawk calls back to the melody played by the Hawk Grass and starts swoop down, distracting the Aerolfos.

With the Dinolfos down and the Aerolfos distracted by the Hawk, Link and Rusl mounts on Epona and gallops across the bridge. And they continue forth until they reach Ordon.

Ordon Village

The Village is under attack, the villagers are panicking as the Hylian Knights are teamed with the Dinolfos, the Areolfo and Bulblin Slavers. The men arm themselves to fight off the raiders but they are easily overdriven while the women children and elderly are being gathered together so that.

With the male villagers defeated, everyone is dragged out from their homes while they're set on fire. A large knight known as a Darknut sluggishly approaches, the metal armour clunks from every step and when he moves his arms to pull out a scroll and pull it out to read.

" **Citizens of Ordon village of the Ordona Province. All of you are found guilty for the crimes against the Hyrulian Crown: Harbouring enemies of the Kingdom."**

"that is ridiculous, we weren't doing such things" said Mayor Bo standing up and protesting to the Darknut, only to get the back of his head whacked by the butt of a Dinolfo's sword.

" **Hold your lying tongue, we know that you're harbouring the traitor Rusl and the Green Baron."** Said the Darknut commander, pacing around the terrified Ordonian villagers. **"As punishment for your crimes, your new King Ganondorf Dragmire will decide on your fates. Take them away!"**

The Darknut commands his soldiers to imprison them in caged wagons, which will take them to Hyrule Castle for them to be tried. Suddenly Link and Rusl arrives on Epona, both are swinging their swords at the enemies they pass by.

"ULI! Colin!" called out Rusl to his wife and son.

"Rusl!" said Uli

"Dad!" said Colin

Rusl jumps off and charges to save not just his family but the rest of the villagers in Ordon. Link assist while on horseback, he rides on and slashes at the invading enemies, even raising his gauntlet to summon his Brown minions and the Stalfos to assist him.

" **Get them!"** commands the Darknut commander to his soldiers

And that's what they did, they charge in to capture the proclaimed traitor Rusl and the returned Green Baron. Rusl puts up a good fight, and Link has a good advantage on horseback which in increased his speed and lethality.

But sadly, the Link is still outmatched, for his hoard capacity on his minions has reached its limit. The Darknut's soldiers are well trained and disciplined, they fought off the minion hoard with only a moderate number of casualties. And to make matters worse, Link was then knocked from his horse when the Darknut commander pulled out a ball and chain and tosses it at Link. This spooked Epona and she started to run away, Link slowly tries to stand up but he was pinned by a few Dinolfos who cross their swords around his neck to keep him still.

Rusl is surrounded with the soldiers form an invert box formation, Rusl snarls at this and tires to break through, but his attempt only causes one of the soldiers to mortally wound him. The fight is now over.

"Rusl!" said Link trying to get up, but the weight on the reptilian soldiers and the sharpness of their blades kept him at bay. Suddenly the skies started to darken and the area became hazy and sepia. A dark pixilated portal with a swirling wormhole appears up on the sky. Dark pixels rain down from the portal and it builds up to form a strange figure in dark robes with long sleeves and strange stone piscine helmet. As he is seen, you could hear a faint hollow howl but unsure if this anonymous person is doing it.

" **Lord Zant"**

The person known as Zant walks towards the even more terrified villages, even turns his concealed head at Link before setting his sight at the Darknut Commander.

" _ **Well done, Commander. Your King will be please of this."**_ Said Zant is mouth echoes from his own helmet.

" **T-Thank you, sir."** Said the Darknut commander saluting to this mysterious person.

Zant returns his gaze at Link and crouches so that they would meet face to face. The mouth piece of his helmet lifts to reveal his blue-grey jaw and his permanent dimpled mouth and his sharp pointed teeth as he speaks.

" **We meet again, Link"** said Zant as he saw Link's confused look. **"Ah, so you've forgotten me. What a shame, oh well"**

Zant then sent Link up the portal, his destination will be revealed soon enough. He then turns to the villagers of Ordon, his faint hollow howl echoes in the dark as he slowly approaches them.

" **Citizens of the Ordona Provence, I am King Zant of the Twilight Realm and noble ally to your King Ganondorf Dragmire."** Said Zant **"I am here to deliver a message to you all, everyone here is guilty for harbouring the current incarnation of the Green Baron. And the punishment…is life in Twilight"**

Suddenly everything is changing, dark spots are rising from the ground like pixilated bubbles, a sepia haze clouds the area. The villagers are beginning to fade and in their place, are floating balls of fainted light, everyone except the children and Ilia.

" **However, the King believes that the Children should not share this fate. Commander, take them away."** Said Zant

" **Yes, Lord Zant"** said the Darknut commander as he commanders the Hylian knights, who are still physical like the children, to put the children in the caged carriages. Rusl is also physical, but he is seriously wounded, he watched his wife fade in twilight and his son dragged into a caged carriage.

"Bastard, what have you with my wife!" said Rusl

" **Your wife is fine, only she is in another plain of existence. She is within Twilight, in MY kingdom."** Said Zant **"She'll live normally in her new home, but you will never see her again. And as for the children, they will be relocated to Kakariko Village, where they will begin their new services to Hyrule at the Goron mines."**

Hyrule Castle: Throne Room

Link has been teleported right within the walls of Hyrule Castle and right in front of the royal throne. Sitting on the throne is a tall dark-skinned man with short auburn hair and a thick jawline beard. His clothes he wears are a Gold Gerudo Circlet, black robe with the burnt umbra Gerudo markings on his sleeves, underneath is a maroon shirt with a chest plate of the Royal Hyrule crest on it. He is Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of his Gerudo kin and as well the King of Hyrule.

The moment Link appeared before him, Ganondorf encases Link in a golden pyramid-like barrier. Then suddenly, Zant appears with Rusl, chained up and growing wearer by the minute. Rusl turns to Link and smiles weakly at him.

"Link, it's been too long. And here you are back in your prime" said Ganondorf

Link turns to Ganondorf, suddenly flashing memories which involves a certain Gerudo Prince fighting with the King of Hyrule at a battle 20 years ago.

"Ganondorf…so you managed to double cross the king, huh?" said Link

"Actually, took the crown by legal terms." Said Ganondorf as he stands up from his throne. "The previous king became too incompetent in ruling this nation that the once peaceful plains are infested in dark creatures from Octoroks to thieving Bokoblins. Not even Gerudo valley is safe, I came to Hyrule to help and gain help in return, but that old fool denied any. Not even the Princess."

Ganondorf looked at the back of his hand as the Triforce mark glows in a golden hue, shows that he bears the Triforce of power.

"With this power, I have to use to help both my own and my new allies." Said Ganondorf, "Sometimes from themselves."

"Is that why you sent children to work in the hot dangerous Goron Mines?" said Link "Damn, and I thought I am evil"

"The children of Ordon will be disciplined, but the mines are no longer dangerous to them, only the Gorons will delve deep in their volcanic home. My rule is stern, but I am not a monster." Said Ganondorf

"Is that why you destroyed the source of the tower's power, of MY magic?" said Link, the memories are now getting clearer, especially about his previous death. "The Heart, the spell runes, my minion hives."

"The Heart is destroyed, the runes became powerless without it, but the Hives remain active but useful if used benevolently. I insist that they'd also be destroyed but that Daphnes gave them to the other allies as a sign of good will and everlasting peace between us." Said Ganondorf. Their whereabouts are on a need to know basis, same for the depowered runes should they ever be reactivated. Last thing I want is you going on another dark quest in reclaiming your power and restarting your dark campaign in conquering Hyrule and the neighbouring kingdoms."

Ganondorf then turns to Rusl, who only knelt with his head high, not regretting anything but in sorrow for his Wife's banishment to Twlight and his son's transfer to a work camp in the Eldin Provence.

"You're a hard man to find, Rusl" said Ganondorf "An infamous collaborator to the Green Baron, traitor to the people of Hyrule."

"Just get it over with, now that I lost my family I might as well drop dead" said Rusl

"Your fate will come, but you will face justice first" said Ganondorf as he looks up to Zant "Zant, you know what to do."

" **Of course,"** said Zant bowing to Ganondorf, though he is also a King, Zant has great respect for the Male Gerudo for he helped liberate his kingdom from a wicked an arrogant ruler by…cutting her down to size.

"And Zant, give the Baron a little make-over, so that we can see that he really is…a beast." Said Ganondorf

" **Of course,"** said Zant as he pulls out a strange black stone with glowing red veins. It overs out of his overly sleeved hand and it shoot through the golden barrier and lodged into Link's forehead, the stone then sinks in and Link can feel himself change. **"That stone is a fragment of an ancient mask that my ancestors use for…dark and controversial rituals. Which forced the 3 Goddesses to banish them into the realm I now reign over. Consider it a parting gift, for we will never meet again"**

Link screams from his transformation, he drops on all fours, his skin getting furry, his face elongates into a snout, teeth sharpen, his hands and feet shrinks into padded paws. And finally, a long furry tail bursts out from his coccyx. The Pain ends but Link suddenly howls in anger before collapsing on the ground.

Rusl saw his old master's transformation and glares at Zant and then at Ganondorf, the Gerudo sighed while sitting back on his throne.

"Guards, take them away" said Ganondorf as he dispels the barrier so that the Hylian Guards will take the transformed Link and Rusl to the dungeons.

Meanwhile

Somewhere in the dark tower, a pale purple skinned man in dark purple cowl and cap watches over the scene through a boiling cauldron.

"Incompetent wretch, I should've know she'd cower when the **King of Shadows** revealed himself" said Vaati "I shouldn't have sent her to aid him."

RUMBLE

"Damn it, they're here!" said Vaati as he waves his hand over the cauldron see an army of Gorons and Hylian Knights planting bombs and tossing curled up Gorons to demolish the tower. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"

Vaati rushes by and starts gathering his tomes, his scrolls, every arcane item in his possession. He then notices a hilt and guard of the Picori Blade but the blade shattered, he remembered how we came to that broken blade.

(Flashback: Force Era)

Hyrule was having a festival called the Picori blade festival. Every year the kingdom of Hyrule celebrates the anniversary of the Picori Blade's creation by the fabled Picori which aided the Past Hylian King Gustaf in sealing a great evil that terrorized the Kingdom a century ago. And to celebrate this occasion, a swords tournament is made and the victor will be honoured to touch the legendary sword that sealed the great evil within.

The audience is currently watching the semi-finals, 4 competitors left in this tournament and only one will claim the victory. A messy brown-haired warrior in red diamond infused armour and a crystal around his neck duels with a navy blue haired Nobleman from a distinct kingdom, wearing a blue tunic and cape. The duel is intense as both are persistent but it ends when the red armoured warrior is finally defeated by the blue haired Lord.

"Lord Marth of Altea, takes the round!" said the referee.

The audience cheers as the nobleman named Marth waves to them while help his fallen opponent back on his feet.

"You fought well, good sir." Said Marth to the Warrior

"Same for you, I heard what happened in Altea. Shame that such a peaceful kingdom would wall to such evil." Said the Warrior

"And I heard of you and your 3 companion's deeds" said Marth as he notices the Warrior's friends who are at the spectator seats. One is wearing has long white hair and wearing all red, one is a woman in a white hooded cowl with red accents on the bottom, while the last one is wearing a blue cowl and a yellow hat but his face is concealed in shadows. "To think that you be linked in an ancient prophecy."

"The universe works in mysterious ways, I suppose" said the Warrior as he hands out his hand to the Altean Lord.

Marth smiled and shook the Warrior's hand.

Next match is between Vaati and a Knight in red and blue armour, to think that such a pathetic excuse of one would make it to the semi-finals is beyond anyone's guess. But fortunately, all that was just dumb luck from the knight when Vaati won the match instantly.

"Vaati, champion of Champions takes the round" said the referee

"Hm, what a waste of time" scoffed Vaati as he turns his back on that pathetic knight, who is named Jim, who hailed from the Kingdom of Hydlide.

"Now we have 2 competitors left, may one be victorious" said King Daltus as he and his daughter Princess Zelda stands on their booth. "Begin the match"

Marth and Vaati draw their swords and both begun their match, Marth swung first, but Vaati dodged and counters. Metal clangs echo when swords meet, both swordsman fight with everything they got, but Vaati has the upper hand and parried Marth enough to get an opening to exploit.

And he does, he strikes at where Marth is vulnerable and the Altean Lord falls, deeming Vaati victorious.

"And the winner of this year's Picori Blade tournament goes to…Vaati!" said the referee.

Vaati smirks at his victory while a small group of Hylian guards carry a huge casket with the fabled Picori Blade lodged on the top.

"Vaati, congratulations on winning the tournament" said King Daltus to the periwinkle skinned man. "Please, touch the Picori Blade."

"Thank so much" said Vaati as he approaches the ancient sword and place his hand on the hilt. "Magnificent, I heard so much about this blade. My master told me of the tales behind it, tell me that the tales are true. That this blade seals a great evil."

Daltus held back from that question, but brushes it as simple curiosity.

"Why yes, the Picori blade was used to vanquish a great evil that plagued Hyrule over a century ago, the same evil that robbed us of Hyrule's great hero that helped made this Kingdom possible." Said King Daltus "and we honour this Hero with this tournament, for he is also skilled with the sword."

"I see" said Vaati, he tightened his grip on the hilt and suddenly snapped the snapped the blade off. Everyone gasped in shock and horror at what Vaati, the King is furious that he bangs his fists on the ledge of his boost. "Ha, what flimsy craftmanship. But what do you expect from the Minish. Another reason to hate myself."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" exclaimed the King in fury.

"The meaning this is that the **TRUE** King of Hyrule is imprisoned by you, Hylian dog." Said Vaati "He whispered to me, begging me to free him. So, I came this sad excuse of a tournament, not to mention that I had to fight a pathetic Hydlidian Knight…"

"HEY!" exclaimed Jim the Knight from Vaati's insult.

"Oh, get stung by a bee!" retorted Vaati to the useless Hydlildian Knight, "As I was saying, I came here for one reason…to revive the True King of Hyrule."

The casket suddenly starts to shake and the lid cracks open. A dark malevolent haze seeps out from the cracks, the clear morning sky suddenly starts growing dark and stormy with a dark red hue. Raising from out the casket is a withered old body in tattered green hooded tunic and dark armour is seen, glowing eyes beam out from the shadows of the hood and leers at the masses.

Everyone panics and vacates the arena; the King and his daughter only watch in horror as the hooded figure leave the casket. Vaati chuckles at this and raise his hand in triumph and summons a Heart shaped crystal and offers it to the figure.

"My Lord, please take this Heart Container as a token of my services." Said Vaati

The figure slowly turns his old near skeletal face at Vaati and reaches for the Heart Container and grabs it with his bony hand. After obtaining the Heart container, the figure start rejuvenating, his bony appearance youthens until he appears as a teenage of 16. His tattered tunic and rusted armour mends up.

"Lord Link, how do you feel?" said Vaati

The figure appears to be Link, once a Hero of Legend who helped Hyrule grow as a Kingdom, rumoured to have fallen by a great evil is in fact the Great Evil that Hyrule sealed up for a century. Link opened his eyes, which flashed red for a second until they turn blue.

"It' been too long, but I'm back" said Link until he turns his attention to the King. "Daltus, you bastard. You will pay for this…no, you're not Daltus but the resemblance is uncanny."

But Link notices Princess Zelda, trying not to be scared at Link's presence and couldn't help but blush, flash back invade the evil Overlord's head.

"Zelda" said Link quietly until he and Vaati are surrounded by Hylian guards. "Time has passed yet nothing changes. Vaati, is it?"

"Yes, my lord" said Vaati bowing to Link

"Could you take be back home, I have some planning to do" said Link

"At once" said Vaati as he casts a spell which causes him and Link to suddenly vanish in a gust of wind. "Say your last prayers, Hyrule. Your Goddesses will not save you this time, heh, heh, heh, HEH, HEH, HEH!

(Flashback ends)

"I pledged my fealty to serve you, and I will get you out of there" said Vaati while the rumbling worsens. "But first I need to stop those fools from destroying the Tower. And then I'll find that damn imp."

Vaati channels his magic and casts an extremely powerful spell. The Tower rumbles, but not caused by the bombs and Gorons, the Tower is slowly sinking down to the ground. Slowly descending, Vaati keeps it up until the Tower is completely submerged in the earth and deep into subterranean lands.

The Hylian knights and the Gorons saw the Tower's decent and through that they were causing it. They cheer at the supposed destruction of the Green Baron's Dark Tower, Vaati feels his magic draining but he keeps it up until the Tower is completely underground.

The Tower now underneath, it also changes form that resembles a giant stalactite that hangs on the ceiling of the world's crust. Hanging over sea of molten magma, the Dark Tower now rests in the subterranean plain known as the Netherworld, rumoured that only demons would reside there, not even the Gorons would dare burrow down this deep and reach this place. The Dark Tower's new appearance fits in with the netherworld, thus the Nethertower is more of an appropriate name for it.

After Vaati finished his spell, he got so exhausted that he suddenly started to shrink to the size of an adult thumb. Vaati grumbled as he is reverted to his Minish form, he scurries around his study and check himself on the now broken mirror.

"Oh great! Back to this pathetic form!" said Vaati, his voice is high pitched and mousey. "This is so humiliating!"

" **I'll say!"**

After hearing a certain voice, Vaati snarls and quickly turns to Midna. Due to being in the netherworld, Midna can reveal herself safely without the dangers of light. She is a small and cute, her skin tone is a mixture of black and light grey, her face is partially covered by a strange stone helmet that covers her left eye. Vaati frowned deeply with a tick mark on his temple that he jumps high and punched her square between the eyes.

" **Ow, what was that for?!"** exclaimed Midna as she rubbed her forehead.

"Where were you?" exclaimed Vaati not ranting at the imp. "You should've been there to help the master!"

" **What can I do? I can't expose myself while he's in the realm of light!"** said Midna **"Zant made sure of that"**

"Inexcusable, you swore your fealty to serve him the moment he pays you a visit" said Vaati "Not to mention that one night you spent with him back then"

" **Sh-Shut up!** " said Midna averting her eyes and blushing when Vaati mentioned the night she was…personal with the Green Baron. **"It was diplomatic negotiation"**

"Sure, and I believe you and he went "diplomatic" in the quarters and a few times at the throne room" said Vaati rolling his mouse-like eyes at the imp. "Well if you want to get "diplomatic" with him again, then you better get your impish ass out there and SAVE HIM!"

" **Alright, keep your whiskers on"** said Midna before Vaati jumps up and lands on her head.

"The Minish don't have whiskers" said Vaati before he and Midna vanish into the shadows

" **Whatever!"** said Midna

(Hyrule Dungeons: Twilight Realm)

Link and Rusl are now down in the castle dungeon, however the dungeon is also within the Twilight Realm. Ganondorf asked Zant to shroud that part of the castle so that if the prisoners so manage to escape their cells, they would still be imprisoned within the realm. The hazy and sepia atmosphere is enough to make a normal person nauseous, especially for Rusl who lays dying from the wounds.

Link who is now his lupine form, tries to break the chain on his left forelimb, he growls at this and spat it out. He then leans over walls, hearing Rusl breath heavily. He whimpers with concern for his friend/mentor. Rusl heard Link's whimper and smiled.

"They could've least treated my wounds, but I doubt Ganondorf wanted us to live, even as prisoners." Said Rusl "If I'd survive the wounds, I would've starved to death. Damn, I wouldn't even see Colin grow up as a fine young man and never see my new-born daughter along with my wife again."

Rusl is feeling light headed, his vision is getting dark and hazy. He sighed in defeat as he knows that he is close to death.

"Link, I'm going to make it. But you will push on, you always do" said Rusl "And when you escape this place, please find my son. Tell him about me and his mother, but also tell about who I really am, he deserves to know the truth. It will be his choice to once he knows. If he accepts it and joins, please take care of him. But if he refuses to join, take him away from Hyrule so he can live a normal life."

Link growled softly in understanding, Rusl took it as a yes.

"Thank you, Link" said Rusl before he lowered his head and closes his eyes. "So tired, just going to rest and wait until my en...d"

With that, Rusl passed away, Link lowered his head and went silent for a minute before he gave out a mourning howl which echoed in the dungeon.

Throne Room

Ganondorf remains seated on the throne, lamenting the battle against the Green Baron 20 years ago. But his thought was interrupted when Zant arrives with a huge burly figure with rocky textured skin, a rough rocky back, beady blue eyes and a white spiky beard.

"Welcome, Darunia" said Ganondorf as he stands up from his throne and bows to Darunia, Patriarch of the Goron Tribe of Death Mountain. "Any news on the Tower?"

"The Tower is no more, it appears to have sunk down to the ground." Said Darunia

"Interesting, there were never any reported earthquakes from between the Ordonian and Faron Provinces before." Said Ganondorf stroking his crimson beard. "No matter, at least we got rid of that eyesore in Hyrule. And how are the new recruits in the mine?"

"Terrified at first, but we will sharpen them up once we train them with some Goron Sumo" said Darunia.

"Ah good, just don't go overboard" said Ganondorf. "We don't want them crippled or flattened into mushy human paste."

"Got it" said Darunia nodding to the Gerudo King of Hyrule

" **Though it does concern me"** said Zant as he rubs his pale chin in thought. **"The Dark Tower is rumoured to be indestructible, even tolerable to great damage without its magical source. Perhaps I should shroud the area with Twilight so that no one would go there out of curiosity. Even investigate it in case we missed something?"**

"Do it, best to be on the safe side." Said Ganondorf "Although destroyed, whatever's left of the tower would prove threatening to the masses. And we can't have the young Gorons eating up the debris."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, the stones from that tower don't look appetizing" said Darunia

"That maybe, we must think about the safety of our people. I'll assure the Zoras later. First I need to inform the people of Hyrule" said Ganondorf as he walks out of the Throne Room.

Zant turns to the Goron Patriarch

" **Would you like a lift home, Darunia?"** asked Zant

"No, I'm fine. I could do with some fresh air and a roll around back to the mountain" said Darunia

"Please roll outside Hyrule," shouted Ganondorf. "I don't want you wrecking the roars again."

Hyrule Market

The villagers of Hyrule is busy and merry, the villagers are doing their casual things in the market. The Ranchers of Lon Lon Market are delivering their harvest of Lon Lon Milk to various shops and to the Castle…if only the one of them isn't sleeping on the job. A balding burly man with a bushy moustache in blue overalls is leaning on a large crate full containing bottles of milk. Snoring as he's fast asleep…again.

"Dad, wake up!" said a red haired teenage girl in a white blouse with purple dress and brown apron. She sighed when her father is sleeping on the job again, "Come on, we've got these milks to deliver."

Suddenly someone bumped into her, causing her to fall and accidently headbutt her father in the gut, grudgingly waking him.

"WHAT IN TARNATION! Malon, what was that for?" exclaimed when Malon accidently hit his gut.

"Ow," said Malon rubbing her heard, she turns to the person who knocked her. "Hey, watch it this time!"

The person, who is a petite teen in a blue and white puffy hat. In addition to her hat, she wears a matching blue and white dress with a big red ribbon on her collar. She wears brown leather guards. She also has a brown belt on her waist. She wears brown sandals and white knee socks that reach up to her thighs. Her hat and sandals are decorated with an 8-pronged wheel symbol on it.

"I'm sorry" said the girl calm and almost emotionlessly before she walked away.

"What a rude girl" said Malon frowning at the stranger in white until the sound of fanfare is hear and everyone gathers when the castle gate opens. "Oh great, our "benevolent" king has come"

The citizens of Hyrule gather round when Ganondorf with the Goron Patriarch Darunia made their appearance. They cheer to their king since he made the Kingdom more safe and prosperous to them, even to the neighbouring Gerudo Kingdom at Gerudo Valley when trade routes are open between them.

Ganondorf waves to the Hylian masses, his smile is genuine hold his hand high for silence as he speaks.

"Citizens of the Kingdom of Hyrule, I have come with great news for you all" said Ganondorf. "For 20 years after the war against the Green Baron as laid waste on both our lands of Hyrule and Gerudo Valley, but now that is no longer the case. We have found the Green Baron who revived and lay hidden in the Ordonian Provence and destroyed the Dark Tower that cast its evil shadow on kingdom."

The Hylians cheer loudly at the news, however, not all were excited about it. Malon rolled her eyes as she is not a supporter of Ganondorf but kept it to herself for the sake of the Ranch, and her father Talon is asleep…again.

"Whoop-dee doo, who cares about some old fairy tale" said Malon until she notices her father fallen asleep again. "*Sigh* I'm thinking that Ingo is getting somewhere, maybe I should let father retire."

Meanwhile

In an unusual shop, numerous masks of different styles are displayed around the shop, on the counter is a shady looking shopkeeper who is grinning happily in mid-air.

"Oh, looks like the "valiant" king is making a speech to the masses." Said the happy mask salesman raising his brow while smiling. Then he looks down and smiled even more, "Ah, a customer."

On the counter, Vaati in his Minish form looks up at the smiling man.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you?" said the Happy Mask Salesman.

"I need to buy a mask" said Vaati.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Overlord Log**

 **Name:** **Link**

 **Age:** **17**

 **Race:** **Hylian**

 **Hair:** **Blonde**

 **Spells: Evil Presence**

 **Eyes:** **Blue**

 **Minions:** **Browns: Overlord's infantry.**

 **Stalfos: Undead soldiers created by foul magic.**

 **Weapons:** **Ordon Sword and Shield: Forged in Ordon, Link's current weapon**

 **Armour:** **Green Baron's Tunic: clothing worn by Hyrule's Overlords**

 **Chainmail vest: Armour worn underneath the tunic.**

 **Overlord Gauntlet: A magic gauntlet used to summon minions and cast magic.**

 **Tower Circlet: A circlet that connects the Overlords to the Tower.**

 **Inventory:** **Slingshot: A harmless toy used to fire projectiles**

 **Lantern: With this, Link will see through the dark.**

 **Minion Hives:** **Brown Hive: For Spawning Browns**

 **Stalfo Skull Pauldron: A piece of armour used to summon and spawn Stalfo.**

 **Allies:**

 **Rusl: Link's mentor in Ordon Village, he was at the war between King Hyrule and the Green Baron.**

 **Midna: a mysterious shadow that follows Link and guides him.**

 **Vaati: A Minish sorcerer who is responsible for reviving the Green Baron during the Force Era**

 **Enemies:** **King of Hyrule: Over the generations, Link and his incarnations are at war against the Kings of Hyrule who hold the name of Hyrule.**

 **Ganondorf: Gerudo King and current King of Hyrule**

 **Zant: King of the Twilight Realm and ally of Ganondorf.**

 **Darunia: Goron Patriarch of Death Mountain**

 **Darknut Commander: Commander of Ganondorf's army**

 **Other:**

 **Happy Mask Salesman: Seller of unique masks and always seen with a creepy smile**

 **Malon: Rancher of Lon Lon Ranch**


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Link: Hyrule Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or the Legend of Zelda

Chapter 5: King in the Shadows

Hyrule Market: Happy Mask Shop

The Happy Mask Salesman is about shocked and amused that Vaati is asking for a mask to buy. Considering that Vaati now the size of an adult thumb, he grins widely and picks up Vaati by the scurf of his purple robe so that he can get a good look at his "customer."

"Now then, before I do sell you a mask, why would I?" said the Happy Salesman "Seeing that you don't have the pocket size to hold a certain number of Rupees to purchase it, let alone the strength to carry it. Also, I don't think I have the right size for you, since the minimum mask size is children size…or possibly a Koriki hitting puberty."

"Oh, cut the jokes Shigeru Miyamoto, you damn know well who this mask is for." Exclaimed Vaati, hating every moment when the Salesman is holding him like a caught rodent.

Happy sighed as he drops Vaati onto the counter and leans his knee so he can rest his face on his hand.

"Oh, you're no fun. It's been a while since we last met. Thought you'd forgotten all about me." Said Shigeru still smiling, but his eyes open a bit to show the sharp black pupils gazing at the purple Minish. "Ok, back to business. What mask does he want this time?"

"The one he commissioned, remember?" said Vaati

"Hmm, hold on" said Shigeru as he pulls out a ledger and starts skimming. "Let's see here…commission from Link, ah yes…uh oh." Said Shigeru until his smile stops with a look of worry. "It's THAT mask…shit."

"What, what's wrong?" said Vaati

"That mask was purchased yesterday." Said Shigeru rubbing his temples. "I told her that it's not for sale, but she gave me so much rupees that I would be a fool to refuse. Also, the aura around her…*sigh* I really could not say no to her."

"You're saying that the mask I asked for it already gone, bought by some…human?!" exclaimed Vaati, jumping up in a frantic way. "Don't you understand the upmost importance that mask is to my master, even in the situation he's in now!"

"Look, I can make another one, if you give me the time." Reassured Shigeru.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME! MASTER LINK NEED TO BE RESCUED NOW AND…oh shit." Exclaimed Vaati until he realised something and panicked.

"What?" said Shigeru

"I sent Midna to liberate Master Link's items and to meet me at the dungeons with the mask." Said Vaati "Without the mask, I cannot enter through the Twilight."

Hyrule Castle

Midna infiltrates the castle in her shadow form, blending in other shadows as she goes through the castle corridors which are patrolled by the Hylian Guards, she uses their shadows to hide in and carry her near to her destination.

The sun slowly sets in outside the castle and beyond the horizon, the shadows grow more and more by the minute. The lingering shadow moves easier than a Poe in a haunted night. Across corridors to climbing up and down stairs, Midna searches every room and every secret within the castle, whilst keeping a low profile since the guards will alert their king of any sign of intruders, which will also alert the King of Shadows Zant.

" **Grr, why am I the one to get Link's stuff?"** exclaimed Midna in protest. **"Just because I hid from Zant and I get punished for it. If I see that Periwinkle Pipsqueak…"**

"I told you not to play with it"

" **Huh?"** said Midna as she saw Hyrulian Guard holding a wounded guard.

"Damn it, why did you have to wear them" said Guard #1

"I thought it'd be safer now that the prisoner is locked up" said Guard #2, his wound is around the forehead and left shoulder. "And I thought they'd look cool."

"Idiot" said Guard #1, "they're locked up for a reason, I had to give the key to the next shift now. *Sigh* the wife is not going to be happy now."

" **Hmm,"** said Midna as she shifts her eyes are the direction those 2 guards were walking from.She sinks into the shadows and heads to her next destination.

She finally heads toward the vault.

As she reaches it she sees that there were no guards there, **"Looks like the 'true king' has incompetent security, another reason why the green baron is superior then the false king."** , she opens the vault door and had a look of shock at what she saw that the vault was empty of its treasures and instead it is filled with people whose heads are caved in from what looks like a bolder or a giant hammer. **"No way she is here! Oh no I hope she doesn't mess things up since she has no memory of her past!"**

Meanwhile

"Stop right there…gah!"

A guard was suddenly silenced with a War hammer flattened his head like a watermelon. The woman in white slowly walks down the stairs to the dungeons with a burlap sack strapped to her waist and a sinister black mask with glowing cyan veins with it. As she reached the bottom floor, she sees a barrier gold and black, strange arcane scripts are shown on it and around a symbol of an eye.

She looks at it while donning the mask which causes her to change into a shadow and merge through the barrier. As she went through, the now shadowy woman walks into the dungeon shrouded in twilight. The Dungeon looks almost barren and bare, but it holds only one prisoner. Normally 2 prisoners but the second one died succumbed to wounds. The lone prisoner she sees is a now sleeping wolf with its left foreleg chained up.

"ok, I found him. Now what?" said the girl

Suddenly a voice mentally speaks back to the girl, a female voice who giggles excitingly before responding back.

 _ **Alright, this what you need to do, you need to carefully remove the cursed shard embedded in Link's forehead without waking him.**_ Said a female voice _ **. This will change transformation from permeant to optional, then place the mask and the items next to him until he's awake.**_

The girl nods and materializes through the bars and silently crouches and casts magic to pry the shard out from Link's forehead. Link is still in his wolf form, but the cursed shard will not be an issue to the Overlord anymore. Then the girl placed Link's items and weapons beside him along with his Ordon sword.

"Ok, it's done." Said the girl

 _ **Consider that one step closer from paying for your meddling, Blanc.**_

The girl named Blanc frowned at this.

"You said that by helping him get his stuff back, you would bring back my memories" said Blanc "Only flickers of the pasts are in my head.

 _ **Need I remind you that you caused the 3 timelines and the Overlord universe to merge, Blanc. Just because you have a bias opinion about the Male Gerudo.**_

"And it had to be that memory that remained while my personal memory is wiped out." Said Blanc

 _ **You think we want you to forget your crimes against the Time Guardians, manipulating time and merging universes is a grave taboo, especially from meddling deities like you, even after you help sealed Demise with your champion. Now rendezvous back, you might have another mission to later.**_

Blanc snarled, her upper face darkens while her left eye glowed red in anger like a terminator. But she sighed in defeat and leaves the castle dungeon. After a few minutes, Link starts to wake up and notice the bundle in front of him. He tilts his head in confusion which triggered his transformation and reformed back as a human.

"Where did they come from?" said Link until he realised something and look at his hands, confirming that he is now a human. "Oh, thank Din, I'm back to normal."

Link starts equipping his items, his sword now strapped on his back, the Stalfo Pauldron on his left shoulder, the lantern hooked on his side and lastly the Tower Circlet around his forehead before pulling the tunic's hood over his head. But what's left is this mysterious mask, Link picks it up and notices the cyan veins glowing around it. Link slowly puts his face near it to get a good look before putting it on, which he does right now.

Meanwhile

Back at the Mask Shop, Vaati paces with worry until he realises and curious about the mask Link commissioned he told nothing much about it.

"Excuse me for asking, but can you tell me about the mask the master requested?" said Vaati

"Oh, after all those years and you never know?" said Shigeru, his grin widens in amusing smirk as the purple Minish is oblivious of the mask's abilities.

"All I know about is the name, the Shadow Mask" said Vaati "But I don't know what it does. Out of all the masks I learned from, never figured out about this one. So please, what makes it special?"

"Well… it's a very unique mask" said Shigeru twiddling his thumbs while explains the origins. "It goes way back when a race of sorcerers started concocting such dark arts, and one of these arts involve creating certain masks for…controversial rituals. Rituals that causes the Goddesses to banish them into the realm of shadows…"

Back at Link

Link screams in pain as the mask is fusing into his face, this pain is familiar to him back in his previous incarnations as he uses to have similar masks like this.

"During or before the creation of the infamous Majora's Mask, the dark race practiced on creating these unique masks, so many were lost in time when this ancient race was banished by the four Light Spirits, servants of the Goddesses of Hyrule." Said Shigeru "But rumours state that the masks remain in the land, but waiting to be discovered."

He roars out so much his lung ache, his tunic darkens in a pitch black, his skin blackens to match with the tunic. And his eyes started to glow red and his become almost hidden and featureless from the blackness. Only outlines of his head and face are seen in certain angles.

"And I happened to find one of the mask, the one your master requested for me to find and sell to him. And I must say he has very good taste in masks, considering that he did help make a great profit selling my other masks across this "peaceful" kingdom." Said Shigeru. "And as my best customer, I always make sure he gets the best, and that mask is indeed the best of the best."

" _ **Yeah, pity he hasn't got it. Does he?"**_ said Vaati

Link breathes deep and hollow, his glowing red eyes beams around leans on the wall, only to find his hand merge into the wall.

" _ **But you still haven't answered my question. What does the Shadow mask do?"**_ said Vaati

"The mask young master Link asked for is like the other masks he formerly owned, the Zora mask, the Goron mask, hell even the Gerudo Mask. But this one is much more, once he wears it, not only taking the form of a shadow, but gives him an ability of one." Said Shigeru "But that's only the initial form…wait until he's becomes stronger...he, he, heh!"

Link suddenly merges into the wall and walks through the gaps between the cell bars. Link then exits the wall and stretches his arms. Link smirks despite his facial expression hidden in darkness.

" **Heh, heh, heh, oh Happy you never seize to impress me."** Said Link as he remembers that he asked for the mask he now wears. **"And about time too."**

Link has obtained the Shadow Mask!

Suddenly another shadow arrives in the dungeon, that shadow emerges from the walls and reveals a petite imp with orange ponytail, black and grey skin with glowing cyan tribal marks on her arms and legs. On her head is a horned mask fragment that only covered her left eye.

" **Midna, what took so long?"** said Shadow Link frowning at the imp.

Midna pouted, blushed and averted her eyes away from Shadow Link's glowing red ones.

" **S-Sorry"** muttered Midna cutely at Shadow Link.

Link rolled his eyes while approaches the cell next to his, where Rusl's deceased body lay rest. Shadow Link merges in the wall to go through the bars to enter the cell. He kneels and place his dark hand on the deceased's shoulder.

" **Goodbye, Rusl. I promise to find and look over your son"** said Shadow Link before he held his gauntlet over the body and it suddenly fades away until it's replaced by a ball of green flame.

Link has obtained Rusl's body! No way it will be left behind without a proper burial or else Rusl will be a pissed off Poe.

" **Can we go now?"** asked Midna

" **No, not yet."** Said Shadow Link

" **Huh?"** exclaimed Midna in confusion

" **Something troubles me, why is Ganondorf wearing the Hyrulian crown and what of the previous king…and Zelda? I need answers, now!"** said Shadow Link

Midna sighed and is reluctant to speak but Link will not leave the castle without answers.

" ***Sigh* While I was searching for your stuff, I…did notice that the dungeon is not the only area in the castle that's been shrouded in Twilight."** Said Midna **"I dare not enter it in case it might be Zant's guest room, but I remembered that Zant is not the kind to leave his realm without reason."**

" **Take me there"** said Link

" **We'll get there on rooftop, quicker that way."** Said Midna as she hovers to the next destination in the castle. She sighs irritably as she must do as she is told by the Overlord. **"But you better make up for it later."**

" **Uh huh"** said Link following the shadow imp

Castle Rooftops

Link and Midna ventured through the dungeon, smiting those in their path, they ascended to the rooftops. The Roof is currently being constructed as scaffolds are installed along with covered stocks of bricks and rooftiles. The rain falls and causes the roof to become wet and slippery, making it difficult and hazardous to walk on. But Link doesn't care, he carefully climbs up the roof and walks across it, the rain pours more heavily than before but his hood helps shield his head and face while he ventures on.

Suddenly down at the courtyard, Ganondorf is mounting his horse and talking to the Darknut Guards

"I'm heading to Gerudo Valley to check up on my people, guard the castle until I return." Said Ganondorf

The Darknuts nods and bows to their king before he rides off, Link watched it all and frowned. Under the normal circumstances for Link, he would take this as an opportunity to take over the Castle and dominate the army as his own. But right now, he cannot.

Suddenly the Castle is encased by a giant pyramid-like barrier, causing whatever is inside turn to Twilight, this causes Link to drop onto his knees and feel his body change from human to wolf. This also causes Midna to reveal herself and sit on Link's furry lupine back.

" _ **Oh my, that was unexpected"**_ said Midna, getting a bark from Link. _**"then again, this could be beneficial for you while climbing the roof."**_

Midna made a good point and Wolf Link starts dashing through the obstacles he approaches, jumping over wide gaps, over high scaffolding, all to reach the tower and get the answers he wants. As Wolf Link reached the Tower, Midna reached for the Shadow Mask and place it on Wolf Link's head, causing him to transform into Shadow Link.

" **Thank you, Midna"** said Shadow Link before he enters the tower.

West Tower

Shadow Link and Midna infiltrated the tower and climbed up to its peak, there they reach a circular room with a window that overlooks the kingdom. Watching out from that window is a tall figure in a hooded cloak.

Shadow Link draws out his sword and points it at the back of the cloaked figure.

" **Turn around, nice and slow."** Said Shadow Link

The cloaked figure cooperated and slowly turns to face Shadow Link, the person appears to be an old bearded man, he removed his hood to reveal himself as Daphnes Hyrule, former King of Hyrule.

"It's been too long, Link" said Daphnes "20 years has passed and here we are, face to face. But unfortunately, I am now a prisoner at my own castle and within the Twilight. I heard that you're a prisoner too. But I know that's just wishful thinking, you aren't so easy to defeat."

" **hm"** said Shadow Link as he starts sheathing his sword, seeing it's no point in using it against his old adversary while incarcerated by another adversary of his **. "Apparently, I missed a lot while I was away, so remind me Daphnes. Why is Ganondorf wearing your crown and sitting on your throne, doesn't he have a kingdom of his own."**

"He does" said Daphnes "But he abdicated me so that both Hyrule and Gerudo Valley would prosper together, not united but in peaceful terms and ending the isolation between kingdoms. But there's another reason for my abdication. After your death, chaos spread across Hyrule, civil war broke out in the kingdom, the Zoras divided while 2 thirds of the race evolved into new races: The Aggressive River Zoras and the isolationist Rito who migrated out of the kingdom. Famine and drought grew worse in Gerudo Valley, forcing the Gerudo Tribe to resort in thievery, and the peaceful Gorons became hostile with half of the Gorons you corrupted leaving to find you and the rest destroyed Kakariko Village due to the depletion of the rocks they eat, granted a new one was made now but at the time, this chaos continued for 7 years after your previous death, as it grew worse I fear for the safety of my daughter."

(Flashback: 13 years ago)

Hyrule Castle

King Daphnes sits on his throne, his face covered from the shame and guilt from his Kingdom's current state. Hyrule is tearing itself apart, civil war broke out shortly after the death of the Green Baron, many lives were lost after the many years of conflict. He sighed while brushing his beard down while the door on the left side of the room opens to reveal the Sheikh Impa with a young 10-year-old Princess Zelda.

King looks sadly at his daughter and sighed while he gestured them to approach.

"Impa, the Kingdom is in turmoil and I fear that my daughter is in grave danger here." Said Daphnes "Ganondorf is doing all he can to pacify the masses, reasoning with them but I fear that it might spring back into chaos. Are you prepared?"

"Yes, your majesty" said Impa bowing to the King

"Good" said Daphnes "Just give me a moment with my daughter."

Impa nods and makes her leave, leaving the King and the Princess alone. Zelda is crying, knowing of what is happening. The king pulled her into a hug and started to cry himself.

"I am sorry, Zelda." Said Daphnes "I have failed as a King as well as a father. But at least you'd be safe from harm."

"I don't want to leave you, daddy." Cried Zelda

"I know, but I must take responsibilities for my incompetence, and I can't have you share in the blame." Said Daphnes. "Now go, go with Impa and the others who volunteer to join in with your exile."

Zelda reluctantly nods and curtsied to the King before running away to Impa, 10 minutes later he watches his daughter and Impa ride away on a white horse with a blonde mane and tail. He sighed and mentally said his silent goodbyes to his daughter.

He then returns to his throne and took off his crown while the door opens to reveal the Gerudo Prince Ganondorf. Ganondorf heard news of Zelda's exile and understands the meaning of it, he stands before the king and both remain silent for a while before Ganondorf breaks it.

"I am sorry Daphnes, but our kingdoms will not survive if you don't abdicate the crown." Said Ganondorf regrettably, but what is said is right. Despite the drought and famine, the civil war in Hyrule has also affected the Gerudo Tribe as the trade routes were closed off, and the various rape attacks from raiders who took advantage of the chaos in the kingdom.

"So, it comes to this, Ganondorf" said Daphnes, not liking the idea of leaving the kingdom to the "Prince of Thieves", but what choice does he have. "Very well, but promise me that you leave my daughter out of it."

"You have my word, Daphnes" said Ganondorf while a couple of Darknut soldiers arrive next to the Gerudo Prince. "Take him away."

(Flashback end)

After hearing this, Link couldn't help but laugh at the Former King, he laughed so much his sides ache.

" **So, in the end it turns out you were nothing more than a pathetic king"** said Shadow Link calming down from his painful laugh. **"this whole war started because you didn't let me claim what was mine 20 years ago, I would have let Hyrule be prosperous but instead you gave it to the other worst person you can think of instead."**

"Ganondorf maybe the last person I'd choose to succeed me, but comparing to you he's the best choice and the results from his reign never disappoint." Said Daphnes frowning at Link. "At least I get the last laugh knowing that you are nothing but a mere criminal. Face, it, you lost the moment you returned to Hyrule, the Tower is destroyed, crumbled down into rubble and sealed away in Twilight like me. And for the best, you will never go near my daughter just like you did with her previous incarnations."

Link smirks and move his face close to the former Kings so his eyes meet his.

" **Don't bet on it"** said Link **"My memories may not be clear just yet, but I managed to plan this reincarnation and suspected on Zant's collaboration with the "Only Male Gerudo" as I had my personal followers hid multiple of my personal artefacts for each one of my incarnations in case the tower and the heart was destroyed as all you did was delay the inevitable as this land is mine as Hylia chose me as her champion as rulers of these lands with her daughter Zelda the first incarnation of her."**

Link then turns away and prepares to leave the tower, but he stops and spoke his final question.

" **Speaking of which I suppose you don't know where she is then,"** said Link

"No, I don't, but I know she's safe. Safe from you, and safe from Ganondorf despite our peaceful alliance." Said Daphnes

Link narrowed his glowing red eyes at the former king before turning away.

" **Goodbye, Daphnes. May you continue watching your kingdom in the shadows, for it will me mine pretty soon."** Said Link as he leaves the former king alone in isolation in the shadows.

Hyrule Rooftops

As Link exits the West Tower and now at the wet rooftops, thunder booms as a storm arrived to cover Hyrule's sky. Suddenly the alarm bells rung all around the castle, Shadow Link curses and draws out his sword and shield as Twili soldiers appear from portals and aim their bows at the Baron.

" **you're not going anywhere!"**

Shadow Link turns to see the Darknut in charge appear in the nearest balcony, pulling out his ball and chain. He moves back so he can get a running start and jumps over the balcony and land on the roof, the tiles crack and scatter from his heavy land.

" **Your execution is not due until this morning, go back to your cell of I'll make this very painful"** said the Darknut

" **Do not bark orders at me, henchman"** said Shadow Link as he hoists his shield and tighten his hold on his sword. **"I will leave here without any trouble after me"**

The Darknut laughs before twirling his ball and chain and tosses it at Link, Link blocks the heavy spiked metal ball but the impact causes the shield to splinter and break, not to mention knock Link off his feet. Then, due to the slipperiness of the roof, Link suddenly starts to slide down and fall off the roof.

" **Aahh!"** screamed Link as he falls.

Castle Market

As he falls, he left the Twilight barrier and crashes lands into the moat that separates the castle from the market and village. He crawls out from the water, luckily the rain obscures the view from everyone outside, and drops next to a few big crates with a bull symbol on it. Link, now in his normal form, emerges from the moat surface and painfully climbs up and collapses next to an open crate. The fall and landing did cause some damage, the sound in his brain tells him that he is gravely hurt.

"D-Damn it" said Link before losing consciousness.

Midna emerges from the darkness and check up on Link.

" **Link, Link!"** said Midna shaking him gently. **"Come on, get up. Don't make me wait again, not again!"**

Suddenly the side door of the Castle kitchen starts to open, causing Midna to hide in the shadows, Malon the Rancher grumbles as she was just finished arguing with the castle chef over the face his deliveries were "late", but it was an excuse for not paying full price for the delivery, tight bastard.

"YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THE NEXT DELIVERIES, BECAUSE YOU'RE CUT FROM OUR SERVICES!" shouted Malon angrily before slamming the door. "Bastard…huh?"

Malon notices Link unconscious on the floor, she rushes to check on him.

"Hey, mister, y'alright?" asked Malon

Link groaned in pain, then he snaps his eyes open and grabbed the rancher's face with his gauntlet clad hand and lightning suddenly sparks out and surges into Malon. Malon doesn't scream as the lightning doesn't hurt her, but she can feel her mind and morals change. After 5 minutes, Link falls unconscious again and collapses. Malon remains knelt, but her eyes glows in a dark blue and turns to the unconscious Baron and carefully stuff him in the empty crate and hauls it in a cart.

She rides the cart out of market and leaves for Lon Lon Ranch, Midna emerges once again and watches the cart ride off while Hylian guards exit the castle and searches around the moat for Link.

 _ **Damn it, not again. Vaati is going to be pissed**_ thought Midna as she rushes to the Happy Mask Shop to inform the purple Minish.

Hyrule Gate

The Hylian guards patrolling the open drawbridge and are checking the time before it is time for it to close or else many dangers that lurk at night could get in. Minutes before closing and Malon's cart arrives in time, but was halted by the guards.

"Hold it, we need to inspect the crates, if you don't mind" said the guards

Malon said nothing but nods at them, she remains seated while the guards open the crates, the first few only contain empty milk tanks and empty bottles. Then they open up the last crate, but it's dark to see inside.

"Oy, bring in a lantern will ya?" said the first guard

"Got it" said the other guard as he rushes to the guard house to fetch a lantern.

As the second guard enters the guardhouse, the first guard tries to look deeply and place his hand in the crate to feel his way, but suddenly he felt something grab him and pulling him in the crate.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the first guard before getting pulled in the crate, blue sparks of lightning illuminate the interior of the crate, and the crate starts to shake violently, luckily Malon tied it up to the cart to prevent them falling. A moment later, the guard is out but his eyes started to glow blue for a moment.

"Got it!" said the other guard as he left the guardhouse and with a lantern. If gives it to the first guard, "here."

"Thank you" said the guard almost emotionlessly as hovers it over and leaning, the light shows Link in his Shadow Link form, unconscious and motionless. "Nope, nothing here. She can go"

The first guard closes the crates while the second guard cranks up the portcullis gate.

"Have a safe trip, ma'am" said the second guard

Malon nods and crack the reins to make the horses move. As she passes through the gate and the gate closes behind her, Malon's eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Master need help, the ranch is far enough from Hyrule Castle and close enough to the Tower" said Malon passively while she rides through the dark Hyrule fields and towards Lon Lon Ranch.

Happy Mask Shop

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

When Midna arrived to inform Vaati of the news, this even angered the Minish even more. And this made her regret of leaving Link alone just to inform Vaati.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU LET HIM GET TAKEN MY A FARM-GIRL?!" roared Vaati, he scurried on top of Midna and yanking her ponytail, the poor imp yelped in pain from every tug. "AND WHY AREN'T YOU WITH HIM NOW?!

" _ **I'm sorry, please let me find him. I know where he is."**_ Said Midna

"Oh really?" said Vaati "Alright, then. Tell me where, TELL ME!"

" _ **Lon Lon Ranch! He's going to Lon Lon Ranch!"**_ exclaimed Midna as she tries to stop Vaati pulling her hair.

"Then go there, and never return unless you bring him back to the tower, GOT IT?!" said Vaati before he jumps off Vaati and turned away. "Useless, I don't know why the master would want an incompetent coward around."

Midna was hurt from that, she grits her teeth and stormed off, hurt and angry at the Minish.

"You know, that was uncalled of, Vaati" said Shigeru

"Hn, she did nothing when the master died 20 years ago. Didn't even aid him with an army from the war." Said Vaati frowning at that memory, "she's considered lucky that she didn't betray us, but her cowardice is inexcusable."

"I wouldn't say that," said Shigeru in a think gesture. "She must have her reasons, she wasn't an Imp all her life."

"No she wasn't, but like I said: inexcusable." Said Vaati

Meanwhile

Midna is sitting on top of the fountains, curled in a ball and trying not to cry. She hated Vaati, always belittling her just because she is trapped in that imp form, and it's funny since he's reverted in a minish form. But calling her incompetent, weak and a coward is hurtful, she looks down at her reflection and snarls at it in pure hate.

" _ **Damn you Zant, reducing me as a worthless imp and humiliating to my master!**_ Snarled Midna **"I will have my revenge and return to my beautiful self…and resume my promise to him."**

Which a hairpin was in her hair that was white and had a symbol that looked like a white sheriff's badge with a L in the centre she also took out as she was thinking.

(Flashback: Unknown era)

Twilight Realm: Twilight Castle

Sitting on dark throne in the darkened room of Twilight Castle, is a tall slender figure wearing a dark hooded shroud, black skin-tight top that only over her arms and breasts, leaving most of her pale blue skin exposed but her lower part is clothed with a long loincloth. Midna the Princess of Twilight enjoys her reign in her dark kingdom that she took over when her predecessor past away, though malicious rumours believe that Midna was involve with the previous Twilight King's passing. But those who speak of it or believe it are traitors and were sentenced to imprisonment and turned into her brainwashed Shadow Soldiers, which are big twisted shadow beings with tendrils on their backs and their faces are concealed with shield-like masks.

The Twilight Realm is ruled through tyranny, as Midna not only beautiful but powerful than all of the Twili due to her practice in her ancestor's dark arts, which is taboo in the kingdom. But Midna didn't care, she broke the taboo to claim this kingdom and did it successfully, many of the Twili disapprove of it but back down out of fear, even her advisor Zant knows when to never cross the Twilight Princess.

Suddenly a disturbance is made in the Kingdom of darkness, the doors burst open and reveals a man in a dark green hooded tunic with pieces of dark armour on the forearms, shins and a circlet around his head. The man removed his hood to reveal his face to reveal Link, the Green Baron. Midna couldn't help but feel a blush rise on her cheeks when she saw the Baron's handsome face.

But suddenly Zant reacted hostilely at Link's presence.

" **How dare you barge in the Princess's castle without her consent!"** exclaimed Zant **"And more importantly, how did you, a Light creature enter the realm of Twilight?"**

"Trust me, I'm darker than any light." Said Link pulling a smirk, emitting a dark malevolent aura to prove his statement. "And how I got here, I had help from a goddess. The Hylians call her Hylia, those outside Hyrule call her the White Heart. But she preferred to be called Blanc. And she asked me nicely to give you a gift, my Princess."

The 2 Twili felt the aura but both hare different reactions to it. Zant felt immense terror as if a darker shadow is going to consume everything until there is nothing left. But Midna felt arousal, the aura is felt like a thousand gentle hands caressing her and touching where she is most vulnerable. Midna was about to speak when Zant beat her to it.

" **We will not accept anything from you, Light being. Guards, kill him!"** exclaimed Zant

Midna snarls at Zant that she grabbed him by the back of his head and slams his face on the floor, she was about to call off her Shadow Guards when she noticed that Link already slain them. Midna was shocked and amazed how fast Link disposed her soldiers.

 _ **W-Wow,**_ thought Midna in shock and awe at Link quickly disposing the Shadow Guards, she even noticed the glow on Link's bare hand that resembles a triangle. Link sheathes his sword and walk calmly towards her. _**Ok, he's heading towards me, he is angry for being attacked? No, it's all Zant's fault, and I'll punish him harshly for it, oh man he's getting closer, damn he looks more handsome up close…no, calm down Midna, act professional. You're a Princess, a ruler of this realm and he's an intruder, a damn…sexy intruder…mmm.**_

Midna is trying to stay calm but the dark aura around Link is making her more aroused, and it gets worse when he approaches further and further to her until the sensation is overwhelming. Link stops until he is only a few inches to the Twilight Princess, he kneels to her and offers her a gift. Midna looks at the offering and was shocked in awe at how beautiful it is. A white hairpiece with a star-like shape with a green L on it.

" **W-What is the meaning of this?"** said Midna as she stuttered slightly, the sensation of Link's malevolent aura is too much for her, she feels vulnerable around him like a feral wolf cornering its meek and frightened prey. **"N-not that I like it, but why?"**

Link smiled, making it much worse for Midna to handle, the smile just made him more intoxicating.

"I am offering an alliance, my princess" said Link "This Hairpiece belongs to the goddess which the Hylians call Hylia, she gave it to me along with other of her sacred treasures and asked me to give it you as a token of my friendship…perhaps even more if you accept it."

" **A-Are you proposing to me?"** said Midna

Link moves closer until his face is dangerously near Midna's

"How about we find out together?" asked Link as he brush his lips onto Midna's while gently stroking her left pale blue cheek.

The moment Link's lips touch hers, Midna is caught in his spell and pulled him in a deep passionate kiss. Link smirked as he caught Midna in his lips, he holds her close and both continues their kiss. Midna moans while both tongues wrestle, which the Baron dominated and took over the Princess's body. He magically removed his Gauntlet and braces so his hands are now bare, he then starts moving his hands so they can reach at certain placed on Midna, his left-hand tuck underneath the loincloth, and notices that the Princess isn't wearing any underwear. And the right hand buries underneath the skin-tight top to grope her breasts, Midna blushes deeply and tries not to moan from the sensitive fondling from Link.

But then Link caught her into another kiss and both passionately make out, giving the Baron the opportunity to pleasure her and make her enjoy it, and to make her beg to be claimed by him.

There is a real reason for this Alliance, apart from controlling her army of Shadow Beasts, Link needs a Harem so that he can replenish his magic energy from the girls, an ability given by Blanc to help him survive would the need of food, drink or sleep is scarce. But he needs women with strong energy sources, even if they aren't aware of it. It's a useful and fun way to fuel up. And when Link starts fucking Midna, he'll start collecting Midna's magic energy.

Link can feel Midna's getting hot and wet from between the legs, she moans in his mouth while her juices pour out. A taste of her energy is absorbed into the Overlord, and she taste delicious.

"Shall we continue this in the bed room."

" **Bedroom, forest, I don't give a fuck."** Said Midna as she starts rubbing her moist groin on Link's clothed erection. **"Just give it to me!"**

(Flashback ends)

The memory is making Midna more aroused that she can feel the heat from her vagina. She missed Link's cock thrusting hard in her and she wanted it again, but would he ever fuck her as she is now, a petite imp with no sex appeal or anything to get him aroused too?

" **Ah, fuck this, I'd mate with him in his wolf form if it means I'd get it again."** Said Midna as she then rushes out of the market. **"Plus, it'll show Vaati how important I am to Link."**

Hyrule Field

(Song: Midna's Lament)

Midna hovers through the darkened fields of Hyrule, the thick clouds start to break up and a moon starts coming out. As the moonlight beams at the hairpin Link gave her, it starts to glow and the light shrouds around her. Her petite form slowly starts to grow, her pony tail loosens and grows into long flowing hair, her cute impish face matures into a beautiful woman's. Not wearing any clothes but not caring, Midna rushes to Lon Lon Ranch to she can get to Link.

Suddenly rising from the ground are a hoard of Stalchildren, a subspiecies of Stalfos but created by the bones of dead children, possible war victims from the civil war in the past. They saw Midna rushing through the fields, naked. But the Stalchildrens' only interest is killing and charges at the twilight Princess.

She noticed this, she frowned when Vaati's harsh words echo in her mind and charges into battle.

" **I may not have my mirror, but dealing with weak creatures will not be a problem"** said Midna as she swatted a Stalchild's skull off while kicking the other's spine. Then she broke a pair or ribs and dodged a sneak attack.

She broke many bones and pushes on, but the Stalchildren continues to pursue, the Twilight Princess scoffed at this and wished did have her mirror.

" **Damn you Zant, you stole and broke my mirror."** Said Midna, her golden eyes glowed in anger and her skin suddenly darkens with that hatred of the usurper. **"Focus, Midna. You'll have your revenge, first you need to reach Link."**

Meanwhile at Lon Lon Ranch

In the farmhouse in one of the bedrooms, Link watches out the window while lightly bandaged and bedridden. He sighed calmly while the night sky is soothing to watch, but that's not the one beautiful sights that caught his eye, as he looks down where the covers are moving from between his legs. Link lies back on the mattress, his head resting on the pillow and the duvet slowly slips away with reveal Link completely naked and erect. But that's not all, 2 women are hungrily licking and sucking on his cock and balls, each are moaning from the intoxicating taste and smell.

One of the women is Malon, the Rancher, who is also naked. Showing offer her beautiful tanned skin, Link believed that she could be part Gerudo due to her red hair and lightly tanned complexion. The other girl is a bit younger than Malon, but only by a few months. She is a Cucco rancher in the Ranch and a good friend of Malon. She has neck length blond hair with twin braids on each side, blue eyes and a fair complexion. She has the similar features as Link as she might as well as be his little sister, but that idea is ridiculous because Link has no recollection of having any siblings in his previous life, or even have any incestuous relations with one.

Malon stopped and let the blonde girl take over while she crawls up to Link, both look at each other.

"You resting well, my Lord?" asked Malon

"Indeed, thank you" said Link

"Just doing my duty as your servant" said Malon before Link pulls her in a deep passionate kiss while groping her breasts and ass cheeks.

Link has decided to rest here in Lon Lon Ranch, if what the former King said is true and the Tower Heart is missing, then then only way to replenish his magic and heal up is with the pleasures of beautiful women, and what luck he has in this bountiful ranch.

Especially when his trusty Steed Epona is resting in the stables with the other farm animals.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Overlord Log**

 **Name:** **Link**

 **Age:** **17**

 **Race:** **Hylian**

 **Hair:** **Blonde**

 **Spells: Evil Presence**

 **Eyes:** **Blue**

 **Minions:** **Browns: Overlord's infantry.**

 **Stalfos: Undead soldiers created by foul magic.**

 **Weapons:** **Ordon Sword: Forged in Ordon, Link's current weapon**

 **Armour:** **Green Baron's Tunic: clothing worn by Hyrule's Overlords**

 **Chainmail vest: Armour worn underneath the tunic.**

 **Overlord Gauntlet: A magic gauntlet used to summon minions and cast magic.**

 **Tower Circlet: A circlet that connects the Overlords to the Tower.**

 **Inventory:** **Slingshot: A harmless toy used to fire projectiles**

 **Lantern: With this, Link will see through the dark.**

 **Minion Hives:** **Brown Hive: For Spawning Browns**

 **Stalfo Skull Pauldron: A piece of armour used to summon and spawn Stalfo.**

 **Allies:**

 **Rusl: Link's mentor in Ordon Village, he was at the war between King Hyrule and the Green Baron.**

 **Vaati: A Minish sorcerer who is responsible for reviving the Green Baron during the Force Era**

 **Enemies:** **King of Hyrule: Over the generations, Link and his incarnations are at war against the Kings of Hyrule who hold the name of Hyrule.**

 **Ganondorf: Gerudo King and current King of Hyrule**

 **Zant: King of the Twilight Realm and ally of Ganondorf.**

 **Darunia: Goron Patriarch of Death Mountain**

 **Darknut Commander: Commander of Ganondorf's army**

 **Other:**

 **Happy Mask Salesman: Seller of unique masks and always seen with a creepy smile and looks somewhat familiar**

 **Harem:**

 **Midna: Former Princess of the Twilight Realm, cursed and exiled by Zant.**

 **Malon: Rancher of Lon Lon Ranch**

 **Unknown Cucco Ranger:**


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of Link: Hyrule Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or the Legend of Zelda

Chapter 6: Resting in the Ranch

Lon Lon Ranch (Moments earlier)

Malon arrives at the ranch safely before the open field is infested with various dangers like Stalchildren, blin-class bandits and other dangers in the dark. No one is here to welcome here, obviously her father is sleeping again, Ingo is too busy and Linkle is asleep because it is late and must get up early to feed the cuccos at daybreak. Malon halts the cart by the barn and opens the crate where Link is hiding in.

"Master, you can come out now" said Malon opening the crate.

The crate seeps out a dark malevolent mist while a pair of darkened hands reach out for the edges and Shadow pulled himself out, his near closed red eyes scanned the area, seeing only Malon whom he branded, before he removed his masked to return to normal.

Link sighed and slowly exits the crate, but not without struggling to stay on his feet, he feels weak and hungry. He was about to collapse but Malon was there and she caught, his face landed on her clothed breasts, Link is dazed and exhausted.

"Too long, it's been too damn long" said Link with his head still resting on Malon's chest. The Rancher helps him back on his feet and guides him out to the Barn and up to the farmhouse.

As they reached the farmhouse, Malon helped Link on the bed and starts removing his armour and tunic to check for any wounds, only a few scraps now and there, but his arm is badly bruised up, a result of the ball and chain from the Darknut Commander. His pain tolerance is extreme but he can still feel it, one of the quirks of being an Overlord.

"Master, you need rest. Let me get the medical kit to treat your wounds."

"This is nothing, I just need a mouthful of hearts and I'll be right as rain." Said Link "Or a fairy, either way."

"Ok, I'll get you some hearts, master" said Malon

Malon was about to leave until suddenly Link grabbed her wrist, she turns to see Link sitting up and staring at her.

"Oh second thought, there another way for me to heal." Said Link as he remembered that he can heal up in another way, still looking at her and pulling her close to him. "And it's more fun, mostly for me but also for you if you accept it."

Malon is getting what he's implying and it causes her to blush, but Link didn't give her a chance to answer and started removing her top and starts suckling her breast. Malon moans and relaxes while her master begins his "healing" from her body. With her mind warped from his evil spell, she is willing to let her master do as he pleased with her, she then felt Link move his hand down her skirt and starts fingering her, causing the rancher girl to gasp and moan as his fingers dig deep until they reach her sweet spot, making her cum and climax.

The warm sensation and sweet smell of the rancher's arousal made Link horny and caused his cock to go rock hard. He is primed and ready and tossed Malon on the bed until she at anal position, he pulled down both his pants and her skirt to expose their lower sections. Malon sneaked a peak at Link's hard erection and felt a mixture of arousal and fear, fear from the size and thickness of Link's Overlord-hood. Link starts grinding his cock on Malon's moist pussy to lubricate it before he could start drilling it slowly into her, Malon is a virgin so entry will be painful but she tries to endure it as possible but the pain is too much that tears began to seep out.

Link lowered down so that his chest is pressed on her back, wrap his arms in an embrace to comfort her, knowing that the first time is always painful. Link maybe a tyrannical Overlord, but he is good lover to those who join in his harem, unless sadomasochism is their thing.

As the pain ends, Malon relaxes and enjoys what comes next.

Knock

Knock

"Malon? You back?" said a woman's voice

This causes Link to stop and pulled out his shadow mask, he smirks while pulling out and donning his mask.

" **Oh joy, more fun for me."** Said Link turning to Shadow Link and sinks into the shadows.

(Timeskip)

Ingo, a ranch employee is outside hauling a sack of feed to take in the stables, he mutters under his breath about being the only one doing the work here and complaining about having a fat lazy bastard for a boss.

"Damn that Talon, he never does anything around here, while I the great and over worked Ingo has to do everything around here." Said Ingo "I should run this ranch, but noo, Talon is more experienced. Experienced, Ha, I laugh mockingly at this."

As Ingo slowly enters the stables, a looming shadow wisps past the rancher and enters the farmhouse. Ingo felt someone pass him and turned quickly to see.

"Hello? Anyone here?" said Ingo looking ahead, he lights up a lantern strapped on his side and raises it. "You best leave if you know what's good to ya, we're closed and you're trespassing."

No response, but Ingo remained vigilant for a while until he decides it's nothing.

"Must be some critters scurrying around." Said Ingo before he unlit the lantern and carries the bag to the stables.

Farmhouse

The looming shadow enters the dark living room of the farmhouse, Midna slowly emerges from the shadow and looked around. She heard loud snoring and turns to see a Talon, sleeping on the floor with a perched Cucco in his hand. Midna took no mind to the sleeping rancher and searches for Link, then she listened carefully and through the snoring, she can hear moaning and faint banging from upstairs. She walks passed Talon and climbs up the stairs. As she reached the door, she noticed that a faint light beams out from the keyhole, light from a lit candle.

The twilight princess quietly opens the door and peek through it, she gasped in surprise at what she saw.

" **Oh my, he looks even more sexy from before!"** whispered Midna as she watches the scene in the bedroom

In the bedroom, Link had Malon bed over on the bed so her juicy round ass is exposed. She moans when Link thrusts deep and slow between those cushiony cheeks and up her tight virgin hole. The rancher girl muffled her loud moaning with a pillow to not cause any noise that will wake her father and alert Ingo.

Link held onto those buttocks firmly and massages them while thrusting, he smiles blissfully as he missed ravaging women's plump asses for they feel amazing around his cock.

Midna only watches while Link continues to fuck the red haired rancher girl, she can feel her inside heat up and her mouth drools with lust. Her arousal intensifies every minute and it causes her to rub her heated groin.

" **Damn, now I really want him inside me"** said Midna as she then enters the bedroom, Link instantly replies to her the moment she enters.

"Hey Midna, I'll be with ya in a moment. I need. To. Finish. Ah. Merciful Din!" said Link as he reached his climax and came in Malon's ass. Malon muffled loudly when the hot semen enters her ass, causing her to jerk her hips and tighten her anus to hold on his cock to keep on milking it. "Damn, she's persistent. Can't believe she's a virgin."

Not long, Malon relaxes and falls asleep and releases her hold on Link, who pulled out and his cock is now semi-hard. Link turns to Midna and was surprised at first at the sight of her beautiful naked true self, but it ended when he remembered something.

"I see that Blanc's hairpin is now active" said Link as he points at the hairpin Midna is wearing. "But a bit surprising that you're not dressed. Where you always naked as an Imp…not that I'm complaining though."

Midna crossed her arms to cover her exposed breasts, blushes and avert her eyes away from Link's naked adonis-like body.

" **Please don't tease me, Link."** Midna until she noticed the blonde teenage Cucco rancher unconscious on the floor, with all holes stained and a blissful look on her face.

"Poor Linkle, dropped out halfway." Said Link as walk towards the unconscious Linkle and placed her on the bed, and kissed her cheek. "Malon here lasted longer, must be the Gerudo genes in her."

" **Link we need to go, Vaati is worried sick about you."** Said Midna **"And I'm getting the blame for it."**

"Did he upset you again?" said Link walking towards Midna and place his hand on her cheek. "Don't let him get to you, you're a Princess and he's a tiny mousey mage."

Midna blushes and smiled when Link touched her cheek, she placed her hand on his and held it in place. But Link only pulled her close and held her in a loving embrace, their bare bodies touch, sharing each other's body heat. Midna blushes even more as it reminds her the first time she was naked with the Green Baron.

"Let him wait, the heat is on me and I need to lay low for a while" said Link still holding Midna in his embrace, he can feel his semi-hard on get rubbed by Midna's warm moist groin. "How long as it been?"

" **Far too long"** said Midna as she broke the embrace and head leans on the bed until her pale blue ass is sticking out. **"So quit teasing me and fuck me!"**

Link smirked and gave the twilight princess's ass a playful spank, making her yelp in surprise.

"You're giving me orders?" said Link smirking darkly at Midna "Need I remind you who's in charge?"

Link spanked Midna again while her grinds his now hard erection between her bouncy cheeks. Link slowly move his hand toward the princess's hairpin and threatens to remove it, which revert her back in Imp form. This made Midna panic as she wanted to be fucked like the way she is now, not as a scrawny little imp with no sex appeal.

" **Please, leave it. I want you to fuck me like this"** begged Midna

"Shh, shh, shh, don't worry my princess" said Link while he pulls the hairpin off. "I'll bring it back, just need to punish you first and remind you of your place."

With the hairpin removed, Midna felt her body change back into the imp that Zant cursed her in. Midna wanted to cry but suddenly all thought of that ended when Link starts spanking and prodding her ass, in her imp form the size and thickness felt so much different, so different that it scared her. Was Link thinking to fuck like this too, the thought of that "sword" up in her is scary, fearing that it will break her in two.

SMACK

Midna yelped in minor pain from the first slap, but the feeling of Link's thick tip prodding and his long shaft rubbing and grinding her ass made things worse. Which is the whole idea for a punishment, left fear clouds her thinking while it focuses more on the pain.

Link continues the punishment for 10 minutes or until Midna gained some redness on her plump ass. Link laid Midna on the bed and starts kissing the Imp's sore ass better, slowly licking each cheeks, making Midna shudder in a mixture of pain and ecstasy.

And as promised, Link placed the hairpin back on Midna's orange hair and she starts changing to her true form. She pouts and evade eye contact from the Green Baron, she is not happy with him, despite the fact she deserved it.

" **M-Meanie"** muttered Midna still pouting.

Link only chuckled while climbing in bed with her, both are now in a spooning position.

"You know it must be done" said Link, his arms are around Midna's waist. "And I hope you learned your lesson"

Midna sighed and ended her pouting and turned her head with an apologetic look on her face.

" **Y-Yes, I have. I'm sorry"** said Midna resting her head next to Link's. **"Can you please fuck me, my lord?"**

Link smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"It's been too long, we'll wait no more" said Link as he starts climbing on top of Midna and thrust into the princess's moist pussy.

" **Ahh!"** Midna moaned loudly the moment Link enters her, and more when Link starts moving in and out.

?

Unknowingly to them they were being watched by 3 people via a seeing orb, one who was Blanc, she has no recollection of knowing Link but her body speak clear as her cheeks are blushing hard and rubbing her inner legs together. The other 2 another was a tannish skinned woman with white hair but her face is concealed by a beak-like mask, who is now masturbating to this scene, along with is a Caucasian skinned woman with long blue hair in a ponytail who too is masturbating at the scene.

"Oh my, I wish I was there instead" said the masked woman. She has deep affections so great that you might as well call it an obsession. A part of her didn't like the idea of Link fucking another woman mainly because she doesn't like to share him, but she knows the upmost importance a Harem is to an Overlord. Sex is their main source of nourishment.

"I don't know him, yet my body yearns for his touch." Said Blanc, confused at her body's unvolunteered actions.

"Looks like the body remembers, Blanc while the mind doesn't" said the blue haired woman, she stopped playing with herself and placed her untainted hand on the amnesiac's shoulder. "It's Primal instinct, everyone, be it mortals, immortals or animal, the body never forgets."

"But why do I have to forget!" exclaimed Blanc, getting irritated at this feeling while not understanding why. She walked away, leaving the 2 women along.

"Hn, she already knows why." Said the white-haired women before she continues watching the erotic scene through the seeing orb.

"Cia, she has done so much for us and for Link, can't we let her have a little memory, I feel guilty about this." Said the blue haired girl, sadly looking at the door.

The white-haired girl known as Cia sighed and shift her eyes while removing her mask to reveal her beautiful tanned face with tattoos under her red eyes.

"You know the problem is, Lana? You're damn too soft, but you make a fair point" said Cia while summoning her sceptre and taps the ground. "There, now she can be at ease, happy?"

Lana still looks at the door, her face still has a saddened expression.

"I would be once Blanc's sentence is served." Said Lana

With Blanc

As Blanc entered her room, or cell as she sees it. She curls in the corner and broods emotionlessly with her eyes hidden in shadow. But suddenly a tingling sensation appeared in her head as a memory recently arrived in her head and remembers something. The memory causes her to blush and cover her face in embarrassment.

"Damn it, is this a sick joke Cia?" exclaimed Blanc as the memories flood

(Flashback: Hyrule's Birth)

In the crumbled ruins of an evil place that was once a towering bastion of the Overlord, a flash of white light recently appeared and a figure appeared from it. The figure is a petite teenage girl descends on the ruins with a dying old man wielding a sword with a broken blade in her arms, his body poisoned my pure malice that's painfully ending his life. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve.

The girl frowned sadly as she saw the old man in green, stilling holding what happens to be her former sword, the Goddess sword in what was it's true final form, the master sword, but after the battle in this dark evil place, the sword broke. The sword pulses and a figure struggles to take form and appears before the blue haired woman.

" **M-M'lady, y-y-you retu-ned"** said the figure, which is a blue metallic feminine figure with no arms and hearing nothing but a short shroud covering the shoulders. The figure kneels while struggling to maintain its form. **"I-I have taken too much Da-da-da-damage, my master is on ver-ge of death, chances of survival is-is-is, *sob* please -he-h-h-e-help him"**

After that, the blue spirit fades away.

Blanc sighed as she cleared the floor for space and gently lie him on his back. She place her hand on his bloodied cheek, and this causes the old man to slowly open his eyes, but his vision is impaired as his life is slowly slipping off.

"I am sorry, Link. I have altered your destiny all for my selfishness" said Blanc "But I will make sure you survive for many lifetimes and be the next evil so that balance remains. To hell with Demise, you're the evil this world needs."

Blanc held the dying old man in her embrace and kissed him, as their lips match, the old man begins to rejuvenate, his grey hair changes back to blonde, his wrinkled skin recedes back as soft and smooth and his beard vanishes. From old man to young handsome teenager, Link is now young and healthy, he then returns the kiss and wraps his arms in a returned embrace.

Meanwhile 2 more figures appear behind them, one in a red glow and the other in a green glow.

Blanc broke the kiss from Link and helped him back on his feet, Link looked at the broken master sword and sighed sadly as this means that the spirit of the sword, Fi is also broken.

"I am sorry, Link" Link looks up to Blanc who is now crying, she looked away in shame and walked away from him. "I have damned you, please forgive me."

After that, Blanc was taken by the Red and Green figures and vanish in a flash. Link covered his eyes from the flash until it is clear for him to see. He looks around to see the ruins of the tower. He then notices the gauntlet on his left hand and a glowing mark of a triangle on the back.

(Flashback ends)

After viewing that memory, Blanc felt tears seep out from her eyes. Now she wished she forgotten but was happy to know why she knows the reason of her body's reactions around him.

"I will make things right for you, Link. But there's more to this than just a crime against destiny." Said Blanc

Lon Lon Ranch: Morning

The morning cucco crows, the sun rises and a certain purple minish scurries into the ranch with haste, finished evading predatorial beasts that are hungry for a bitesize snack. Vaati is not happy, not happy indeed.

"Damn that Midna keeping me waiting!" exclaimed Vaati while panting frantically, due to his size it took him all night until the crack of dawn to reach the ranch from the castle market while It would've take Midna a matter of minute to return for him once Link is found.

Suddenly the farmhouse door opens and a disgruntled Ingo barges out of the door.

"Damn it, I'm surrounded by lazy incompetent slackers!" exclaimed Ingo, his nostrils flared and his moustache bristled in anger. "I would expect Talon to sleep on the job again but Malon and Linkle? And when did they pick up a guy over to stay, this is a ranch and not an inn. Grr! I had it, I'm this close to complaining."

Vaati ignored the ranting rancher and enters the farmhouse. As he enters he sees Talon sleeping again and he ignores him and searches for Link, then he heard faint banging and muffled moans from upstairs.

"Oh dear, I think I know why Midna didn't come back." Said Vaati awkwardly as he clearly knows why Midna didn't pick him up. "I'll…wait until they're finished."

Time-skip

Wise Vaati is, he made the right choice because when Link was asleep, he was sporting morning wood and had to get it fixed before leaving the bed. Fortunately, Midna (in her imp form, due to the moonlight night ended), Malon and Linkle were each taking turns to help their master replenish his energy and cool down his sex drive. They stayed there until early noon before they left the bedroom, where Talon remains sleeping and Vaati is helping himself with a fried Cucco egg and a bottle of Lon Lon milk in a thimble.

"Good to see you up sire," said Vaati using a needle as a knife to cut his breakfast. "I was about to cook breakfast but I believe that you had breakfast in bed, if you get the meaning?"

"Yeah, rather fun way to get energy" said Link smirking while Midna embraces him from behind and resting her head on his shoulder. Even though Link is full of energy, unfortunately Midna isn't as Link literally drained her, but the happy smile on her face shows that it was worth it.

Malon and Linkle however remain in bed after the same results on Midna, shame the Hylians cannot compare to the stamina of a Twili (especially a cursed one).

"Well I'm glad to hear that you recovered, because we need to push on before the Hylian Guards find us and we need to be far away from Hyrule castle as possible." Said Vaati

"Not yet, after 20 years without the tower's power, I am still weak." Said Link "I might at least a few more days in here."

Vaati sighed and rolled his eyes at his master.

"Master, there is a time and a place for you to have coitus with your harem, and you just used that time." Said Vaati until Link suddenly grabbed him, causing the minish to squeak like a rubber toy

"Listen, as much as I appreciate your wisdom, don't get over your head that we're in grave danger now." Said Link staring at Vaati "I had similar scrapes like this before, and I decide when to move on, got it!"

"Y-yes sire" said Vaati in a high-pitch when Link tightened his grip on the purple minish. _Damn, I almost forgot what he's like when angry._

Midna giggles with satisfaction over watching Vaati being punished for once, and it does make her feel better.

"And besides, I'm a few steps ahead" said Link

Meanwhile at the Hyrule Town Market

Ingo disgruntledly arrives at the market with the produce to sell, he is still not happy about doing all the work in the ranch while everyone slacks off. He would expect this from Talon but now Malon and Linkle aren't pulling their weight ever since that strange boy they brought in. And all they want to do is stay in bed and…well you know.

Although the Rancher is not in a good mood, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about that boy in the ranch. He stops his carriage and starts unloading his cart and onto his market stall, all on his own.

"I really need to complain this to the King, then again this isn't the last time I did this." Said Ingo "He said he'll lock me up for wasting his time on personal complaints and telling me to find another ranch to work in instead. *Sigh*, life is so unfair."

Meanwhile the town crier starts ringing his bell and speaks out.

"Hear ye, hear ye, the Captain of the Guard has declared reward for information about the whereabouts of escapee from the castle dungeon. He is considered armed and very dangerous, immediate cooperation is needed and promised with rewards."

The Hylian guards began showing wanted bounty posters to everyone in the market, at first Ingo wasn't paying attention as he is focused on loading his stall, but when one of the guards started hammering a poster onto his stall, much to his displeasure, that is when he notices.

He ripped the poster off to get a better look, his widened his eyes in sudden realisation and rushes to one of the guards.

"Guard, I may have information about the whereabouts of the culprit." Said Ingo

"Come with me then" said the guard as he leads Ingo to the castle. "The commander may want to hear it in person."

"R-Right" said Ingo as he follows the guard, leaving the market stall unattended.

Castle courtyard

The Darknut commander is supervising the daily training routine on the guards at the courtyard, the chain of his ball and chain is tightly held in his armoured hand while he continues watching his soldiers train. He paces around the courtyard, his armoured eyes fixated in the knights while patting his gauntlet clad hand on the spiked iron ball without any harm on himself.

" **Keep those stances right, leave no opening or your opponents will take advantage!"** said the Darknut while he continue his pacing. **"Keep those shields high, you can stretch farther than that. Come on, men!"**

Suddenly the Darknut commander sees Ingo being escorted to the courtyard by a couple of guards, the Darknut doesn't need to know why there is a rancher within castle grounds.

" **I trust you have some vital information regarding the prisoner?"** asked the Darknut to Ingo

Though intimidated by the Darknut's heavy armour and weapon, Ingo swallowed his fear and began his cooperation to the commander.

"Y-yes sir, when I saw the picture that is when I realised where I saw him." Said Ingo "He is at the Lon Lon Ranch."

" **Oh, and I hope you're not involved with harbouring the prisoner."** Said Ingo approaching Ingo, towering over the now terrified rancher.

"O-Of course not, I am a loyal citizen of Hyrule." Said Ingo "I-I never knew who he was at first until you brought in the wanted posters."

Seeing that there is no deception in his voice, the Darknut is convinced and walked away from the scared Ingo.

" **Is he still in the ranch?"** said the Darknut

"Yes, and still believes that he is hidden away from you." Said Ingo "So…what now?"

" **For your cooperation, you will be rewarded."** Said the Darknut

"Er, if I may, I believe that the owner of the ranch is responsible for harbouring the fugitive, and I did notice that his daughter is having…intimate relationships with him. So I thought it would proper if I would own the ranch considering that the current ones are now traitors?"

" **But of course, Lon Lon Ranch is well known for its fine quality milk, fresh free range Cucco eggs and fine steeds."** Said the Darknut **"it would be a waste and a crisis if the Ranch's reputation is soiled by traitors, I will inform the King once he returns from Gerudo Valley and you will be the new owner of the Ranch."**

"Oh, thank you!" said Ingo, he is so happy and excited that he started bowing to the Darknut commander. "Er, can I go now, I left all my wares unattended and I fear thieves would help themselves."

" **You're excused"** said the Darknut dismissing Ingo. And Ingo immediately left. The Darknut waits for the Rancher to be out of the courtyard before he shouts out **"Lieutenant!"**

"Sir!" said the Lieutenant rushing towards the Darknut.

" **Rally the troops and ride for Lon Lon Ranch,"** said the Darknut **"Arrest everyone and kill those who resist, but the prisoner must be kept alive."**

"Yes sir!" said the Lieutenant saluting to the Darknut before rushing to give out the orders.

Lon Lon Farm

Link's healing is making progress that he has the strength to walk freely out of the Ranch cleaning, he approaches the pasture where the horses trot about for some fresh air and exercise after spending the nights in the barn. And among those horses is Epona, who calmly approaches Link the moment she saw him.

"Hey there, girl" said Link as he reaches out and hug the mare's head while stroking her blone mane and treat her with a fresh carrot. "Never thought I'd see you again."

Epona playfully snort at Link, blond his blond locks and sideburns aside, Link chuckles at his steed's teasing and gave her a pat on the side of her next.

"Still cheeky I see" said Link as he let Epona be and frolick in the pasture. He continues to watch Epona for a bit until Malon arrives are her chores that she managed to do which she was meant to do earlier before.

"Well I hope father doesn't notice my tardiness" said Malon before she approaches her master and leans on the fence with him. She noticed Link watching Epona and smiles. "Beautiful, found her running out of the Ordon Forest, whinnying with fear…"

"Was she hurt?" said Link

"Only a few scrapes from branches, but nothing serious" said Malon "She was skittish at first, whinnying with worry as if she's is looking for someone."

"I didn't mean to worry her" said Link "Epona's been with me as long as I can remember, even when she was but a fawn she was with me. Thank you for caring her in my absence"

"At first I didn't know she was yours, my Lord" said Malon "It was common sense to tend a straggler without a rider, or else those foul beasts might harm her."

Link then pulled Malon to his side, this causes the rancher girl to blush and leans her head on him.

"My gratitude still stands, Malon" said Link "not only to Epona, you to me I now stand strong again."

"I…I…I have much to do, please excuse me" said Malon as she broke from Link's one arm embrace and rushes off. Link chuckles at this and makes his way back into the farmhouse, so not to worry Vaati.

Farmhouse

Link and Vaati discuss the next plan of action, but while they do, the light purple minish tires not to think what is happening beneath the table he and Link are sitting by. Midna is discreetly blowing him, she could not get enough of the Green Baron and could not help herself but succumb to her own Lust for him.

Despite the awkwardness, Vaati commences with the meeting with his Overlord.

"Sire, I think we should focus on revitalizing the tower" said Vaati "While it's safe within the Netherworld it remains powerless and a crumbling pile of ruin which is not suitable for you to reside in…nor for your growing Harem."

"I agree" said Link "The Tower Heart needs to be restored, along with my other spells and minions."

Link feels himself getting close to a climax and released right in Midna's mouth, the Twilight Imp moans as the salty cum enters her mouth and swallows it hungrily. Link pull up his pants and makes his way outside.

"And I think I rested enough" said Link "I'll get Epona ready, I suggest that you get ready also."

"Of course" said Vaati bowing to his lord before watching him leave the farmhouse. The purple minish curiously looks under the table to see Midna laying on the floor, her shadowy face caked and showing a lustful and satisfied expression. Vaati shook his head at this and decided to leave the imp alone. "Time for some Cucco eggs."

Outside

A little longer ago, Link took a spare saddle from the stables and make his way toward the carral where his trusty Mare Epona frollicks with the other horses, but is companied with Malon who is singing to her a favourite tune. The tune, which is dubbed "Epona's Song" soothes the horse as the red head rancher combs the light mane and dark brown coat which Epona enjoys so much.

Link place the saddle on Epona's back and ties it, Epona remains still while her master fits the saddle and makes sure it's comfortable for her to wear.

"There we go, just need to get some supplies before we leave, Girl" said Link as he pat her side.

"You're going?" said Malon, her voice hides a hint of reluctance and sadness which Link noticed.

"Yeah, I need to find certain items to help revive the tower" said Link "I rested long enough and I don't want anyone to know that I'm here."

"Will you come back?" said Malon

"To you and Linkle?" said Link before mounting on Epona "As soon as I'm done restoring the tower for us to live in."

Malon nods as she likes the answer.

"Then I will wish you a safe trip, my Lord" said Malon

"Wishful thinking, but I appreciate it" said Link as he reach out his gauntlet clad hand for Malon hold, she then rest her forehead on the Gauntlet's jewel as she say her silent goodbyes. "Stay safe."

"For you, I will be" said Malon until she and Link hear a gather sound of hooves galloping not far from here. Link looks ahead to the Ranch's gate and sees men riding on horseback.

But these aren't any riders, a moderate cavalry of Hylian Knights along with the Darknut Commander riding on not a Horse but a huge armoured War Boar due to the size of its rider and the immense weight of his armour.

"Shit, someone snitched" said Link

"Ingo…he must've used this as a way to get our ranch." Said Malon frowning before turning to Link. "You mush go, now"

"Not yet, they need to see this" said Link

"See what?" said Malon until suddenly Link grabbed her and held her with a sword near her neck.

"Look afraid, they'll think that differently" whispered Link to Malon's ear. "Anyone who assists me will be punished by that Gerudo King's law."

Malon understands and expresses fear to show that she is being held hostage.

"That's far enough now!" exclaimed Link as he gentle press the blade on Malon's neck.

" **So that rancher was correct, though some of his words were slightly exaggerated."** Said the Darknut Commander, the mounted knights pull out their crossbows and aims them at Link. **"Regardless, we have you now, Link!"**

"You think I'll go down that easy" said Link to the Darknut Commander "You may be just a minion of Ganondorf's, but surely you wouldn't want this poor innocent girl to die by your foolishness. Now, tell your men to low their bows."

The Darknut Commander curses inwardly, he was created by Ganondorf's magic to commander Hyrule's army and he also grant him humanity and moral sense so that the citizens will feel slightly easy around him.

But the Darknut Commander has a duty, and regardless of the situation, he must fulfil it and arrest Link.

" **Men, take aim"** said Darknut **"Even against her will, she still assisted you and must be punished."**

"Damn, it was worth a shot" said Link as he release Malon who hid behind Epona. "I don't know my chances, but I'll fight anyway"

But as Link is about to raise his gauntlet to summon his Browns and Stalfos, a cucco was tossed at one of the knights.

"Wha…, get off me!" exclaimed the knight as he swatted the cucco off.

BWAK!

The cry of distress from that cucco is heard, suddenly a whole flock surrounds the cavalry with murderous intent in their beary little eyes.

"Oh good job, you idiot!"

"What?"

"Don't you know anything about Cucco?"

"Er…that they're delicious?"

"No…*gulp*"

Link noticed this and chuckled, the Cucco flock still stands and surrounds the knights.

"if you hurt one cucco…the rest retaliates"

The Lead Cucco crows out a battle cry and they all leap to peck with their beaks and claw with their talons. All but the Darknut commander are panicking from these…Fowl…creatures, the heavily armoured commander may not be affected, but his War Boar is getting annoyed and starts bucking wildly to shake off the Cuccos that are peaking it's hide, causing its rider to fall off. Malon noticed Linkle looking ahead from the Cucco pen and realised how those clucking fiends get out.

"That'll keep them busy" said Linkle as she approaches Link and Malon "You might wanna ride while the change present itself, my Lord."

"Good idea, I suggest you do the same" said Link as he takes the reins. "Now ride, Epona, show us the meaning of haste. Yah!"

Epona rears for a moment and whinnies before she rides off, the brown mare rides to the border and leaps over to Hyrule Field. Malon and Linkle watch their master and lover ride off, both nod as they too must leave now that they are considered traitors to Hyrule Kingdom.

It took a moment for the cavalry to calm down once the Cucco's revenge ends, but they were too late as their target and their accomplices escaped…well all but one."

"What in tarnation is going on out here?" said Talon as exits the farmhouse and suddenly surprised to see Hylian Knights in his ranch. "What is going on?"

" **Arrest him!"** said the Darknut Commander pointing at the lazy rancher.

2 of the knights incarcerate Talon.

"What in the…what is going on?"

" **Talon of the Lon Lon Ranch, you are under arrest for harbouring the enemy of the Kingdom."** Said Darknut Commander **"Your Ranch is hereby confiscated along with everything you hold dear and your fate will be decided by the King once he returns."**

"Wait, I don't understand?" said Talon confusion while the knights drag him out of the ranch. As Talon Protests, Ingo returns with a smug expression on his face as he sees his former employer leave, Talon sees him and begs for help. "Ingo, you gotta help me."

"Sorry, I can't be involved of a serious crime" said Ingo "I, the great Ingo am a loyal citizen of Hyrule must assist the King by any means necessary."

" **And your loyalty will not go unrewarded"** said the Darknut commander as he makes his way out of the Ranch. **"The Lon Lon Ranch is now yours by Law."**

"I am grateful to be of service" said Ingo as he bows to the commander.

As Talon hear of his, he suddenly bursts out in anger.

"INGO, YOU SCHEMING ROPE, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" exclaimed Talon angrily, eacing him a whack on the pummel of a knight's sword.

" **I will take the Prisoner to the Castle for Judgement"** said the Darknut Commander, **"Rest of you, scouer the entire area until you find that bastard. And if you see those traitors also, kill them."**

"Yes sir!" said the Knights as they about to scatter to search for Link, Malon and Linkle.

"Sir, I spot him" immediately one of the Knights spotted Link, he is riding towards Faron Woods.

" **Quick, get before he reaches the Forest!"** exclaimed the Darknut Commander

With haste, the Knights began their pursuit on Link.

Now at top shape and with a new path, Link makes his way towards his quest which will lead him back into Faron Woods. With the Tower immerged underground and powerless, he must restore the Tower Heart so that he will restore his dark reign over Hyrule.

 **Overlord Log**

 **Name:** **Link**

 **Age:** **17**

 **Race:** **Hylian**

 **Hair:** **Blonde**

 **Spells: Evil Presence**

 **Eyes:** **Blue**

 **Minions:** **Browns: Overlord's infantry.**

 **Stalfos: Undead soldiers created by foul magic.**

 **Weapons:** **Ordon Sword: Forged in Ordon, Link's current weapon**

 **Armour:** **Green Baron's Tunic: clothing worn by Hyrule's Overlords**

 **Chainmail vest: Armour worn underneath the tunic.**

 **Overlord Gauntlet: A magic gauntlet used to summon minions and cast magic.**

 **Tower Circlet: A circlet that connects the Overlords to the Tower.**

 **Inventory:** **Slingshot: A harmless toy used to fire projectiles**

 **Lantern: With this, Link will see through the dark.**

 **Minion Hives:** **Brown Hive: For Spawning Browns**

 **Stalfo Skull Pauldron: A piece of armour used to summon and spawn Stalfo.**

 **Mask:**

 **Shadow Mask: Transforms into Shadow Link**

 **Allies:**

 **Rusl: Link's mentor in Ordon Village, he was at the war between King Hyrule and the Green Baron.**

 **Vaati: A Minish sorcerer who is responsible for reviving the Green Baron during the Force Era**

 **Enemies:** **King of Hyrule: Over the generations, Link and his incarnations are at war against the Kings of Hyrule who hold the name of Hyrule.**

 **Ganondorf: Gerudo King and current King of Hyrule**

 **Zant: King of the Twilight Realm and ally of Ganondorf.**

 **Darunia: Goron Patriarch of Death Mountain**

 **Darknut Commander: Commander of Ganondorf's army**

 **Mount:**

 **Epona: Link trusty Steed, she has been with him for many lifetimes.**

 **Other:**

 **Happy Mask Salesman: Seller of unique masks and always seen with a creepy smile and looks somewhat familiar**

 **Harem:**

 **Midna: Former Princess of the Twilight Realm, cursed and exiled by Zant.**

 **Malon: Rancher of Lon Lon Ranch**

 **Linkle: Cucco Ranger of Lon Lon Ranch**


	7. Chapter 7

Legend of Link: Hyrule Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or the Legend of Zelda

Chapter 7: Return to Ordona

Faron Woods

The sound of galloping is heard within the deepest part of Faron woods, Epona rides like the wind with her master on the saddle as they escaped from the Hylian Guards on horseback and from Lon Lon Ranch. Link growled in anger for the bastard who ratted them out, Talon was not lucky to escape but the other ranchers, Malon and Linkle were, thanks to the Cucco who went berserk when one of their own was accidently harmed by a knight, giving the girls a chance to escape.

Although split up, Link swore he'll find them again and bring them to his tower.

"There he is!"

Link looked back to see the pursuing knights on their horse, he frowned while Midna emerges from the shadows in his hood.

" **Link, I might be able to knock a few down."** Said Midna

"No, you're vulnerable in the day." Said, Link,

" **Don't worry, the forest is dense, and lighting it is extremely** **limited right now,** **"** said Midna as she exposed turned physical, however, the dull daylight is uncomfortable on her skin but luckily, it's not enough to cause great harm. **"I can handle it for a while."**

Link is reluctant, but the knights are getting closer and he begrudgingly accepts.

"Make it quick but return to the shadows the moment you finished. Don't want you to get hurt from exposure" said Link

Midna nods and wisp towards the knights, her size and ability to hover is a major advantage against the pursuers, the moment they saw her, she taunts them to attack and misses her very time, she even wisp under their horses and undo the saddle straps and pull on them so that the knights fall off.

One by one, the knights are dealt with, and as promised she revert as a shadow and rendezvous back under Link's hood.

"Well done," said Link while Vaati scurries onto his shoulder.

"Looks like she's becoming more competent now," said Vaati

Midna frowned in the shadows, but Link made it better by grabbing the purple minish hard, so hard that you could almost hear him got a squeak.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Vaati." Said Link "I might feed you to a Rope if you hadn't hidden the tower down to the netherworld."

"S-Sorry, master!" said Vaati

"And…" exclaimed Link with a dangerous glare.

"I'm sorry, Midna." said Vaati

"Good." said Link as he loosened his hold on Vaati and let him go.

Midna smiled and kissed Link's left cheek, despite being a shadow.

" **Thank you,** **Link.** **"** said Midna

Link smiled for a moment until he focuses on with the path ahead, he cracked the reins to make Epona gallop faster, she whinnied in response and obeyed her master.

Deep within Faron Woods

Epona reached within the heart of the forest, there lies an ancient ruin that of malevolent origins. Link dismounts his horse and starts to check in the ruins, he can feel such hatred and evil from the ruins, feels homey to him.

"Vaati, are these what I think they are?" said Link

"If you're referring to one of the lost waypoints that links to the Tower itself, then yes." Said Vaati "During your…adolescent stage, I travelled all of Hyrule when I sensed multiple pulses of malevolent energy, at first I thought it was one of the missing tower runes or perhaps the Tower heart."

"I'm surprised that Ganondorf or Zant never found this here?" said Link placing his gauntlet clad hand on the shining black stone of the Waypoint ruins. "But I should be lucky they didn't."

"Aye, but unfortunately without the heart the waypoints are powerless and there is no way to get back at the tower." Said Vaati "I used all of my magic to leave the tower and hopefully replenish it to get us back, but alas I am stuck in this pathetic form."

Link said nothing while he traces his gauntlet-clad hand on the ruins until suddenly his head began to hurt and his eyes flash and roll back.

(Flashback: Pre-Twilight Era)

In the same location, but decades from before. Link dragged what appeared to be a child-like being with a skull-like face and wearing ragged clothes, that creature is a skull-kid a creature born from lost children who wander in the woods and never return. The poor creature is struggling to break free from Link's metallic grasp. Link tossed the skull kid onto near within the ruins, the skull tried to use his magic to vanish but cannot, something is preventing him from doing so.

"No escape, now tell me where the village is," said Link

" **N-Never, I will never betray them and I will never tell a mean nasty adult anything!"** exclaimed the Skull Kid

Link frowned as he raised his gauntlet, summoning browns to hold the Skull Kid in place. Link then notices something in the Skull Kid's pocket. An ocarina made of Deku wood, varnished and decorated with vine and leaves painted on it. On the back, strange writing that appears unreadable but Link can understand it.

"You may not remember me anymore, but I know that your spirit is now happy and free in the woods. Enjoy your freedom, my friend. Saria" Link reads the back of the ocarina. "Saria…saria…that name is familiar."

" **YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"** exclaimed the Skull Kid in defence.

"Then tell me where the village is, I'm only after what they have in the Deku Tree!" said Link

The Skull Kid is hesitant, but the fear of his friend's safety betrays him.

" **The village is in the other part of the forest, guarded by the spirit called Ordona. But you must go through the section of the forest called the "Lost Woods".** Said the Skull Kid **"Many go through there and never return…as themselves, as you can see. Children become Skull Kids, but the adults…a worse fate."**

"How do I get across?" said Link

" **Y-You…NO, I won't tell!"** exclaimed Skull Kid refusing to speak.

Link frowned and starts shocking the Skull Kid, the child-like creature screams in pain from the electricity surging through his body.

"HOW DO I GET ACROSS?" said Link again, but harsher than the last.

" **F-Follow. The. AGGH. MUSIC!"** screamed Skull Kid before he suddenly faints with his eyes starting to glow blue for a bit as he is holding what looks like a Deku mask. **"Forgive me, Saria and Link!"**

"Music?" said Link confused at the Skull kid's words. But at least it's a clue to going through the infamous Lost Woods. "No matter, at least I'm close to my destination."

(Flashback ends)

Link's head now clears and sighed in relief, a memory from his past that involves going to some hidden village in the Ordona Provence…Ordona…Ordon, could it be?

"Could Ordon Village be my next destination?" said Link "That memory, it's a clue."

"Master?" said Vaati with concern, "is anything alright?"

"Vaati, was there an Ordon village 20 years ago?" asked Link

"Now that you mentioned it, no there wasn't," said Vaati "Ordon was a recently new village that was colonized by the humans just recently after your death and the end of a few battles in the civil war. Before it was a village it was just a vast opening with a bunch of giant hollowed out stumps and an abandoned treehouse."

"Like the one I lived before my awakening," said Link "Vaati, that before Ordon was settled, there was another village, but it was isolated from the rest of Hyrule. A village of child-like beings called the Kokiri."

"Yes, I heard all about the Kokiri." said Vaati "they were considered legends just like the minish." Said Vaati "Children of the forest, but despite their appearance, they can live for centuries, protected by an entity that takes the form of a giant tree.

"The great Deku tree." said Link

"I'm surprised that you know this, are your memories coming back?" said Vaati

"Not all, but this portion became clear." said Link "TO appear as clues for my next destination." Said Link

"Then let us return to Ordon, I suspect Zant got wise on the event and the rumours of a dark power hidden there." Said Vaati

Ordona Province

Link rides for Ordona to return to te village he once called home, the province is surrounded by a ravine with many waterfalls, and the only way to cross is by a sturdy rope bridge. Epona carefully crosses the bridge as she did many times during her time in Ordon with her master. Crossing the bridge gave Link pleasant memories of his time in Ordon, be it with his training with his mentor Rusl, or spending time with Illia. But as he crosses the bridge, he sees images of what appears to be a younger version of himself crossing the bridge to leave Ordona, armed with only a small sword and a wooden sword.

Standing in the middle of the bridge, a faint vision of a green haired girl in a green dress, holding an orarina. Link can't hear her speak as she talks to the vision of his younger self, but it seems like she is saying goodbye to him, then the visions end.

"Sire? Are you ok?" said Vaati

"Vaati, I think I use to live in that province…before Ordon was built" said Link

"I must've been from your previous incarnations." said Vaati "Your memory is still recovering, perhaps ghosts of your past are appearing to you."

"Could be." said Link as he reached the end of the bridge, but the path ends there for Epona as the way is blocked. Epona is nervous when she's near a shadowy barrier but Link understands and dismounts.

Link walks toward the barrier and places his gauntlet clad hand on it, Midna suddenly emerges from the shadows and hovers behind and leans on Link's shoulder.

" **End of the road, no one can enter the area shrouded in Twilight…but us"** said Midna **"you and I can traverse to the Twilight. But if you enter, you'll revert into a beast unless you wear that Shadow Mask."**

"either way, I see no problem." said Link pulls out his Shadow Mask and wears it. His skin, hair, and clothes darken until he appears as a living shadow with red eyes. He then merges into the barrier to enter the Twilight. Epona remains there on the light side, but fortunately, she isn't alone.

"All we can do is wait, I'll set up camp and gather something to eat" said Vaati

Epona snorts in response but looks ahead at the barrier, she wishes her master good luck on a now dangerous place.

Twilight Zone

Midna and the transformed Shadow Link traverse into the Twilight Zone and make their way to Ordon Village. They walk across the dirt road to the village, but Midna feels nervous to be in this area as she can feel the presence of her Usurper Zant. Held tightly on Link's Shoulder with worry, but Link reassured her by placing his hand on her tiny one. The tiny cursed princess of Twilight feels calm now since Link is here with her.

" **We'll be at Ordon soon,** **Midna.** **"** said Shadow Link

" **What will we find there?"** said Midna

" **Hopefully clues of where the Heart Shard** **is** **"** said Shadow Link

Link and Midna venture on the road ahead, unaware of the dangers that lurk in this Twilight infested area. Midna is still nervous, and it's a good idea be nervous right now when the sound of leaves rustling all around them. Above them, a swarm of Shadow Keese, a Twilight Variation of Keese with midnight black fur with glowing red digital veins from its back to it's wings. But unlike the other variations, they appear to be headless and their tails have a sharp black sickle like the barb on the tip, which will be used to decapitated unexpecting victims who dare trek these dangerous paths.

The dark headless Keese attempts to dive down for an ambush, but Midna noticed them almost immediately.

" **LOOK OUT!"** exclaimed Midna

Link looks up and saw the Shadow Keese dive bomb at him, he raises his shield high draw out his sword. Thanks to Midna, the Keese lost their element of surprise and their sickle barbs only hit the wooden shield. A few Keese got stuck, their barbs lodged into the Shield, and Link slew them immediately by slicking off their wings and tail.

The Keese regroup and swarm around Link for another attack, but Link is still on defence now that his guard's up. He keeps his glowing red eyes on the remaining Shaodw Keese and waits for their next attack, shame he hasn't got a bow or a boomerang yet since the Keese is out of his sword's reach.

The incoming attack, the Keese divebomb at Link again. He raises his shield again to block their tail barbs and swipe his sword at those close enough for his blade. The Shadow Keese swarm is slain the threat now averted for now. Midna sighs in relief as she rubs her fragmented head with slight annoyance.

 **Shadow Keese, quite annoying pests for us Twili"** said Midna

" **Best keep my guard** **up.** **"** said Shadow Link as he put away his sword and shield, but his hand rests on the pummel with caution. Taking his own advise in the process.

The rest of the travels is no longer pleasant as there are more threats crossing their path, next in their path is the Twilight's variant of the carnivorous Deku Baba called the Shadow Deku Baba. The Shadow Deku Baba snap at Link and Midna, one of them got a bite at Midna's ponytail.

" **AGH! Get off me!"** exclaimed Midna, trying to pull the shadowed plant off her hair.

Link luckily pruned that annoying weed off Midna, he sliced its stem but the head still kept a hold on the hair…but at least its not pulling. Link finished it with a quick stab and it withers away.

" **Ah, thank** **goodness** **"** said Midna **"Thank you, Link"**

Link nods and continues his fight against the Shadow Deku Babas, he prunes them off the stem and stabs and slice the heads, turning them into black mulch to fertilize this darkened forest. All that's left of those dark plants is the seeds and branches littered on the ground. Link picks up the seeds and remembers how the boys back in Ordon village would use Deku Seeds to fire their slingshots at empty milk bottles and makeshift targets as a pastime. He drops the seeds since he has no pouch or any use for them.

" **Let's keep** **going.** **"** said Link as he and Midna venture on.

Ordon Spring

Now a quarter mile away from Ordon Village, Link and Midna arrive at the Sping. Link stops for a moment as a recent memory invade his mind. The one about him and Ilia spending a day together at the Spring, tending Epona while resting her hooves in the soothing spring water and having a drink.

It was a good memory of this current lifetime, back when he was just a simple Hylian orphan living in a simple human settlement. But those days are over, no more can he live a normal life anymore, not while the Hyrule Kingdom is hunting him.

" **Let's keep** **going** **"** said Link

But suddenly Link heard something, a faint noise coming from the Spring calling to him. Link approaches the Ordon Spring and he heard the faint sound again. It sounds like a …a voice.

 _Dark one…once again you return to Hyrule to conquer._

" **Who are you?"** said Link when suddenly a small speck of light hovers over the Spring's small water falls.

 _It seems you have forgotten me, like many time when you die and live, Dark One._ _Fortunately,_ _I have the patience should things happen again, according to what my Master told me. I am the current guardian of this Region of Hyrule, who bear the same name._

 _Dutied by the Goddess I serve, I oversee you should your time comes and then report it to my Master…but I was late to report when the Twilight came and covered this Provence I protect from Evil._

" **Am I also a threat?"** said Link

 _Indeed, but only to your true enemies. We of who serve the Goddess pose no threat to you…your existence is necessary for you to_ _play_ _an important role for Hyrule which the Mortals would deny it to happen._

" **And that would be?"**

 _Unfortunately,_ _I do not have the strength to tell you, even though you were told about it time after time from your past lives…be it from the other servants of Hylia or those who understand_ _the true_ _purpose of your existence in Hyrule. So perhaps a proposal is in order, the Twilight has syphoned my power, keeping this area in total darkness and imprisoned those in it to form as spirits. To return the light, you must restore my power._

Suddenly a small golden item that resembles a berry vine with 12 glass berry size orbs. Link grabs it and it vanishes in a small gold flash.

Link has Obtained the Vessel of Light!

 _The vessel of light will contain my stolen powers, seek out the insects of Shadows that hold each a tear of Light to fill the Vessel, be warned for they can hide in plain sight and only appear in pure darkness._ _But fate is on your side, your companion can see what lurks in the dark within Twilight happy hunting, Dark One. I will await your return._

After that, the ball of light fades away.

" **Ew, now we have to start a bug hunt"**

" **Bug hunt?"** said Link with confusion.

" **Twilit Insects, light sapping parasites."** Midna explained to Link **"No doubt Zant bred a swarm to keep this area contained in Twilight. I hate to look for them, but perhaps we should help whatever that ball of light was."**

" **You want to help something that will kill you in direct contact?"** said Link, not seeing the logic in Midna's suggestion.

" **Look, I will** **rather be** **in shadow form in the Light Realm than exposed in the Twilight while that bastard still breathes."** Said Midna crossing her arms and pouting angrily, which looks quite adorable to Link. **"Besides, aren't you curious why you're an Overlord and be able to reincarnate in various Eras of Hyrule's History?"**

Midna does make a point, whatever that sentient light is might have the answers. Link's memories aren't fully restored yet, only recollecting a few moments of his extended past.

" **Sure, why not?"** said Link has made his leave to search for those invisible Twilit Insects.

Ordon Village

Link arrives at the now desolate village he grew up in, but seeing it at this pitiful state triggered something in his mind. But the shrouding Twilight is making things hazier for Link to remember.

" **Are you alright, Link?"** said Midna

" **I think I remember something long ago here, but this Twilight is making things hazy for me."** Said Link

" **Zant's darkness is not a welcoming** **one.** **"** said Midna as she is feeling uneasy being in this part of the Ordona Provence. **"But once we collect the tears of light, then it might help you on your quest."**

" **Right** **"** said Link reaching for his face. **"Let's begin."**

Link took off his Shadow Mask which resulted his transformation as a Wolf due to him remaining within Twilight. But he uses his Lupine form to sniff out the Twilit Insects while Midna seeks them out with her unique eyesight. The shadowy insects are found in Ordon Village, the sight is of the place is desolate and silent, no one around but a bunch of green wisps hovering about the place.

But with Midna's sight, she reveal the wisps identity, they are the villagers of Ordon trapped in spirit form, full of fear and paranoia to spend their remaining lives in this dark prison realm Zant has banished them in. The villagers cannot see Link or Midna but cannot say for vice versa. Like a one-sided window of reality and the villagers are oblivious of Link's unpleasant return.

But Link pays no mind to the doomed villagers of Ordon as he pursues the hunt for the light sapping parasites. He searches through the houses and shops, then he beings the chase one by one. Those little black bastards are quick on their skinny lone legs, scurrying away from their pursuer, but Link pounces as he gets close and mauls them with his jaws.

The tears of light each contain within its vessel, illuminating the golden vine which is strapped onto Link's side as he continues his hunt. The hunt lasted Link 10 minutes, and he manages to kill the eleventh insect, he shakes it violently with his maw to release the tear of light.

" **Quick, the last one is getting away!"** exclaimed Midna as she noticed one scurrying uphill, in the direction of Ordon Goat Ranch.

Link spat the dead insect out and gives chase.

Ordon Ranch

The hunt is still on as the remaining insect remains to flee for its life. Link sprints hastily with Midna on his back both leers dangerously at the dark critter as it contains the last tear of light.

" **Where almost there, just a little further!"** said Midna, as Link took down many insects the cursed imp mustered up some determination and cast aside her disgust with creepy crawlies that she wanted to partake this final hunt with the transformed Overlord. Now a few feet apart from the creature, Midna starts swaying her head to twirl her ponytail like a lasso and grabs it as the hair changes into a large hand. **"Got you!"**

Midna crushes the Twilight insect with her transformed ponytail, the final tear of light falls out the crushed insect and splashes into the vessel which all the glass pods are now alight.

" **Let's hope I will never be had to do that again"** said Midna shaking her ponytail to remove the gross bug slime, crushing it was never a good idea, but the cursed Imp was in the spur of the moment and never thought about the consequence.

Link nods and hope for the same, but we all know that is all but wishful thinking.

With the Tears of Light gathered in the vessel, Link makes his leave to return for the Spring.

Ordon Spring

Link and Midna returns to the Spring where the Province Guardian resides, as the still transformed Overlord step on the water it causes the vessel to hover away above the spring and glow immensely, burning away the darkness of the Twilight. The dark shroud of twilight fades away, returning the colourful light back into province. And Link returns into his Hylian form, relieved to be on 2 legs instead of 4.

"*sigh*, although I am evil, it's great to be back in the light" said Link

Standing in front of Link, a glowing figure presents itself. A large figure of a goat with a glowing line all over its pale body and a glowing orb hovering between its curved horns.

 _Thank you, Dark one_. _Allow me to reintroduce myself once more."_ Said glowing creature bows to Link. _"I am Ordona, Guardian of this province. Assigned to maintain the natural order in the Province named after me."_

"And yet you needed me for help" said Link

" _The Irony is not lost on me, Dark One. When it was Darkness itself that weakened me and shrouded my domain. Your role was to maintain the darkness and rule over it, making sure it does not grow rampant and ensure chaos onto the Kingdom."_

"What do you mean?" said Link

" _Kingdoms and Empires get conquered all the time, but that is mortal problem and it does not concern us Guardians and Goddesses. The battle of Good and Evil, the fate of Mortals will always be the same, be they be ruled by a Benevolent King or a Ruthless Overlord with a lust for power."_

"So, what you're saying that I am not threatening to you all?" said Link, feeling a little insulted.

" _Please don't take my words at heart, my intentions are to not insult you. I am only stating the fate that Hyrule will not be in total chaos that it would affect the fate of mortal kind. Your role and purpose are of great importance, even though the mortals would not accept it completely."_

"Then please tell me, why is my Overlord status important?" said Link

" _Very well"_ said the Light Guardian Ordona as the area fades into black.

Link is confused at this, he looks around to see nothing but pitch black. But then he feels uncomfortable, pain across his body begins to grow. He grunts and drops on both knees before collapsing on all fours. The blackness fades and now at a ruined room of the Dark Tower, Link widens as he remembered every detail from the damaged throne room of the Dark Tower…

Where it all began.

Link feels not only pain, but feels weak and frail, along with the warm itchiness on his face. He painfully reaches for his face and noticed how hair his face is. He turns his head to see the broken shards of the Master Sword and look upon the reflection of an old bearded Hylian warrior in Green looking back from the broken sword's reflection.

Link appears now to be re-enacting his first death, the death of Hyrule's Hero before falling to Evil. He never figured how he became the Overlord and assumed that Demise's evil corrupted him. But the malevolent power he used and have now isn't like Demise's demonic one, which is like a potent toxin slowly destroying the body inside out.

 _It all began with this, with your final days as a Hero._

Then he looks up, up at a Dying Overlord slowly reverting to human, the final slow from Link's Master Sword before it shattered showed a sounding result with the large gash through the armour and deep into the bleeding wound.

 _In fact, it was planned all along by the foe you believed to be slain by the blade already tainted by evil._

The demonic aura that slowly kills Link slowly seeps out and reforms into a tall figure with dark skin and a long burning mane.

" **You think you could hold be in that ancient blade?"** Demise the Demon King, free from imprisonment from the Master Sword and now ready to enact revenge all on the world. **"Oh Hylia, if you can see your beloved hero now. Decrepit and close to death and wasted on one of your daughter's blessing."**

Yes, Demise knows as he raises his dark hand up and suddenly Link's left-hand glows to reveal the Triforce mark on the back. The glow brightens until suddenly the Triforce of Courage, including the Triforce of Wisdom and Power extracting from the Overlord's corpse approach Demise until it unifies to it's holy shape.

" **Finally, with the powers created by the Goddesses, I will rule all and no Overlord will stop me now. HA HA HA!"** said Demise

"I don't think so"

" **Huh?"** said Demise as he turns to see Link, unsure why but he is getting up despite the Demon King's evil energy killing him. He picks up the broken Master Sword, no longer can he hear its voice as the spirit residing it believes to be dead. Demise chuckles at this and confronts Link with no worry. **"So, you still think you can play the hero to the very end."**

Demise calmly walks to Link, no longer needing his Sword Ghirahim to finish Link off as the old Hylian is almost at Death's Door. The Demon King reaches out for Link's neck and grabs him, he lifts him off his feet until both meet eye to eye, Link's frail blue meets Demise's glowing orange. Link doesn't have the strength anymore as he was only running on adrenaline, the loss of strength forces him to drop the master sword. Demise looks down at the Master Sword, the bane of his existence and laughs.

" **All that effort of facing me for the second time was indeed a waste, how disappointing for you"** said Demise as he channels more of his evil energy into Link, intensifying the painful death on the old Hylian.

Link screams as the Demon's evil hurt him more, his death is meant to be slow and painful as possible, he prays to Hylia for help, prayed deep into his soul to end this agony. Demise notices the begging Link is making and laughs.

" **That's right beg for Hylia's help, you'd be doing me a favour in bringing her here, so I can slay the bitch myself."** Said Demise as he tortures Link more and denying him of death a bit longer, to savour the moment of his sweet revenge. Link could not stand it anymore; his frail mortal body could not match with the heroic stubbornness and fails him. Light fades away from his eyes and embraces death, Demise's fun ends with much disappointment. **"Shame, and I thought he'd last a bit longer. Oh well"**

Demise tosses the body away which tumbles sickly as the bones break on impact, Link was already dead to feel the breaking of bones to add the suffering. But Demise doesn't care as he now focuses on the Triforce above him.

" **Now I can obtain power of the three goddesses and rule the mortal world."** Said Demise as he reaches out for the Triforce. But suddenly he hears music, music from various instruments each in harmonious sync. **"Huh, that music…no, it can be"**

Suddenly a sudden flicker whooshes around and the Triforce vanished before the Demon's eyes.

" **The SONG OF TIME!"** exclaimed Demise

" _ **Gnarl wasn't kidding about the old saying of Overlords"**_

Demise turns to see a few dark spirits each in their own style of dark armour, 4 in fact and each with unique musical instruments.

 _Though may have fought an Overlord, there was in fact 4 generations of that dark reign before you ruled it indefinitely._

" _ **Evil always finds a way."**_

" _ **And even the purest of deities can be seduced by it"**_

" _ **All for one old Hylian"**_

" **What is this?"** said Demise in anger

" _ **Even the Gods fear us Overlord, so much we are, ironically Gods to them"**_

" _ **Gods so deeply feared"**_

" _ **Sadly, the mortals are too stubborn and foolish to fear us, for they only see us as mere tyrants"**_

" _ **But we are so much more"**_

" **I am aware of what the Overlord are, and I do not care if Hylia fears you too."** Said Demise **"I will rule this world and no one, not even ghosts can stop me."**

" _ **Wishful thinking from a mere demon"**_

" **MERE DEMON!"**

" _ **That's right, what is a demon to PURE EVIL!"**_

" _ **One of us may have failed to invade Hyrule"**_

" _ **But at least we won't let you start"**_

" _ **So, prepare to have your evil drained"**_

" _ **and become one with ours"**_

After that, the dark spirits of the Overlord began their dark yet beautiful melody against Demise with the instruments given to them by Hylia herself. The music is like having a million nails boring through thick bone when the notes hit Demise's ears. And true to their words, the demonic powers of Demise seeps away, the Tower drains it up and consumes it slowly and painfully.

 **NOOO!"** Demise roared as he can feel his very existence fade away, his body slowly crumble away, his glow hair dying out as well as the malevolent glow in his eyes. **"I…I w** ill not end like this!"

" _ **You're right, demons never truly die due to their immortality."**_

" _ **So, your punishment is mortality"**_

" _ **And your powers taken"**_

No longer stands the tall and dark king of the Demons, and now reduced to the fate of mortality. Demise collapses on his knee as he looks at himself, dark ash now a heavy tan, burning main now a dark auburn, and his glowing eyes now mocked with a rare gold.

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS!"

" _ **What you want doesn't matter anymore."**_

" _ **No longer will you be Demise"**_

" _ **You are nothing, but a pitiful mortal"**_

" _ **Now leave!"**_

The Overlord Spirits play their instruments which causes the former Demise to vanish in a ray of light, to spend his remaining days in exile as a mortal.

" _ **The deed is done"**_

" _ **Indeed…"**_

The Overlord spirits look upon the fallen form of Link.

" _ **Time for the Goddess to pay her dues"**_

The vison ends, leaving Link baffled at what he witnessed before him. He never remembered Demise escaping from the Master Sword and be brutally killed by him. All he remembered is be succumbed by the Demon's leaked evil that poisoned him and died in battle against the Overlord.

"Wait a minute, how come I never remembered that part of my death?" Link exclaimed at the Light Guardian.

" _possibly that part of your memory was repressed, so that you would not be traumatized by the return of evil. Mortal spirits and minds are fragile, and it would haunt you for the rest of your life, tenfold."_ Said Ordona _"So my Master, Goddess Hylia broke a deal to the Overlord to spare him…for a price._

"And what price would that be?"

" _You already know the answer to that, in fact you ARE the answer to that very question."_ Said Ordona

"They turned me into an Overlord, because Hylia wanted me alive" said Link "But why"

" _We do not know, we never question the will of our master, so we never know her true intentions"_ said Ordona _"But we believe that Hylia deems you important for you to stay alive, especially when the 3 Goddesses were involved of your survival, costing them their Godhood and reduce to pseudo-immortality."_

"So Din, Farore and Nayru were involved too…" said Link frowning suspiciously, now this only made another question to be answered, and I doubt the Light Guardian knows. "Thank you, I best be off now."

" _I know, and you are heading to the right direction"_ said Ordona _"Ordon Village holds what you're seeking, seek the grave of the past guardian, there you'll find what you seek."_

Link nods at this and walks away, Ordona watches Link leave the springs before fading away to resume its duties.

As Link make his way back to Ordon Village, the sound of trotting hooves loudens as Epona gallops toward her Master now that the Twlight is gone. Link pats his horse and grabs the reins on her bridle, so they can walk the rest of the way.

"We'll stop by the old tree house and get some rest, ok?" said Link to Epona

Epona whinnies with agreement, since she did gallop all the way to escape from the Hylian knights.

"master" Vaati leaps off Epona's light mane and onto his master's Stalfo Pauldron, landing inside one of the eye sockets from the skull shaped armour piece. "Did you find any clue one the heart piece's whereabouts."

"The Light Guardian was kind enough to leave directions of its current Location" said Link "It told us to head for the Grave of the Province's past Guardian."

"I see…" said Vaati

"But before go there, we need to rest" said Link "and prepare for what awaits us"

"Of course," said Vaati

 _I know I use to live here before it became Ordon, I need time to figure out who the old guardian is and where he lay rest._ Thought Link _Uh, reincarnation is a pain, wish my memories are intact so I don't have to second guess things and seek out clues of my past._

Link props Epona by the Tree house the moment they arrived and climbed up to settle in, as Hyrule's sky darkens into night and the Overlord rests through it. Dreaming through a mixture of lucid and unknown events.

Hyrule Castle

The Hylian knights who survived their pursuit on Link regrouped and return to the castle, Ganondorf is still out on his diplomatic visit in the Gerudo Desert so the Darknut Commander remains on command of the castle. The large heavily armoured knight stands by the throne of Hyrule, guarding it from those who would dare sit upon it besides the King.

The remaining knights approach their commander who remains still like a metallic statue, his longsword resting on the throne room's polished stone floor while gauntlet clad hands still grasped onto the hilt and forearms leaning on the guard.

" **Report"**

"The prisoner has fled to the Faron Province, took many of us down and went further out of our sight." Said one of the knights.

" **So, you're saying that you failed?"** said the Darknut Knight **"This is inexcusable, your King will not be pleased to hear that you let Hyrule's most wanted to roam free, just when we insure of the Kingdom's safety."**

"Sir, we did all we could…"

But the Darknut commander did not want excuses, he lifted his longsword and swung it at one of the knights who was about to make another excuse. Smote down by his commander's sword, the other knights tremble in fear and remain silent, they hesitantly look at their commander, who rest his now bloodied sword on the left pauldron.

" **You are knights of Hyrule, given a duty to serve the Royal family without question and WITHOUT excuses. Failure is not an option, not when Hyrule's threat still trekking our lands."** Said the Darknut Commander **"So I will give you all another chance, only once to correct your incompetence. Find the prisoner, and do not return until you bring him here, dead or alive."**

"Y-Yes sir" said the knights.

" **But first, take the body to the graveyard, looks like Dampe has another job to do"** said the Darknut **"And notify the next of kin to those who have fallen on duty."**

The Knights nodded before they carried the fallen knight's body away, leaving only trails of blood on the floor. The Darknut commander sighs with irritation, from the incompetence of the Hyrule knights failing one job given to them.

" **No doubt the enemy is still out there, plotting his next step."** Said the Darknut commander **"Not only that, but he has already begun his corruption by tainting those poor ranger girls. His highness is still out, but fortunately…"**

Somewhere in the Ordona Province

As the Darknut commander speaks, we now scour across the Kingdom of Hyrule, toward the many fortresses bearing the Royal Hyrule Banners, each posted on the provinces, and one in the harsh sands of the Gerudo Desert.

"… **I'm not the only commanders on duty."**

One or Two commanders are positioned in those fortresses, and each of their own army to defend and govern the lands given to them, and to fight off opposing forces. But right now, in the Ordona Province, the Ordona Fortress which is a tall wooden structure resembling a giant dead tree stands in the middle of a vast meadow surrounded with hills.

Everyone in the fort saw the shroud of Twilight fade away, bringing their attention to one of the fort commanders. A huge lumbering ball of fat waddles out of the fort's keep, he wears outgrown clothing of nobility, outgrown due to his massive girth and completely stained from many kinds of food.

He looks up with his beady eyes and snarls with his fattened face.

"Damn it, and I was just in the middle of my snack."

He ravages bit a chuck off a piece of steak and swallows it whole, he then turns to the guards on post and points at them with his chubby fingers.

"Go to Ordon village and see what caused the shroud to evade"

"Yes sir" said the guards as they form up a small group and march out through the fortress gates.

Meanwhile one of the other guards' rush toward the huge rotund commander.

"Sure, we have a problem, the gohma infestation is getting out of hand"

The large commander sighs at this and waddles inside.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" the commander waddles his body mass inside. "Well, I could use the exercise, and work up an appetite."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Overlord Log**

 **Name:** **Link**

 **Age:** **17**

 **Race:** **Hylian**

 **Hair:** **Blonde**

 **Spells: Evil Presence**

 **Eyes:** **Blue**

 **Minions:** **Browns: Overlord's infantry.**

 **Stalfos: Undead soldiers created by foul magic.**

 **Weapons:** **Ordon Sword: Forged in Ordon, Link's current weapon**

 **Armour:** **Green Baron's Tunic: clothing worn by Hyrule's Overlords**

 **Chainmail vest: Armour worn underneath the tunic.**

 **Overlord Gauntlet: A magic gauntlet used to summon minions and cast magic.**

 **Tower Circlet: A circlet that connects the Overlords to the Tower.**

 **Inventory:** **Slingshot: A harmless toy used to fire projectiles**

 **Lantern: With this, Link will see through the dark.**

 **Minion Hives:** **Brown Hive: For Spawning Browns**

 **Stalfo Skull Pauldron: A piece of armour used to summon and spawn Stalfo.**

 **Mask:**

 **Shadow Mask: Transforms into Shadow Link**

 **Allies:**

 **Rusl: Link's mentor in Ordon Village, he was at the war between King Hyrule and the Green Baron.**

 **Vaati: A Minish sorcerer who is responsible for reviving the Green Baron during the Force Era**

 **Enemies:** **King of Hyrule: Over the generations, Link and his incarnations are at war against the Kings of Hyrule who hold the name of Hyrule.**

 **Ganondorf: Gerudo King and current King of Hyrule**

 **Zant: King of the Twilight Realm and ally of Ganondorf.**

 **Darunia: Goron Patriarch of Death Mountain**

 **Ganondorf's Commanders**

 **Darknut Commander: Commander of Hyrule Castle**

 **Ordona Commander: Commander of Ordona Fort**

 **Faron Commander: Commander of Faron Fort**

 **Eldin Commander: Commander of Eldin Fort**

 **Lanayru Commander: Commander of Lanaryu Fort**

 **Gerudo Commander: Commander of Gerudo Fort**

 **Mount:**

 **Epona: Link trusty Steed, she has been with him for many lifetimes.**

 **Other:**

 **Happy Mask Salesman: Seller of unique masks and always seen with a creepy smile and looks somewhat familiar**

 **Harem:**

 **Midna: Former Princess of the Twilight Realm, cursed and exiled by Zant.**

 **Malon: Rancher of Lon Lon Ranch**

 **Linkle: Cucco Ranger of Lon Lon Ranch**


End file.
